The New Hostess Club
by Tracey4t
Summary: Haruhi, twins Belle and Elaina Adeline, Kaiya Sushika, Elizabeth Omirou, Aiko Kichida and Maria Tanaka-Martinez are back ready to face challenges from guests, rivals and love interests from the host club including new comer Mark Timily. Come join them on their new crazy adventures
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

'Only those with those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy.

The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. While the Ouran Hostess club where most beautiful girls entertain young men who also have too much time on _their _hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the superrich and beautiful.'

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out with nice white puffy clouds in a clear blue sky. The cheery threes were in full blossom with gorgeous flowers. A gentle breeze was felt every now and then helping to keep it from becoming too hot. In a garden of a courtyard boys and girls hurry fast to find two groups of stunning people waiting to serve. Each was dressed to represent a different country.

"Welcome," they all in unison.

"Oh Tamaki I can't tell you how happy I am to see," said one of the girls as Tamaki Suoh, second year and president of the Host Club severed her tea dressed as French man.

"No happier then I fair Maiden," said Tamaki sweetly, "I can't tell you how many seconds I counted until I saw your face again." She and the other girls all swooned in awe.

"Wow Haruhi you look great dressed like a French Maiden," said one of the boys as Haruhi Fujioka first year and president of the Hostess club served him.

"Thanks," said Haruhi calmly, "I'm happy you guys wanted to come to our special multicultural café today."

"Really?" said the men at the table eagerly. Tamaki look up at hearing the boys' comment and was quickly by Haruhi's side.

"Hold it right there!" he said, "Haruhi maybe serving you but make no mistake she's my girlfriend and I intend to keep her as such understood!"

"Tamaki-Sempi!" said Haruhi pushing him off, "I was just being polite to our guests. Please go and tend yours." Tamaki looked at her unsure. "I'll make it up to you later I promised," she whispered giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Tamaki turned a bright red.

"Oh Haruhi!" he said dreamily.

"Later Tamaki-Sempi, you've got to get to your guests," said Haruhi looking over at the girls who actually looked like they were enjoying what they were seeing. She looked over at her own guest and they too looked like they were enjoying what they were seeing.

'Okay,' she thought. She could see Tamaki's guests enjoying what they were seeing but her own male guests? Well whatever floated their boats she supposed.

"Tamaki, Haruhi's right. You should be taking care of your own guests not harassing your girlfriend. This kind of behavior wouldn't be acceptable in the real work force after all," said Kyoya Ohtori, second year and both vice-president and director of the host club. He was wearing an outfit similar to the ones worn by men in India.

"Right sorry gentlemen and ladies," said Tamaki running over to his own guests.

"I'm surprised my guests liked seeing Tamaki-Sempi and I go on like that," said Haruhi.

"Well people do like drama, males and females," said Kyoya.

"Yeah that's true," said Kaiya Sushika first year walking up behind the two of them holding a tray. She was wearing an outfit that went along with Kyoya's as an outfit worn by women from India. "My guests like nothing but drama."

"Oh I have no doubt that you enjoy giving the drama," said Belle Adeline first year and director of the hostess club walking past holding a notebook and writing down. She was wearing an outfit from Germany.

"Well I didn't say I didn't," said Kaiya walking over to her table.

"So India huh Kaiya?" asked one of her guests.

"Yep home of the hot and spicy," said Kaiya as she poured a cup, "Anyone brave enough to try?"

"Are you?" asked one of the other guests. Kaiya smirked and grabbed the tea pot pouring it down her throat.

"Mmm spicy," she said, "I think there's still some left, anyone?" The boys looked both scared and intrigued.

Belle shook her head.

"I've told her over and over again she really has to learn to tone it down," she said writing down.

"Oh now it's not that bad," said Kyoya. Belle looked up and him and smiled, brushing her hair back just a bit. Kyoya kept smiling.

"What are you doing exactly?" Hikaru Hitachiin first year asked walking past Belle also dressed from Germany.

"I'm taking care of different business items regarding my club and this joined event Hikaru," said Belle, "I'm sure you can managed on your own for a moment; If not try going with your brother."

"I can't really," said Hikaru, "He's kind of busy with your sister." The two of them looked over towards Kaoru Hitachiin first year and Hikaru's twin brother serving guests with Elaina Adeline first year, co-vice-president of the hostess club and Belle's twin sister. The two of them were dressed in outfits from Austria. Every now and then the two of them would look up and smile at one and another brightly.

"Elaina, the tea pot's not too heavy for you is it?" asked Kaoru walking over and standing close to her. Elaina blushed.

"It maybe a little," she said timidly.

"Here allow me to help you then," said Kaoru as he reached around her and helped her lift the pot. Elaina blushed even redder as all the guests at their table looked on in awe.

"Hmm," muttered Hikaru.

"Well what did you expect? They are sort of a couple now," said Belle referring to the fact that her sister and Hikaru's brother were getting a lot closer and would at least admit they were seeing each other.

"I know," said Hikaru, "Still though." He walked over towards Kaoru and Elaina. "Kaoru, have you forgotten about me so quickly?" Kaoru quickly let go of Elaina and looked at Hikaru.

"Oh-no Hikaru, don't be like that!" he said. He wrapped his arms around his brother, "We're brothers nothing could ever keep me from forgetting about you, especially after last night."

"Ah!" cheered the girl at the table happily. Elaina watched not sure what she should do first only to suddenly feel an arm come around her shoulder and pull her close up against another body.

"Don't worry Elaina; I'm here for you when you need it," she heard her sister whispered into her ear, "That is if you haven't forgotten me already."

"Never Belle," said Elaina, "You satisfy me in ways he could never imagine."

"Oh yeah!" said the boys.

Kaiya took a bit from a spicy pepper when she happened to notice the scene between the two sets of twins.

"Hmm now there's something I'd never have the guts to do," she muttered. Hikaru let go of hit brother and looked at her.

"Oh sure I bet you've never felt tempted over something like this huh?" he said.

"If you're the only other option possibly," taunted Kaiya.

"Yeah that was my thoughts exactly about you. Why else would I feel the need to steal Kaoru away?" asked Hikaru.

"You're just that petty?" said Kaiya looking back to her guests. Hikaru groaned.

"What is going on with the two of you?" Kaoru whispered.

"I don't know!" said Hikaru, "I really don't! I like but at other times it's like I can't stand her! She's, she's god I don't what she is to me!" Kaoru had to surpass a chuckle over watching his brother all confused over his emotions with Kaiya. But at the same time he did feel a little bit sorry for him. He hoped that Hikaru could figure it out soon just how he really felt about Kaiya. But then again at the same time it seemed like Kaiya was having a hard time figuring out what it was she felt about Hikaru. He looked at his sort of girlfriend Elaina who was still swooning over her sister. At least he knew where he more or less stood with her. He liked her a lot and he was more then willingly to go at her pace when it came to their relationship. He was soon taken out of his thoughts by what sounded like someone trying to blow something. He looked over at another table to see who it was.

"Come on Hunny you can do it!" two guest encouraged Mitsukuni Haninozuka third year to try and blow into a bagpipe. The cute little boy was wearing an outfit from Scotland including a pink plaid kilt. Hunny moaned sad when he still couldn't make a sound out of it.

"It's okay Hunny," said one his guests, "It was still cute watching you try to play."

"Really?" said Hunny offering his guest a cute smile. He looked down at his stuffed bunny Usa-Chan, "I wonder if Usa-Chan would want to try and play it." The girls squealed with delight over Hunny's cuteness.

"Hunny, can you help me with this tray of cakes? I afraid I'm a just too little to really carry it," said Aiko Kichida first year and the other co-vice president of the hostess club timidly also dressed in a kilt from Scotland.

"Oh don't worry Aiko-Chan, I'll help you," said Hunny as he raced over and helped her carry the tray of cakes to another table.

"Thank you so much Hunny," said Aiko giggle a cute little laugh, "Would you like to take any one of these as a way to show my appreciation?"

"Sure!" said Hunny eagerly looking at all the different cakes.

"Maybe you'd like this one?" asked Aiko pulling out a huge cake with a strawberry on it. Hunny beamed with delight both at the cake and at Aiko.

"I made it myself just for you," said Aiko sweetly.

"Thank you so much," said Hunny before kissing her cheek. "I'll give you a special kiss later," he whispered. Aiko blushed. There was noting stopping the two of them from admitting they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course between the two of them they just looked like two little kids playing house or something which everyone thought was adorable.

"Mitsukuni, don't forget to brush your teeth afterwards," Takashi Morinozuka third year said as he past him. He was dressed in an outfit traditionally wore by men in Ecuador.

"Don't worry Takashi I will," Hunny assured him. Mori nodded as he continued walking to his own table. There stood Maria Tanaka-Martinez third year singing a song in Spanish as she poured her guests tea. She of course was also dressed up like someone from Ecuador since it was her father's native land.

"Maria that sounded beautiful," said one of the girl guests.

"Thanks you," said Maria.

"What song was it you were singing?" asked a male guest.

"A traditional Ecuador folk song," said Maria, "My Grandmother use to sing it to use all the time when we were little and visiting her and my grandfather at their home in Ecuador."

"Oh well it was lovely," said one of the girls.

"Do you want to sing it again?" asked Mori walking up next to her. Maria blushed and took a deep breath. She thought she had gotten over her nervousness with Mori but apparently it wasn't completely over yet. At least she didn't feel the need to run away in fear when he tried to get close to her.

"I can keep pouring if you wanted to," said Mori gently taking the pot from her.

"Uh sure," said Maria. She started up another song in Spanish as Mori went around and poured for everyone. Everyone listened happily and applauded loudly when Maria had finished.

"Thank you," said Maria.

"It sounded kind of sad actually," said Mark Timily second year as he walked past and dressed as an English gentleman, "No offence or anything Maria-Sempi."

"None taken Mark," Maria assured him.

"Oh Mark are you feeling alright today?" asked one his guests when he came to his table.

"Do I feel alright?" he asked. He gave off a sigh. "I always feel sad it seems. It's so hard to try and find some type of goodness in my life, like say when a kind lady shows me symphony."

"Oh," cooed the girls.

"Do I do that to you to Mark-Sempi?" Mark looked over as his girlfriend Elizabeth Omirou first year who was serving at a nearby table. She too was dressed up like an English lady.

"You know it," he said. Elizabeth blushed and looked back to her other guests.

"So you're not feeling so dark any more Elizabeth?" asked one of her guests.

"Oh there's always darkness," said Elizabeth, "I have the darkness all around me. I like the darkness since it's so mysterious. But I'm open to the idea of allowing a little bit of light in everyone now and then."

"Nice," said the guests. Elizabeth smiled a somewhat dark smile.

* * *

Haruhi looked out at the surroundings of the hosts and hostess club as they interactive with their guests and with each other. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves which was good. She was rather happy to be seeing everyone having a good time.

"Haruhi everything alright?" Tamaki asked suddenly appearing next to her. He took his hand into his.

"Yeah I'm just happy seeing everyone having a good time," said Haruhi.

"Me too!" said Tamaki with joy, "I love the idea of seeing people happy and it makes me feel great brining joy to others." Haruhi smiled up at her boyfriend as she reached up and kissed him. She knew Tamaki loved the idea of brining joy in the first place. That was why he started the original host club. He thought it was a good way to bring joy to others and now she could see that he was right. It was a happy group but still crazy. Heavens only knew what sort of surprises were in store for this odd but fun group of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Else where at Ouran another group of girls were gathered to practice for their club, the Ouran High School Pep Squad.

"GO FIGHT WIN!" they shouted as they struck a pose. They froze in their poses and noticed that no one was really watching or applauding them. The captain, third year Hide Gikunshi came out her pose and put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"Moto," she said calmly with a bit of resentment in her voice. She was referring to Moto Shinpan the newest member of the prep squad how Hide had seemed fit to be extra hard on to see what she was worth. She also happened to be the one closest to hide at the moment.

"Uh yes Captain Gikunshi," she said running over to her team captain's side.

"Why is it that there's no one watching us like usual?" Hide asked in annoyance.

"If I were to guess, it was because they are all at the special host and hostess joined multicultural café," said Moto.

"Ugh, that's thing?" sneered Hide, "I can't believe that thing is going on! And I also can't believe that our normal spectators would rather go get waited on by a bunch of random girls then come here and watch us perform like they always have."

"Well maybe we should go and see what's so great about them," said Moto.

"An excellent idea newbie," said Hide, "Divas!" She reached up her left arm and snapped her fingers, "Let's move out." The squad all snapped their fingers back and forth in response before following their captain out of the gym.

* * *

"Okay how many dare me to try and balance this try on one finger?" asked Kaiya already holding the tray on the very tips of her fingers.

"Please don't Kaiya," said Belle, "We don't want a mess."

"Eh I won't be the one cleaning it up," said Kaiya.

"Do it Kaiya, do it!" the boys stated egging her on.

"Kaiya, no balancing acts period," said Haruhi, "Belle's right. I don't want a mess period."

"Eh you're too uptight Milady," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya put the tray down on the table now!" ordered Haruhi.

"Fine fine Mom," said Kaiya putting it down.

"Don't you talk to my Haruhi like that!" shouted Tamaki.

"Tamaki-Sempi clam down okay?" said Haruhi, "Let me worry about this."

"Yeah Milord, have some tea to help you clam down," said Hikaru offering him a cup. Tamaki took it and drank it. Suddenly everyone saw his face turn bright red.

"Hot!" Tamaki shouted, "This is tea is Hot!"

"Oops did I pour the Indian tea?" said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Hot, hot, help!" Tamaki shouted, "Anyone have some water?!"

"Here," said Kaiya handing him a cup.

"Thank you," said Tamaki chugging it down.

"Tamaki-Sempi no that'll make it worse!" Haruhi tried to warn right as Tamaki started creaming louder and running around in a panic.

"Now I wished Kaiya had gone and dumped that tray," muttered Belle.

"Ha, this is what's outdoing us?" she suddenly heard a new girl's voice say. All of the host and hostess club members all turned and saw a group of girls in golden cheer leader outfits walking into the garden.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" asked Kaiya.

"Clowns?" said the head girl, "That sounds more like you."

"If I'm not mistaken these are all member of the Ouran Pep Squad club, also know as the Diva Panthers," said Belle.

"Hmm, that's right," said the head.

"And that would make you Hide Gikunshi the team captain correct?" asked Belle.

"Correct again my good woman," said Hide.

"Wait they're just cheerleaders or something?" asked Kaiya.

"HA!" said Hide, "We are more then just cheerleaders! Divas?"

The pep squad all moved around until they were all well spread out with Hide in the front center. The girls all clapped their hands above their before putting their fists on their hips.

"We're not just here to lead you all in cheers. We're here to teach you the meaning of Fear!" they all shouted.

"What the?" asked Aiko.

"Oh you didn't get the message from before?" asked Hide, "Divas?"

"You think we're just beautiful but we're far from it. We lead the school in sprit that can't be beat!"

"No I got the message, you guys like to rhyme," said Kaiya, "What I don't get is why you're doing it here and now at our café at this time?"

"Did you do that on purpose?" asked Elaina.

"Do what?" asked Kaiya.

"Rhyme like that," said Elaina.

"No not really," said Kaiya.

"Hmm a fluke, how unsurprising," said Hide.

"Anyway she does have a point. What can we do for you find ladies?" asked Belle.

"We want to know why our normal spectators are here instead of watching us like they normally do," said Hide.

"I can't say," said Belle, "Other then they like what we had to offer more then what you did my dear girl."

"Uh excuse me?" said Hide, "You girls think you're all better then us?"

"Well not until you pointed out that we where," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth please," said Belle.

"Yeah please keep your mouth shut!" insisted Haruhi.

"What she's not doing anything," said Kaiya, "It's not her fault no one's coming to watch their team."

"Okay now you have to have done that one on purpose," said Elaina.

"No I am seriously not," said Kaiya.

"Are you mocking us now or something girl?" asked Hide as she walked up and poked Kaiya. Kaiya looked down at the place she had just poked and then back up at Hide.

"You did not just do that," she said.

"And what if I did?" asked Hide.

"Then you would have to leave," said Belle, "Maria-Sempi?"

"Yes," said Maria walking up next to Kaiya and stood at her full height.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by this?" asked Hide.

"Well if she doesn't maybe I could," said Elizabeth walking out from behind Maria with a black rose. She did her best to look as dark and mysterious as he could.

"Ha hardly," said Hide, "You people make me laugh. I cannot see how it is our usual spectators would want to come watch you instead of us. You guys have nothing compared to us."

"As suppose to you doing nothing besides jumping up and down all day trying to look pretty?" asked Kaiya.

"You think that's all we do?" asked Hide.

"Well what else would you do?" asked Aiko.

"Stop trying to egg them on please," said Haruhi, "Look I'm sorry you didn't get a lot people watching you today. But it wasn't our fault. We didn't decide to hold this café to simply make you lose all of your audience."

"Yeah it wasn't our fault we finally gave them actually worth watching," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Haruhi snapped, "Stop making it worse! Look we're sorry alright? Maybe tomorrow when we don't have a cos play or combined day some more will come and watch you again."

"Or they've finally realized they have other options," said Maria.

"Maria-Sempi seriously!" said Haruhi.

"No, no let the big girl talk. She seems to think you're all that and that what we do si so easy let's put it to the test. I challenge you to try and go up against us in a cheer off."

"A what?" asked the hostesses.

"A cheer off, "said Belle, "If I'm not mistaken its where two pep squads try to do different routines and cheers to see who is better."

"That's right!" said Hide, "So what do you say Hostesses? Think you're up to the challenge to prove how great you are?"

The hostesses all looked at each other.

"And just why would we want to do this exactly?" asked Kaiya, "I can't think of anything that would make us want to lower ourselves to your level personally."

"Stop mocking us little girl!" said Hide poking her again.

"I'm not mocking you fool! It's not my fault I can come up with rhymes better then you!" said Kaiya.

"Maybe you should just stop talking all together!" said Elaina.

"Kind of too late for that," said Maria.

"Yes indeed," said Hide, "So what do you think Hostess club? You got yourselves an excellent rhyme here. Why not put her skills to the teat and try to really out cheer us. That is if you think you can handle it."

"Are you kidding?!" said Tamaki, "My girl Haruhi and her hostess can handle any challenge that comes their way!"

"Tamaki-Sempi, please don't help like this," said Haruhi, "Look please lets not be enemies like this. We both have popular clubs. I'm sure when you have a special day or something a lot of the boys will abandon us to go see you. Okay it's no big deal."

"So in other words you're too afraid to take on the challenge?" taunted Hide.

"Are you kidding?!" asked Tamaki, "Haruhi's not afraid of anything!"

"Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"Well almost anything," said Tamaki.

"So then why don't you want to accept our challenge?" asked Hide.

"Because I don't want to bother with this; this is just pettiness really," said Haruhi.

"Pettiness?" said Hide. She grabbed a jug of water and dumped it onto Haruhi. Everyone gasped.

"What was that for?" asked Haruhi.

"To make our point Ms. Fujioka," said Hide.

"That what you're a bitch?" asked Elizabeth.

"That we don't make petty challenges. We really do want to see what you hostesses are made of. So either accept the challenge or be labeled as cowards."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"We'll have the newspaper club write an article about how the hostess club is nothing but cowards that are all mouth and no class," said Hide.

"You mean we're just like you?" asked Aiko. Hide glared at her.

"So," she said, "Do you accept or not?"

"Yes fine accept," said Kaiya, "If it'll get you off our backs!"

"Kaiya!" said the other hostesses.

"What you all have the same thought," said Kaiya, "It's not my fault I took the shot. That one was on purpose."

"That's nice Kaiya," said Belle, "But if our president does not wish for us to take up the challenge then we're not doing it understood?"

"And what are you afraid of at the moment Ms. Fujioka?" asked Hide.

"Nothing," said Haruhi drying herself with a towel, "I just think this is petty and a waste of time. Us doing this won't accomplish anything."

"Pres just go ahead and take on this pest. It's the only way we'll ever get any kind of rest," said Kaiya. "Hell she just got you soaked. How can we stand here and let her turn you into a joke?"

"Yes Miss Fujioka do you want to be turned into a joke?" asked Hide.

Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, fine, we'll do this cheer off. But promise me one thing. However wins this, after its done we won't harass each other clubs anymore fair?" she said.

"Deal," said Hide. She and Haruhi shook on it.

'What did I just get myself into now?' Haruhi thought in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?!" asked Haruhi as she slumped down onto one of the couches in the hostess club room annoyed.

"If I were to guess, a bitch off," said Elizabeth.

"Or in lame man's terms a cheer off against the over snobby pep squad," said Aiko. Haruhi moaned and rubbed her face in frustration.

"I don't want to go up against the pep squad. I don't want any controversy," she said, "We got to get out of it! Doing this won't do us any good!"

"Haruhi they dumped a pitcher of water on you," said Elaina, "What else would you recommend we do?"

"Walk away and be the bigger person," said Haruhi.

"Oh calm down milady," said Kaiya, "I doubt it'll be too hard to go up against them. How hard can it be to jump up and down and look pretty?"

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" asked Haruhi.

"Who can say?" said Kaiya, "It could stop any day."

"How about right now?" asked Haruhi, "It's getting annoying."

"Oh now don't be that way," said Kaiya, "Who knows, my rhyming could be here to stay."

"Oh great," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, how much of a competition could we be seeing going up against the pep squad?" asked Elaina.

"Pretty steep unfortunately," said Belle working on her laptop. She turned it around to show a video of the pep squad doing one of their routines. Needless to say, it wasn't simply them just jumping up and down waving pompoms. They were very well coordinated at their moves with their leaps and dance moves.

"Well," said Maria, "It looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"How are we going to be able to compete against that?" asked Haruhi, "I don't about you but I don't think I can do anything like that."

"Well I think I can do something like that," said Aiko. Everyone turned and looked at her. She pulled off a punch of different cushions off of one of the couches and placed them on the floor. She then kicked off her shoes and tucked her skirt in. Taking a deep breath, she went and did two back flips right on to the cushions safely.

"Wow," said Haruhi, "I didn't know you could do that."

"My sister's not the only skilled mover in the family," said Aiko.

"Well we got ourselves at least one good gymnastic in our group. Perhaps Aiko you could help at all with the coordination?" asked Belle.

"Maybe," said Aiko, "Maybe I could also bring my sister in. She knows a lot of different dance moves that maybe we could use."

"Oh yes that would be a smart idea," said Belle, "And we can make sure she is compensated for it as well if you'd like."

"Uh sure," said Aiko. She didn't want to admit her family could use the money since now her grandmother was giving them even less money, mostly out of retaliation for Aiko's threat of taking over the company from her.

"Shouldn't we do something like a pyramid or something?" asked Elizabeth, "Or lifting people up?"

"Hmm we'd have to use some of our lighter members," said Belle. She started typing again, "And would include myself Elaina and Aiko."

"Why aren't I on that list?" asked Kaiya, "That kind of makes me a little bit pisst."

"We probably only want three, and besides you classify as one of the stronger members of the club along with Elizabeth and Maria-Sempi. You could be use to lift us up if need be," said Belle.

"Oh that makes more sense," said Kaiya, "Sorry I got so tense."

"Belle where did you get that information exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya-Sempi," said Belle.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"So looks like we have a choreographer and we know we have people we can lift if need be," said Belle as she typed up a list, "I think we're going to need some music for the routine."

"I can help with that," said Elizabeth.

"No offence or anything Elizabeth but I don't know if your personal favorite kind of music would be like we're looking for," said Belle.

"Oh yeah?" said Elizabeth. She pulled out her iphone and started fiddling around with it. Suddenly a loud upbeat beat started to fill the room.

"Hey that's kind of catchy," said Aiko, "I can see dancing to that."

"It appears I was wrong," said Belle, "My apologies Elizabeth."

"It's all good," said Elizabeth.

"So we have choreography covered, and we have music," said Belle.

"Shouldn't we also make sure we have out own uniform or something?" asked Maria.

"That's a good idea Maria-Sempi," said Belle, "We should look into getting something worth wearing while we are more or less competing for boys' attention."

"Oh oh, we can ask Hikaru and Kaoru to help with that!" said Elaina, "Kaoru was telling me his mother was trying to come up with some cloths that look like cheerleader outfits for everyday wear."

"Who would do something so cruel?" asked Kaiya, "But then again this woman is related to Hikaru."

"Anyway in either case yes I agree with you Elaina. The twins would be the best bet to help us in coming up with uniforms for this."

"Oh great help from the twins," said Kaiya, "That's sure to help us win."

"Kaiya," said Belle, "Seeing as you seem hell bent on constantly rhyming like this, why don't you come up with the cheers we do during this?"

"Me?" said Kaiya, "Seriously?"

"Unless you suddenly lose your apparent great talent for rhyming, why not? It would you would be the best to not only come up with smack to counter whatever it is the pep squad is say about us in their cheers," said Belle.

"Hmm, so you think I have a really good rhyming itch?" said Kaiya. A smirk formed on her mouth. "Well I can find something that rhymes with…," All the hostess looked at her with rather shock faces.

"Witch," said Kaiya, "What did you all think I was going to pitch?"

"Oh you know that word that starts with b," said Aiko. Kaiya smirked.

"So you thought I was going to say that little word huh? Hmm this may just be fun," she said.

Belle looked over and Haruhi who made an uncertain face.

"It's your call as president Haruhi," she said. Haruhi nodded.

"Kaiya whatever you do, keep it at least PG with the choice of words," she said.

"Fine fine I can keep it simple," said Kaiya, "I wonder if I can insult them over their faces covered with pimples."

"I suppose if you want to you can put something like that in," said Haruhi.

"Yay," said Kaiya, "You just made my day!"

"Okay good news," said Aiko getting off their phones, "My sister said she can come by tomorrow to try and help us with our routine."

"Well that's nice of her," said Haruhi, "I hope it doesn't interfere with her schedule too much.

"Nah nothing she can't handle," said Aiko.

"What kind of color should we do for our uniforms?" asked Maria.

"Let's let Hikaru and Kaoru decide how about?" said Elaina.

"Well if first we'll have to actually ask them if they can do this for us," said Belle.

"I'll go ask them right now how about?!" said Elaina eagerly getting up.

"I can go with you," said Aiko, "We are co-vice-presidents after all."

"Sure," said Elaina. Haruhi noticed Belle sort of eye her sister walking out of the club room. She seemed to notice that Belle and Hikaru often seemed hostile over Kaoru and Elaina getting closer.

"You know this may sound crazy," said Maria, "But would if be too much against the rules to ask some of the boys from the host club to help us?"

"Why don't we ask the pep squad themselves?" asked Belle, "It'll be nice if we can figure out some ground rules for what we're doing."

"Fine, fine," said Haruhi.

"Do we all have to go?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, no one has to come if they don't want to," said Haruhi, "I wish I didn't have to go but I should as the president."

"Way to take responsibility Haruhi," said Belle, "Let's go."

Elizabeth, Maria and Kaiya all looked at each other.

"Eh might as well go and have some fun," said Kaiya, "Who knows I may be able to come up with some more puns."

"Let's hope you can be this creative when you come up with the actual cheers," said Elizabeth giggling as the girls hurried after Haruhi and Belle.

* * *

"Aiko-Chan!" said Hunny happily when he saw Aiko and Elaina walking into the club room.

"Hi Mitsukuni-Sempi," said Aiko happily seeing her boyfriend.

"Hi Elaina," said Kaoru also walking over to her.

"Hi Kaoru," said Elaina blushing.

"What brings you fine ladies here?" asked Tamaki.

"We're here on business actually," said Elaina, "You see we were wondering if you Kaoru and Hikaru could help us come up with some uniforms for our cheer off against the pep squad."

"You want our help?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes very much," said Elaina. Kaoru turned and looked as his brother.

"Well I guess we'd be the better choice in the matter of helping huh?" he said.

"Yeah I guess," said Hikaru, "Mom's been getting the cheer fever lately it seems."

"Oh thank you!" said Elaina as she reached up and hugged Kaoru without thinking.

"Of course," said Kaoru hugging her back. Elaina blushed slightly.

* * *

"Go Team Go!" the hostesses heard the pep squad cheering when they walked into the gym.

"Um president?" said one of the girls. Hide turned and looked at them with a sneer.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Come to try and bail out of the competition again?"

"Well not necessarily," said Haruhi, "Although it's not a bad idea. We really don't have to do this."

"Forget it!" said Hide.

"Well very well then," said Belle. "With that said we would like to discuss the ground rules. I was thinking we each do one big routine and then be allowed to do say four different cheers. Whoever gets the biggest reaction from the crowd is the winner. What do you think?"

"Hmm," said Hide thinking it over. She looked over at Moto and another girl, Inujuju Sebun or Inu for short second year who was the co-captain of the squad, "What do you think?"

"I think it's fair," said Inu.

"Alright then fair enough," said Hide before looking at the hostess, "You're on!"

"Very good," said Belle writing everything down, "Now then about the rules. Is it at all possible that we allow a few of our brother club the hosts help us?"

"No!" said Hide, "We don't use boys!"

"That's probably not all they don't use," whispered Elizabeth. Maria and Kaiya laughed.

"Very well then," said Belle, "That would be just fine. Good to see we can agree on some things. Well may the best team win."

"Oh don't worry we will," said Hide.

"Do what?" asked Kaiya, "Get kicked in the butt?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

"Hmm," muttered Kaiya sitting at her desk tapping a pen on her pad of paper. She tried thinking long and hard trying to think up some cheers. She was distracted by her kitten rubbing up against her leg.

"Hey you want some attention?" she said reaching down and picking up the kitten. She scratched the kitten's ears rubbed his chin. The kitten purred and purred. All too soon though the peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of door opening and the sound of barking as her brother's puppy came bounding into the room. Kaiya's kitten immediately sat up in her arms in defense.

"Yip-Yip-Yip!" the puppy barked as he came up to Kaiya and put his two front paws on her leg. Her kitten hissed and outstretched its claws in self defense.

"Owe!" Kaiya shouted as the kitten dug some of his claws into her skin, "Akihiro!"

Her little brother immediately popped up in her room.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you please get your dog out of my room?! He's scarring my cat!" said Kaiya.

Akihiro gave a whistle. "Come here boy." The puppy however seemed too interested in barking at the kitten.

"Come boy come here," Akihiro tried again calling to his puppy.

"What is all this noise?" asked their father walking into the room, "This is why I didn't think it was a good idea for you kids to get some pets."

"Whatever," said Kaiya as she stood up with her kitten still in her arms, doing his best to keep him away from the puppy, "Can you just help get him out of here?" Her dad grumbled as he walked over and picked the puppy up by his collar and carried him out.

"Go outside and play with him for a bit how about Akihiro?" he suggested.

"Come boy come on!" Akihiro encourage his puppy to follow him as he ran off. The puppy hurried after him happily. Kaiya gently stroked her kitten.

"There there everything's alright," she said as she plopped the kitten on the bed.

"Meow," he meowed at her.

"I bet," said Kaiya as she plopped on the bed. It got her to thinking. She quickly ran over to desk and started writing;

"_We're the hostess club hear us roar. No matter what you do, you'll see our spirit soar!"_

"Yeah I kind of like that one," she said, "Now I just got to think of three more."

She was once again distracted by the sound of her phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hello Kaiya," said Belle on the other end.

"Oh hey what's up?" asked Kaiya.

"Just seeing if everything's going okay with you and coming up with the cheers," said Belle.

"I have at least one down," said Kaiya.

"Well that's a good start. Make sure you bring it with your tomorrow for when we rehearse with Aiko's sister," said Belle.

"Don't worry I won't," said Kaiya.

"If you need some more help I can email you some sights I found that can help you come up with some cheers if need be," said Belle.

"Did you really?" said Kaiya, "Well if you want to you can go ahead and send them to me. In the mean time I'll just try coming up with more on my own."

"Very well," said Belle, "I see you're not rhyming so much anymore."

"Oh I still got more rhymes in store," said Kaiya.

"Never mind," said Belle, "Please keep up the good work."

"Oh don't go berserk," said Kaiya.

"Good-night Kaiya," said Belle quickly hanging up.

Kaiya smirked before looking back down at the pad of paper with her only cheer. For some reason the work berserk kept in her head.

"What's another word for berserk?" she asked out loud.

"Kaiya for one," he heard her dad call out.

"Thanks a lot Dad," said Kaiya, "let's berserk, berserk, wait, nut maybe. Hmm." she started writing again.

_You may think we are nuts but we are here to kick some butts!_

"Yeah that's not too bad," she said.

"Yip-Yip-Yip,"

"Ha ha!"

Kaiya looked out her window where for some reason her brother was running around with his dog right under.

"Why is it always under my window?" she muttered, "What a pest, Wait, pest."

_Hostesses, hostesses are the best. Everyone else is just a pest."_

"Yeah ha!" said Kaiya, "That's going to rattle a few cages that look like ribs on those stupid girls. Now I just need to come up with one more, but what one, what one?" She groaned once again when she heard her brother still playing loudly outside her window.

"Meow," whined her kitten.

"Yeah no kidding," said Kaiya, "They're so loud!" That struck another idea into her head, "Hmm loud.

_Say it loud; say it proud, Hostesses are here to wow the crowd!_

"Yeah these aren't too bad," said Kaiya.

"What's not so bad?" asked her mother walking into the room.

"Oh the cheers I had to come up for my club," said Kaiya holding up her list.

"I thought you were in a hostess club," said her mother.

"I am, it's a long story Mom," said Kaiya.

"Well are these all you're doing?" asked her mom.

"We're only doing four," said Kaiya.

"Well that maybe but maybe you should come up with some others that others may like. Maybe one or two of them may not like these particular ones," said her mother.

"What?" asked Kaiya.

"I'm just saying," said her mother.

"Fine!" said Kaiya grabbing the pad from her mother's hand, "I'll try to figure something else out."

"If you don't want to you don't have to," said her mother walking out of her room.

"This is annoying!" said Kaiya, "Hmm annoying, annoying, drag. Drag rhymes with brag, doesn't it. What else rhymes with brag, hmm."

_We're hostesses and we don't mean to brag; But we got this one in the bag _

"Yeah that's a good one," she said, "Now I got to at least come up with three more, but what ones sound good? I feel like such an idiot. Wait idiot, fool, hmm."

_If you think you can beat us then you're a fool. Because we the hostesses are just too cool!_

"Oh yeah that'll get a reaction out of them for sure!" said Kaiya proudly, "Hmm reaction, reaction!"

_We are hostesses and you can be most certain, We're here to take action!_

"Now just one more to go!" said Kaiya, "Wait one, that's it!"

_You can stand there looking stun, but hostesses will still be number one!_

"Oh yeah!" Kaiya shouted jumping up from her bed excited.

"Meow!" shouted her kitten in surprise.

"Oh sorry, I got excited," said Kaiya.

"Meow," he said again.

"I said I'm sorry okay?" said Kaiya, "But either way I'm so happy about this! I cannot wait until tomorrow to show these off. Just then she saw an email pop up in her inbox. She looked it over and saw it was from Belle like she promised.

"Eh too little too late," she said. Then she saw the message with the email as well.

"_If you want to send me some of the cheers you have so you can get a second opinion I'll gladly give it. Or maybe you could send some to my sister Aiko and or Haruhi since they're our president and vice-presidents."_

'Hmm,' thought Kaiya.

"How's it going?" asked her mom again appearing in her room. She looked over the email herself. "You should probably do that."

"Do what?" said Kaiya.

"Send all of your club mates these cheers to see what they think so that way they can get a chance to see what you got and maybe offer some ideas of their own," said her mother.

"Ugh Mother, are you just trying to get me to do some extra work?" asked Kaiya.

"I'm just saying," said her mother.

"Fine, fine," said Kaiya. It would shut her up then she'd do it.

* * *

Belle sat at her computer waiting to see if Kaiya would do send her a reply when it suddenly popped up.

"_Hey at the nice suggestion of my mother I'm sending you and our other club mates the different cheers I came up with to see what you think. You can tell me what you think tomorrow," _

"Hmm," said Belle as she scrolled over the different cheers Kaiya had sent her.

"Hey Belle," said Elaina walking into her room followed by her dog Midnight.

"Yes?" said Belle.

"I just got an email with a bunch of different cheers from Kaiya. Did you want to see them?" asked Elaina.

"No I have them here. She's sending them to all of us," said Belle, "Did you see any you liked?"

"Yes I did," said Elaina wrapping her arms around her sister, "What about you?"

"Yes, and I'll make sure to show what ones I like tomorrow when we met up again. You should do the same."

"Sounds fair," said Elaina kissing her sister's cheek, "I wonder what the other girls will like."

"We shall see tomorrow won't we," said Belle.

* * *

**Author's Note: There is a poll now up where you can vote what cheers you like best. The top four will be the ones the hostesses cheer in the cheer off. **

**Also I'm so sorry I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but the co-caption of the pep squad is in honor of Inujuju712. Her last name actually means seven. If you ever get a chance look her up.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

"Thanks for coming down to help us with this cheer off Sis," said Aiko as she and Hana walked towards the gym Belle had managed to reserve for them to practice in.

"Sure it's no problem," said Hana, "I don't know you aware of this or not but I was on the pep squad back when I was in high school."

"No I remember," said Aiko, "You always had them over practicing and our, ahem, father would always watch in a sick way."

"You noticed that too huh?" said Hana sheepishly.

"It was kind of hard not to," said Aiko, "I can only imagine what he was doing when he went into the bathroom to watch." Both sisters actually shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway," said Hana, "How much did your little friend say they were willing to compensate us for me doing this?"

"I'm not sure," said Aiko, "But I'm sure you can work something out. Just try to come across too desperate or greedy."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, no thanks to Grandmother, we are desperate," said Hana, "And what do you mean about coming across as greedy?"

"Never mind," said Aiko right as they walking into the gym. In one section of the gym mats had already been set up for them to practice on. The other girls were already there waiting for them. Belle was on her laptop going off on something with Elaina next to her.

Elizabeth was fiddling with ipod. Maria and Haruhi were both looking over a piece of paper.

Kaiya sat away from the rest of the group further up on the bleachers looking like a person trying to act rebellious.

"Hi everyone," said Aiko.

"Oh hello Aiko and hello to you too Miss Kichida," said Belle. Haruhi was quick to jump up and walk over to the two sisters.

"It's very kind of you to come and help us with this. I wish we didn't have to, but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get it out of it," she said shaking Hana's hand.

"Sure no problem," said Hana, "How did you guys get roped into this?"

"The pep squad was getting jealous of our popularity and they thought they show us up by challenging us to this," said Elizabeth looking up from her ipod.

"That's one way of looking at it," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well can't say I'm too surprised," said Hana, "I've known some pretty jealous girls from when I was on the pep squad. Now then let's begin, everyone line up." The girls were quick to hurry up and get lined up on the mats. Hana walked back and forth looking at the seven of them.

"So any of you ever take real dance lessons?" she asked.

All the girls except Haruhi and Kaiya raised their hands.

"What's your deal?" Hana asked the two of them.

"Eh I wasn't too interested in learning dance moves really," said Kaiya.

"Fair enough I guess," said Kaiya before looking at Haruhi, "what about you?"

"Well given the fact that she's a commoner I think it's safe to say she was never given the chance to learn dance professionally," Belle spoke up.

"Well there's that," said Haruhi, "But I'm not that good of a dancer. I only really know the waltz and I'm still not that good at it."

"I see," said Hana, "Well no matter, I'm sure we can work with what we got. Let's start with something simple, step left step right. It's really simple. Start with your feet together then step your left foot out, bring it back in, step the right foot out and bring it back in. If you can't do that then we'll we're screwed. Now let's try it. Each time we start something we'll start off like this, 5, 6, 7, 8 okay? Let's go, 5, 6, 7, 8!" The girls all started stepping to their left and then to their right easily.

"Good now we're going to add some hang gestures," said Hana. She held her arms out with her hands as fists horizontally, "Now when you step to the left and right make sure to look the way you're looking and at the same time tilt your arms the way you're stepping, like this." She went and performed the mover herself, "Everyone got it? 5, 6, 7, 8!" This time when the girls tried doing the move, Haruhi accidentally hit Elizabeth in the face with her elbow.

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi.

"It's okay," said Elizabeth rubbing her cheek.

"Okay, let's spread out so we have more room to try it again without punching someone in the face," said Hana. The girls were quick to do so. "Okay now let's try it again, 5, 6, 7, 8." This time no one was hit.

"Good good that was much better," said Hana, "Now we're going to make things a bit more complicated. Instead of tilting the elbows up, I want you to wing your fists out, like this. She stepped with her left foot while swinging her arm and still holding her hand in a fist and repeated the same technique with her right foot and hand, "Everyone got it? 5, 6, 7, 8!" This time when the girls tried, Maria accidentally swung her arm out and hit Kaiya in the stomach knocking her completely over.

"Oh my Kaiya!" said Maria kneeling down next to her, "Are you okay?!" Kaiya moaned as she sat up.

"I think you knocked off a few pounds with that blow," she said weakly.

"Okay okay hold on," said Hana walking over to her and kneeling down, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah I think so," said Kaiya as she stood up.

"I am so sorry Kaiya!" said Maria.

"It's okay," said Kaiya, "I've been through worse I'm sure."

"Do you need to sit down?" asked Hana, "Or can you shake it off?"

"You sound like my dad you know that?" asked Kaiya. She took a few deep breaths, "I think I can still try. Just make sure I'm not standing too close to Maria-Sempi."

"I am so sorry Kaiya!" said Maria.

"It's okay really," said Kaiya as she moved the opposite end of the line.

"You seem pretty strong," said Hana looking Maria over.

"Yes my papa says it's from always willingly to help out whenever we visit Ecuador," said Maria.

"Hmm, hey Aiko, come here real fast will you?" asked Hana. Aiko sheepishly walked over to her sister and Maria. "Stand in front of Maria. Maria, I want you to put your hands oh Aiko's hips and see if you can lift her up."

"What?" asked both girls.

"Just do it alright," said Hana, "Hey uh Elizabeth right?"

"Yes?" said Elizabeth.

"Come here and stand behind Maria just in case," said Hana.

"Just in case of what?" asked all three.

"In case Maria drops Aiko. It'll be less painful that way," said Hana.

"What?!" said every girl except Belle though she did look surprised.

"Just trust me okay?" said Hana. Elizabeth cautiously walked over behind Maria.

"Now come on, on the count of three Maria I want you to lift Aiko up okay?" said Hana.

"Okay," said Maria feeling nervous, "I'm sorry if I drop you Aiko.

"It's okay, just try not to please," said Aiko timidly.

"Okay on the count of three," called out Hana, "One, two, three."

"Whoa!" Aiko shouted as Maria managed to lift her up near her shoulders.

"Careful, careful," said Maria as she did her best to steady Aiko in her hands.

"Doing good doing good," said Hana, "Now you can put her down."

All of the girls breathed a sigh of relief as Aiko came back to the ground. Aiko got onto her hands and knees and kissed the mats repeatedly.

"Knock if off," said Hana making her sister stand up, "I figured you'd be one that we could have lifted up."

"Do I have to?" asked Aiko.

"If you guys want to win then yeah," said Hana, "And I think at least one other one will have to be lifted up as well." She looked around, "Um Haruhi."

"What?" said Haruhi looking terrified.

"Come here," said Hana.

"I, I don't know if it's a good idea for me to be lifted up," said Haruhi.

"Just come over here," said Hana motioning her over towards Maria. Both girls looked at each other nervously.

"Do you want me to still stand behind in case she drops her?" asked Elizabeth.

"For now yeah," said Hana, "Okay Maria just like before, on the count of three, one, two three!"

"Ah!" Haruhi screamed as Maria lifted her up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Maria as she did her best to keep Haruhi balanced.

"How she's feeling?" asked Hana.

"A little bit heavier then Aiko but not too bad," said Maria.

"Okay put her down," said Hana.

"So then if Mari-Sempi's going to lift up the pres, who's going to life up Aiko?" asked Kaiya.

"No one I hope," said Aiko.

"No I think I know who," said Hana looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked worried.

"Me?" she said.

"Front and center!" said Hana pointing. Elizabeth quickly did as she was told. Hana smirked at her sister.

"You're trying to get me killed aren't you?" snapped Aiko walking over to Elizabeth.

"Will one of your twins stand behind Elizabeth please?" asked Hana.

"Uh sure," said Elaina taking the place behind Elizabeth.

"Ready?" said Hana, "One two three."

"Ah!" Aiko cried as she was lifted.

"You're not going to be able to shout like that during an actual routine," said Hana. "Let's try Haruhi and Aiko together and have the other twin stand behind Maria."

"Very well," said Belle taking her spot.

"Haruhi," said Aiko, "Are you scared?"

"A little, but I'm sure we'll be fine," said Haruhi though her voice was shaking. Both took a deep breath as Hana counted. Both screamed as they were lifted up.

"Hey how's the weather up there?" asked Kaiya walking in-between the two groups.

"Not funny Kaiya," said Aiko.

"Whoa Aiko steady!" said Elizabeth as she started swaying.

"Whoa, whoa," said Aiko as Elizabeth lost her footing and started tilting towards Maria accidentally bumping into her and Haruhi.

"Whoa!" both girls shouted as they two started to sway. Before anyone knew it all seven girls were in a pile on the floor.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" asked Moto as she and Inu walked towards the gym.

"Pres wanted to know how the compaction's doing," said Inu when they came to the outside of the gym.

"Do you think we're being petty with this competition?" asked Moto.

"Maybe a little, but who knows? Maybe this will be a good thing for all of us in a weird way," said Inu. She looked around and happen to see a window near a ladder, "Come on let's get a good look in." The two climbed up and looked in just in time to see the hostess all fall over.

"Ha, look at them! They look so pathetic!" said Inu.

"I guess it won't be much of a competition, now will it?" said Moto.

"No hardly one at all," said Inu, "Oh wait, wait, is that who I think it is?"

"Who?" asked Moto.

"Hana Kichida, the best pep squad dancer in the history of Ouran!" said Inu, "Oh boy if she's helping them we really could be in for a competition after all! We got to get back to the pres and tell her what's going on!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

"No way, Hana Kichida?" asked Hide.

"Yep I'm pretty sure it was here," said Inu.

"Good grief!" said Hide, "Why would such a legend be working with some sort of mediocre group?"

"I have no idea," said Inu.

"I got to go see this for myself!" said Hide.

* * *

"Okay okay let's not get discouraged," said Hana helping some of the girls to stand, "You're not the first to fall over during your first attempt to hoist someone up."

"Did they also suffer from this kind of pain?" asked Haruhi rubbing her back.

"Yes or worse," said Hana.

"Nice," said Haruhi. She was caught off guard by the feeling of something cold coming into contact with her back. "AH!" she screamed. She turned around to see Belle behind her. "What did you do?"

"Just applied an ice pack Haruhi for your back," said Belle. She walked over to a red cooler and pulled out some more, "Kyoya thought it was smart to make sure we had a first-aid kit for such an emergency."

"Yes I bet he did," said Haruhi holding the pack to her back.

"My dear girl you haven't even begun to experience pain," said Hana.

"Oh great," said Haruhi.

"Well no pain no gain," said Kaiya stretching her arms, "That's what Dad always says."

"Yes we are often told the same thing when we get ready for riding," said Elaina who was also stretching.

"So now that we've gotten this all over with should we start up again?" asked Hana.

"You're not going to make us lift up Aiko and Haruhi again are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"No let's try to see if you guys can handle the simple moves. Line up!" ordered Hana. The girls were quick to oblige. "Alright let's try the arm and step movement again, 5, 6, 7, 8."

The girls were quick to make to try the steps again, and this time no one was hit in the face with the elbow.

"Good, good, let's try again, 5, 6, 7, 8," Hana counted off.

* * *

"Give me a boost," said Hide once she, Inu and Moto got to the gym again. Both girls managed to lift her up towards the open window. Hana looked in where she aw the hostess club doing the simple stepping routine.

"You got to be kidding me, that's all she has them doing?" said Hide, "The legendary Hide Kichida merely teaching them the side step routine?"

"Could that just mean we still have a good chance to win?" asked Moto.

"Possibly," said Hide, "Let me down will you?" The girls were quick to get her back down to he ground. "However that still doesn't mean they won't give us a run for our money. Even if she's merely teaching them the side steps she stills a legend and therefore can still possibly get them whipped into shape. If anyone can, it's Hana Kichida."

"Why don't we try getting her to help us?" asked Moto. The upperclassmen looked at her stunned.

"That may not be a bad idea," said Hide, "I've always wanted a chance to work with Hana! Moto you wait here for when their petty little practice session is over to try to talk to her and or if she steps out for a little bit alone."

"Uh why me?" asked Moto.

"Because we're the president and vice-president of the pep squad, we need to be at practice," said Hide, "Look just wait here alright? You're a great dancer it won't be too bad if you miss one practice."

"Um okay," said Moto. She went and slumped by the door hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long to talk to this so called legend.

* * *

"Good, you guys seem to have the move down pretty well," said Hana, "I want you to work on it in private at home before tomorrow. In the mean time let's here the kind of cheers you were thinking about."

"Oh sure I got that covered," said Kaiya. She walked over to the bleachers and picked up one of the papers Maria and Haruhi had been looking over.

"My my you came up with these all on your own?" asked Hana looking them over.

"Yep all on my own," said Kaiya.

"What ones did you want to do?" asked Hana.

"We don't know," said Kaiya, "I'm thinking we're probably not going to want to do these two, _You can stand there looking stun, but hostesses will still be number one! _or Hostesses, _hostesses are the best. Everyone else is just a pest_."

"Okay we'll put those on most likely not list," said Belle writing down in her journal.

"I kind of like this one, _We are hostesses and you can be most certain, We're here to take action!_" said Kaiya.

"Anyone else like that one?" asked Belle. None of the girls raised their hands, "Well merely Mark that down as only having one vote then."

"I like that one, _Say it loud, say it proud, Hostesses are here to wow the crowd_," said Maria.

"Anyone else?" asked Belle. No one else raised their hand, "Very well this one also has a single vote. Who else has a favorite?"

"Oh I like this one, _We're the hostess club hear us roar. No matter what you do, you'll see our spirit soar!_" said Aiko.

"Does anyone else feel the same way?" asked Belle. Once again no one raised their hands, "Alright another one with just one vote. May I say what one I like?"

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, I'm rather found of _You may think we are nuts but we are here to kick some butts!_" said Belle. The other six girls all looked at her in shock.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes why?" asked Belle.

"You don't seem to be the kind of person who would like something like that," said Aiko.

"Oh please," said Belle, "I can't help but think that we are entitled to a little butt kicking."

"Well I got to agree with you on that and that cheer's pretty cool," said Kaiya.

"Oh so we finally have a cheer that has more then one vote hmm?" said Belle writing it down.

"I'm surprised you don't like it Elaina," said Elizabeth, "I thought you and your sister usually had the same kind of thought."

"Well normally yes but lately I don't know it seems that we've been changing our way of thinking," said Elaina. Belle looked over at her sister at that comment.

"Well then Elaina, do you have a particular favorite cheer?" she asked.

"Yes I do, it's _If you think you can beat us then you're a fool. Because we the hostesses are just too cool_," said Elaina.

"Oh I like that one too," said Elizabeth.

"Very well looks like that one also gets a double vote," said Belle, "Haruhi you haven't said what one you like best."

"That's because I could care less about what ones we do!" said Haruhi, "I still think this is all a big waist of time!"

"Well there's only one left, _We're hostesses and we don't mean to brag But we got this one in the bag_," said Belle.

"Well I do rather like that one," said Elizabeth.

"I do too," said Maria.

"Me too!" said Aiko.

"Wow, this one gets three votes," said Belle, "So I guess it's still undecided though? Haruhi, are you sure you don't have an opinion?"

"Not really," said Haruhi.

"Well then how about this, if it comes down to it, you get the final say as our president," said Belle.

"Uh sure I guess," said Haruhi.

"In the mean time I suggest the rest of also really put some thought into what cheers we would really like to do so we can give out honest opinion on the situation," said Belle.

The other girls nodded.

"Good then, I suppose the practice is over?" asked Belle.

"For today," said Hana, "See you guys tomorrow. Aiko I have to um head to work so I'll meet you at home okay?"

"Uh sure I guess," said Aiko. She hated that her sister was still stripping, but she got to admit it was putting food on the table and helping them with their mother's medical bills.

* * *

Moto sat by the door starting to feel board. She had been sitting in the hot sun for what seemed like hours waiting for this girl to come out. Suddenly she heard the door open and out stepped the supposable Hana Kichida.

"Um excuse me, Miss Kichida?" she asked getting up and following after.

"Yes?" asked Hana.

"I'm Moto Shinpan of the Ouran Pep Squad Diva Panthers," said Moto.

"That's what you're going by now?" asked Hana.

"Uh yes we changed the name two years ago," said Moto.

"Oh deal lord, Divas, really?" said Hana, "Anyway how can I help you?"

"Well according to our president you're a legend from the older pep squad days and she was wondering if there was anyway you could consider coming to help us with our routines," said Moto.

"Oh I would love to but I'm afraid I can't at the moment," said Hana, "I'm already made a commitment to help my sister's club with their routines for the cheer off."

"Wait your sister?" asked Moto.

"Yes my sister is a member of the hostess club, Aiko Kichida," said Hana, "And I'm sorry but family comes first."

"Oh so that's why you're helping them," said Moto.

"And how did you find that out?" asked Hana, "You weren't breaking a pep squad oath about not spying on the enemy were you?"

"Uh no, I just happened to see you go into the same gym the other hostesses were going into and I could only assume you were helping them," said Moto.

"Hmm," said Hana narrowing her eyes at her.

"I should go nice talking to you!" said Moto running off. She raced back to the pep squad gym.

The squad was already starting to pack up.

"Miss President?" she said.

"What?" asked Hide, "Did you get her to agree?"

"Uh no she won't because she said she agreed to help hostess club already and that was only because her sister's in the club," said Moto.

"Her sister's in the hostess club?" asked Hide.

"Yes, Aiko," said Moto.

"Seriously?" asked Hide, "Well that's interesting. There's only one thing we can do now."

"Just keep practicing and hope we're good enough to beat the hostesses since we have more experience?" asked Moto.

"No, we have to recruit Hana Kichida's sister to join us instead of the hostess club!" said Hide.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

"And step and turn. And step and turn," Aiko chanted over and over as she practiced some of the steps her sister had taught her over and over again at school.

"Wow you're pretty good,"

Aiko stopped in mid pose when she one of the members of the pep squad watching her.

"Um thanks," she said, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Inu Sebun, co-captain of the Ouran Pep Squad," she said giving the familiar finger snap.

"Uh hi," said Aiko as she started to walk off again.

"You're Hana Kichida's sister aren't you?" asked Inu.

"Uh yeah that's right," said Aiko.

"Wow do you know how famous your sister is with our squad?" asked Inu.

"I have my theories," said Aiko, "She was pretty happy with being on the squad in high school."

"You ever like dancing?" asked Inu.

"Not as much as her," said Aiko.

"But you're still pretty good huh?" asked Inu walking after her.

"I guess," said Aiko.

"Can you do this?" asked Inu as she went and did a twist and pumped her arms into the air.

"Uh I think my sister's done that one," said Aiko as she went and did the action flawlessly.

"Nice," said Inu, "How about this move?" She jumped up and touched the tips of her toes, "I'm the best on my squad at that move. Of course I can't hold up to your sister."

"Oh really?" said Aiko. She went and did a toe touch as well.

"Nice," said Inu, "It looks like dance moves are in your family's blood."

"Sure," said Aiko.

"Want to come and practice with me?" asked Inu.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Aiko, "Aren't we like suppose to be enemies at the moment?"

"So it doesn't mean we can't practice together. You know make sure it's a fair fight," said Inu, "Come on." Aiko reluctantly followed the girl to the pep squad's gym and before long the two of them were moving together with the different moves.

* * *

"Are any of the other girls in the hostess club as good as you?" asked Inu after the two of them stopped to catch their breath and rest.

"Well not yet. They're not really into that sort of thing," said Aiko.

"Are they learning the moves okay?" asked Inu.

"Well they're a little bit rusty but their starting to get it," said Aiko.

"You know I can't help but think that you're wasting your time with the hostess club with talents of yours. You should join up with us the pep squad," said Inu. Aiko spit out the water she was sipping.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Don't you think you'd do better with us in this sense?" said Inu, "You're wasting your time and talent being with them."

"Well I don't like dancing that much," said Aiko, "I'm happy with my current club."

"Even though you're wasting your time and your sister's with their poor antics?" asked Inu.

"They're not bad," said Aiko, "They just need some more practice that's all. And if my sister doesn't mind helping us out well then it's none of your problem. I should get going."

"Think about it Aiko," said Inu, "You could become a great dancer with us." Aiko merely kept running until she was out the door.

She had barely gotten away from the pep squad's gym when she happened to come across Maria.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she noticed how tired and sweaty she looked.

"I got tricked into practicing with a member of the pep squad who tried to convince me to join their squad since apparently I would be simply wasting my time with you guys," said Aiko.

"Oh and what did you tell them?" asked Maria.

"Told them I wasn't interested," said Aiko, "I'm going to stick with you."

"Good for you," said Maria.

* * *

"Hey president," said Inu over her phone.

"Well did you manage to get her?" asked Hide.

"No she's says she's too dedicated with her hostess club," said Inu.

"Drat!" said Hide, "Alright we'll have to try something else then."

* * *

"How are you doing on learning the moves?" asked Aiko.

"Not too bad," said Maria, "And step and turn. And step and turn, whoa whoa!" She lost her footing and fell.

"Maria-Sempi, are you okay?" asked Aiko helping her up.

"Yes it was just my butt," said Maria rubbing it.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh hello Mori-Sempi," said Aiko. Maria gulped when she heard Mori behind her.

"Maria-Sempi he asked you a question," said Aiko.

"Right," said Maria turning and looking at Mori sheepishly, "I'm okay for the most part Mori thank you."

"Were you trying to do more with your dance routine?" asked Hunny walking up next to Aiko and taking her hand.

"Yeah, we've been learning different moves thanks to my sister Hana," said Aiko.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Hunny giggling, "How's everything going with that?"

"Aside from me falling on my butt?" said Maria, "just fine."

"Is everyone else going falling over a lot too?" asked Hunny.

"Not too bad," said Aiko, "Hana's a real god teacher."

"Oh I want to watch you practice," said Hunny.

"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with that," said Maria.

"Yay!" said Hunny.

* * *

"You're late," said Belle when Maria and Aiko finally arrived that the gym for practice.

"Not by that much," said Maria.

"We got distracted temporally," said Aiko, "We're going to have an audience today if that's alright."

"As long as they're not spies for the pep squad," said Belle right as the door opened and in came Hunny and Mori.

"Yeah I don't think they're spies," said Kaiya.

"Hi I hope you're okay with us watching," said Hunny.

"Just don't get in the way please," said Belle.

"No problem, oh and I hope you don't mind but when some of our friends heard we were going to come and watch, they wanted to come to watch too," said Hunny.

"Uh," said Haruhi, "When you say friends, do you mean…,"

"Haruhi!" sang Tamaki running into the gym, "I've come to offer my support as you take on that evil squad." Behind him came Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mark.

"They're not evil Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"I don't know I think I saw horns sticking out of some of their heads the other day," said Kaiya.

"When was that your last Satan sacrifice," said Hikaru.

"Yeah we missed you there by the way," said Kaiya. Just then a whistle blew as Hana walking into the gym looking like a real coach.

"Alright ladies let's see how many of you have the step and turn down," she said. She stopped when she saw the host club sitting on the bleachers. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to see how our girls are doing," said Tamaki, "Please let us stay please!"

"Fine just don't get in the way and cause distractions alright?" said Hana.

"We will do our best," said Kyoya.

"Alright ladies," said Hana, "Let's do this, 5, 6, 7, 8. And step and turn. And step and turn."

"Go Haruhi Go!" cheered Tamaki.

"It's not that exciting," said Hikaru. Hana blew her whistle at them.

"Quiet up there!" she ordered.

"Sorry," said Tamaki.

"Okay let's see if we can try toe taps," said Hana, "Aiko come and show them how it's done."

"Sure," said Aiko as she turned as did the move.

"That's looks hard," said Haruhi.

"Its fine you all don't have to do that," said Hana, "Just try your best. You can go first and get it out of the way Haruhi and get it out of the way."

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she went jumped up trying to touch her toes only to land hard on the floor.

"Owe!" she moaned.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he ran towards her. He helped her to stand up, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?!"

"I'm fine Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi wiggled out of his grip. Hana blew her whistle at him.

"Let go of her and get back in their in the bleachers before I throw you out!" she ordered.

"But Haruhi's been hurt!" said Tamaki.

"She's fine," said Hana pushing Tamaki away, "Right?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi nodding her head.

"There see?" said Hana, "It's wasn't too bad. It was your first time after all. I bet with a little bit more work you could do it."

"I'll help her with it," said Tamaki excitedly.

"Why aren't you back in the bleachers?" asked Hana.

"Right sorry," said Tamaki. He quickly went and too his seat again.

"Who wants to try again?" asked Hana. Maria raised her hand, "Alright." Maria went and jumped up touching her toes and landed on the mat perfectly.

"Great!" said Hana. Maria nodded her head smiling when she saw Mori smiling at her and giving her a thumb's up. She blushed red and headed towards the group.

"Next?" asked Hana.

"I'll give it a try," said Elaina walking to the front.

"Just be careful of your foot Elaina," said Belle.

"I will," said Elaina as she went and jumped up and touched her toes. Her landing however was a little bit rough.

"Elaina, are you okay?" asked Belle running over to her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Elaina. Both Belle and Hana helped her up.

"You're landing was better then Haruhi's at least," said Elizabeth.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Did you want to go next Liz?" asked Hana.

"Its Elizabeth thank you," said Elizabeth, "And yes I'll go next!" She jumped up and touched her toes and did a good landing.

"Yeah you go girl!" Mark cheered.

"Of course you already knew I could spread them like that didn't you?" said Elizabeth in a seductive tone winking at her boyfriend.

"Anyway, shall I go next?" said Belle as she went and did a toe tap almost managed to make a good landing but stumbled a bit.

"That's okay, that's okay it was your first time," said Hana, "And it looks like Kaiya is last?"

"Eh sure why not?" asked Kaiya as she went and did her jump. She too stumbled a bit when she landed similar to Belle.

"Good good, not too bad," said Hana, "You guys are already doing well. Let's keep trying this shall we?" The girls all spread out and kept trying to do their toe taps. Maria, Elizabeth and Aiko did it perfect nearly every time. Belle and Kaiya stopped stumbling a little. Elaina and Haruhi however seemed to keep landing a bit too hard each time they tried it.

"Don't let it discourage you guys," said Hana helping Haruhi to stand while Belle helped Elaina up, "You're getting better with each try."

"You need to take it easy Elaina," Belle whispered to her sister, "Don't forget how badly you broke your leg. You've only recently recovered."

"I know," said Elaina, "and I'm being careful. Maybe Haruhi was right though, maybe this was a bad idea."

"Oh don't say that," said Belle, "We have to try something to get those snotty girls to shut up."

"Elaina, are you doing okay?" asked Kaoru walking up to her.

"Yeah I'm doing okay for the most part. I'd probably be doing better if hadn't been for what happened to my leg not too long ago."

"I bet," said Kaoru, "Hey um can I come over to your house to show you something?"

"What?" asked both sisters.

"I wanted to get your opinion of the uniforms we're making for you girls," said Kaoru.

"Yes that would be a great idea Kaoru," said Belle.

"See you there," said Kaoru planting a kiss on Elaina's cheek. Elaina blushed.

* * *

**Author's note: I have a rough idea as to what the uniforms will look like. However if anyone wants to PM me their opinion on that they think they should look like I will gladly take it into possible consideration. **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Greed the Ultimate Shield: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Alright are you ready?" asked Kaoru as he unzipped the clothes bag to revile a two piece light blue tang top and ruffled skirt with a gold trim on the both the bottom of the shirt and top of the skirt. Across the chest of the front of the tang top was the word Hostess in gold letters. On one of the ruffles of the skirt was the letter H and C also in gold.

"There's also one on the back," said Kaoru moving the skirt around to show where the other H and C could be seen. "So what do you think?"

It's lovely!" said Elaina looking the outfit over.

"Thanks," said Kaoru, "Did you want to try it on? It's made in your size."

"Uh sure," said Elaina taking the outfit and heading towards the bathroom.

"Why was the outfit made in her size?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "She was the one that asked so I made it with her in mind."

"Uh-huh," said Belle, "Then why couldn't I try it on seeing as how she and I are the same size."

"Did you want to try it on?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I would like to eventually," said Belle, "Did you make two of the same size?"

"Uh no, I only had the one made since I wanted to really get the approval of the design before I made all of them," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Belle, "Well we shall have to make sure to have Elaina model for the other hostesses tomorrow then won't we?"

"Oh sure, Elaina would make a great model," said Kaoru. Belle looked at Kaoru with a stern look.

"Are you trying to hint at something Kaoru?" she asked.

"Well no, not really Kaoru," said Kaoru, "I mean I'm sure you'd make a good model if you wanted to wear it."

"Maybe I should," said Belle.

"Well how does it look?" Elaina asked running out of the bathroom in the cheerleader outfit and twirling.

"You look amazing!" said Kaoru.

"Yes very nice," said Belle smiling.

"Belle maybe you should try it on too!" said Elaina, "It feels so nice and it's real easy to move in."

"Very well I shall try it to see how it feels," said Belle. The two sisters disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"Were you and Kaoru arguing outside just now?" Elaina asked as the two sisters stripped their clothes, "Oh can you help me unzip?"

"Sure what one, the shirt or skirt?" asked Belle.

"Both please," said Elaina.

"Sure and no we weren't arguing. I was just wondering why he only made one outfit and it only fit you and to a lesser extent me," said Belle, "Do you think I should take off my bra with this outfit?"

"I did," said Elaina, "Did you want me to take it off?"

"Could you?" asked Belle turning around so her sister could undo it. "I think I need a new bra. This one's too tight one me."

"Do you want a message?" asked Elaina.

"I would love nothing more, but we really shouldn't keep our guest waiting," said Belle.

"Are you jealous of me and him?" asked Elaina.

"No I'm happy you're finally breaking out of your shell and finding something new in your life beside me," said Belle.

"It doesn't mean you can't be jealous," said Elaina.

"I am not jealous thank you!" said Belle, "I'm just a little bit cautious of him after I found the two of you on your bed making out that's all."

"Okay yes but we had backed off a little before you found us, with Kyoya-Sempi," said Elaina.

"Yes thank you for that reminder," muttered Belle.

"Why haven't you and him spent anytime together for a while?" asked Elaina.

"We're both busy people both busy trying to manage a crazy group of people," said Belle. Elaina cleared her throat. "Yes yes," muttered Belle, "But anyway we really shouldn't leave our guest alone at the moment. Could you give me some privacy for a moment while I put on the outfit?"

"Sure," said Elaina as she finished redressing and walked out.

"Hi everything okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes why?" asked Elaina.

"I don't know it sounded like the two of you were arguing there for a second," said Kaoru.

"Oh no it was nothing," said Elaina.

"So how was it really? Be honest," said Kaoru.

"It was great I'm sure the girls will love it!" said Elaina.

"Great," said Kaoru, "You know what we should do after we kick those stupid pep squad girls' butts? We should have a big celebration."

"That's a great idea," said Elaina, "Were you thinking a big group party or just the two of us?"

"Uh we can go both if you want," said Kaoru sheepishly.

"Sure, I can't see anything wrong with that. I'm sure Tamaki-Sempi will want to treat Haruhi separately with Haruhi and possibly Mark-Sempi with Elizabeth or Hunny-Sempi with Aiko," said Elaina.

"Sure," said Kaoru, "Hey Elaina, have you ever thought that maybe we could take this relationship a little bit more seriously?"

"Uh well um," Elaina sputtered.

"Well Kaoru Hitachiin," said Belle walking out of the bathroom, "You'll be happy to know you did not fail in making a nice outfit for us to wear in this petty competition." She walked over to a full length mirror and looked at herself, "I highly think that this will get us some bonus points in the matter of competition."

"Yeah that was kind of my intent," said Kaoru smirking.

"You have quite the dirty don't you Mr. Hitachiin?" said Belle.

"Only when I'm thinking of a pretty girl," said Kaoru looking over at Elaina. Belle could see the two of them looking at each other through the mirror.

"Does your brother think the same way?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru, "Speaking of which I should get home to him. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Kaoru, want me to show you out?" asked Elaina following after him.

"Sure," said Kaoru. The two of walked down in silence down the stairs until they came to the front door.

"Thanks again for coming over," said Elaina.

"Yeah I love coming over to your house," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I just wanted to let you know I really do like spending time with you," said Elaina, "It's just that, it's just that…,"

"It's just hard breaking out of the usual barrier you've built up with your sister," said Kaoru, "Yeah I know. I can relate fully. I've just have a little bit more time to get use to being around other people. So don't worry about. I'm still there fully myself," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Elaina. Both stood in silence for a moment before Elaina found herself leaning up and kissing Kaoru softly. Kaoru didn't resist for a moment, but welcomed it joyfully.

'Yeah I can definitely be patient,' he thought.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru when he got home.

"Hey how was your time at your girlfriend's house?" asked Hikaru.

"I was just showing her the uniform," said Kaoru, "You could have come too you know."

"Nah I didn't want to be third wheel over at your girlfriend's house," said Hikaru.

"Are you jealous of me and Elaina or something?" asked Kaoru.

"No I'm happy you have a girlfriend," said Hikaru. Kaoru could still hear the resentment in his voice.

"Hikaru don't be jealous of me okay? This is what we've always sort of wanted isn't it? To have that one special person outside of ourselves? I thought you were getting that way with Kaiya."

"Kaiya, that crazy bitch? Please I have some standards," said Hikaru.

"Oh I don't know. I see the way you look at her. Besides she's as crazy as you," said Kaoru.

"She's nothing like me. She's loud, she's rude, she's annoying, she's always making puns to crazy insults," said Hikaru, "Who would ever want someone like that?"

"Who indeed?" said Kaoru.

* * *

"Good morning Elaina, Good morning Belle," said Haruhi the next morning when she saw the sisters coming to school.

"Good morning Haruhi," said both twins.

"So how did the uniforms look?" asked Haruhi.

"Quite nice," said Belle, "We even brought it to model it to you and the other girls today his host club. And if everyone approves Kaoru assured me he'll have them all here before the competition."

* * *

"Good good," said Haruhi.

"And Jump!" the three suddenly heard Aiko shout. They all looked over and saw her jumping up. "Oh hi everyone," she said when she saw the three girls.

"Is that what your sister's going to be showing us today?" asked Haruhi nervously.

"Possibly, depending if we get through the other few things she's been teaching us," said Aiko.

"Oh nice," said Haruhi timidly.

"It'll be fine Haruhi. Honestly if you guys just learned to loosen up a bit more you'd do a lot better with the routine," said Aiko as she skipped off.

"I doubt someone like them without true spirit could understand that,"

"Huh?" said Aiko looking around. Suddenly out of nowhere Inu jumped down in front of her.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"Wanted to try and ask you if you would reconsider joining our pep squad," said Inu.

"Hmm let me put it in a way you'll understand," Aiko as she stood with her feet together and clapped, "Hey Hey Hey No Way!"

"Well hold on a second hear me out," said Inu, "My president, myself and a few of the other girls on the squad have offered to help make joining our squad worth your whiled." She handed her an envelope. Aiko opened to find a check for $500.00.

"You want to me to be on the squad?" she asked.

"A girl like you should be paid for your talents don't you think?" asked Inu.

"I, I can't accept this," said Aiko trying to hand her back the check.

"No no keep it. Consider it a gift of goodwill and to help you think about possibly joining. I can assure you there's plenty more where that came from," said Inu as she walked off. Aiko looked at the check. The five hundred would be helpful with her mother's medical bills and other finances. But could she really betray her club and friends for money?


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Aiko dribbled her fingers on her desk thinking nervously. What was the right decision in regards with the hostess club vs. the pep squad? She didn't really join the hostess club for money. She had joined it to find some joy in her mostly miserable life, which she had found. She had good friends who were there for her when she got sick. She met her wonderful boyfriend in the host club with them. Plus they were helping her with by paying her sister to help her. But it was just one paycheck. According to the co-captain of the pep squad she could be receiving more then just one steady paycheck. The hostess weren't going to pay Hana after the cheer off was over. She looked down at her bag where she saw the envelope sticking out that held the check Inu had given her. She was so tempted to throw it away but at the same time she knew they needed it. What was she to do?

"Aiko, Hey Aiko!" she suddenly heard Kaiya shouting at her.

"Huh what?" she said nearly falling out of her seat.

"You okay?" Kaiya asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Aiko.

"Well for one thing class is over and everyone else has left already. We're just waiting for you," said Haruhi.

"You are?" said Aiko looking around to see Haruhi Kaiya Elizabeth, and both the Hitachiin Twins and Adeline Twins all standing around her desk.

"Oh is it?" said Aiko.

"Yes and we really need to get going," said Belle, "We have to demonstrate the cheer outfits to wear at the cheer off."

"Oh right I'm sorry," said Aiko as she gathered up her things as fast as she could. In her haste she accidentally dropped the envelope from her bag. Elizabeth saw it and quickly picked it up.

"Hey Aiko," she said trying to get it back to her.

"Come on let's go!" said Aiko not paying attention as she raced off.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," said Haruhi and the other girls and the Hitachiin Twins followed after her, "She seemed okay this morning."

"What's that she dropped?" Kaiya asked Elizabeth as Elizabeth tucked Aiko's envelope away for safe keeping.

"I don't know," said Elizabeth, "I hope it's not anything important."

* * *

"Alright," said Belle once the girls and Maria had gathered into their club room, "I'll try and make the modeling show done quickly so we can get to practice." She walked over to the changing room and soon came out in the cheerlead outfit, "What does everyone think?"

"Oh," said the hostesses looking the outfit over.

"So then we have everyone's approval?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Why is there only one in Belle's size?" asked Haruhi.

"We just made one for the prototype," said Kaoru, "And it wasn't for Belle." Elaina started to blush a little.

"Anyway do we have your ladies' approval or not?" asked Hikaru getting impatient.

"Hmm maybe we should see if it looked good on the two of you first," said Kaiya.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Hikaru.

"Just to know if you made it to just make us look ridicules," said Kaiya.

"That's not what we did!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Its fine!" said Haruhi finally, "It'll work just fine, Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru. Will you be able to get us all a uniform before the competition?"

"Yes Haruhi," said the twins.

"Good," said Belle. Just then Hana walked into the club room.

"What's taking you ladies so long? Let's go we got practice to do. Come on Come on!" she ordered clapping her hands loudly.

"I'll be right there Coach," said Belle, "Right after I change."

"What's that you're wearing?" asked Hana.

"The uniform the Hitachiin twins were nice enough to make us for our competition," said Belle, "Is this acceptable?"

Hana walked around Belle looking thoughtful as she studied the outfit, "It looks good. I'm sure it'll get you lots of positive attention. But of course you know we'll get more positive attention if we do good on our routine and our cheers. And we're only going to do it if we get to practicing! Now let's move!" Everyone but Belle followed after her fast as they could. Belle merely walked over towards the dressing room calmly.

"You sure don't seem to be too intimated over Aiko's sister Belle," said Kaoru.

"Why would I be?" asked Belle, "She's just doing her job. It's not like she's trying to contorl everything in my life."

"You know that's sounds like something Kyoya would say," said Hikaru, "It's so weird how much the two of them are alike. You'd think she and Elaina would be more alike."

"Hmm, I think Elaina's fine just the way she is," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I get that," said Hikaru.

* * *

"And jump!" Hana ordered as the girls all jumped up and touched their toes. Each one more or less landed fine except for Aiko who wound up falling to the ground.

"Aiko?" said Hana running over to her sister.

"I'm fine," said Aiko getting up.

"You've never fallen over during that move," said Hana.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Aiko, "I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to ever fall down!"

"I didn't mean it like that," said Hana.

"Aiko are you seriously okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine!" said Aiko.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Aiko why don't you go take 10 real fast," said Hana.

"Hana how do you think we're doing?" asked Haruhi sheepishly.

"You guys are doing much better," said Hana, "Even if you don't win I'm sure you'll give them a run for their money."

"That's great to hear," said Belle, "I think it would go better if we had music to go with our routine and a final decision for our cheers." Everyone looked to Haruhi.

"I'm still thinking okay?" she said, "I'm not good at things like this!"

"Hmm well do we at least have something to do with the music?" asked Belle looking over at Elizabeth.

"Yes we do," she said, "I have it in my bag." She ran over to where she had left it near the bleachers. As she dug around for her Ipod she happened to find Aiko's envelope as well. "Oh Aiko did you want this back?" she asked.

"What's that?" asked Aiko.

"I don't know. I just saw you drop it in class today is all," said Elizabeth.

"Oh god," said Aiko as she ran over and snatched it from Elizabeth, "You didn't look into it did you?"

"No why would I?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why what's it?" asked Kaiya.

"None of your business," said Aiko.

"Really?" said Kaiya starting to smile her evil smile. Next thing everyone knew she was doing a cartwheel near Aiko. She did it so quickly and suddenly that she was easily able to distract Aiko long enough to snatch it from her hands. "Do you have secret lover by chance? Are you two-timing Hunny-Sempi?"

"Kaiya give me that back!" said Aiko.

"Oh you're so evil. Hunny-Sempi's going to be so crushed," said Kaiya as she opened the envelope. She pulled out the check that said read, _A good will gift to join the pep squad._ Kaiya looked over at Aiko in shock.

"Are you quitting on us Aiko?" she asked holing up the check.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Aiko right as Belle reached over and took the check from Kaiya and looked it over.

"Then what is this check suppose to be about?" she asked in a stern tone. Hana also walked over and took the check to look it over.

"Aiko what is going on with this?" she asked.

"They tried getting me to join and when I said no the first time the co-captain came and said she, the captain and a bunch of the other girls would pay me to be on their squad," said Aiko timidly. The other girls all gasped.

"You're not going to do it though like Aiko?" asked Hana. Aiko didn't respond right away.

"Aiko you are a two timer!" Kaiya shouted as she raced at Aiko. Maria had to grab her to keep her from charging, "I'll tear you in two!"

"It's not that I'm like really anxious to join the squad. The girls are so annoying and rude compared to all of you. But and I know this makes me sound shallow but the money would be kind of helpful with my family," said Aiko.

"Is that what this is all about money?" asked Elaina.

"Aiko we're paying your sister," said Haruhi.

"But we're not going to need her forever true?" said Aiko.

"Aiko!" snapped her sister, "If there's one thing I've learned from being on the squad it's that you don't abandon your current squad unless the proper motivation is presented and money isn't one of them!"

"I realize that but," Aiko stuttered.

"Oh give me that!" said Kaiya as she snatched the check and ripped it up.

"Kaiya!" said Aiko as she got down on her hands and knees looking at the torn pieces of paper.

"Oh relax!" said Kaiya walking over to her own bag and pulling out her phone, "Hi Dad can I borrow a thousand dollars? Why? It's an important thing for school in regards to the cheerleader tournament Dad. What is it? Ugh can't I have some sort of privacy? Look can I just have the money? I'll call Grandma in California. That's what I thought and make out the check to Aiko Sushika. Again none of your business Dad. Grandma wouldn't be prying into my business over it Dad. Thank you Daddy." She hung up the phone smirking, "There problem solved."

"Kaiya you didn't have to do that," said Aiko.

"Well if you don't want it I'll call up my dad and cancel it right now," said Kaiya.

"You're so cold sometimes," said Aiko, "Look guys I really didn't want to quite and I'm sorry I even considered it."

"Its fine," said Haruhi, "We forgive you."

"And in the mean time let's get the music on to see how we like it for the routine," said Hana.

"Right," said Elizabeth setting up her loud speakers. A loud upbeat music started up immediately.

"Hey," said Maria snapping her fingers. All the girls started moving a part of their body to the rhythm of the music.

"I can definitely see you guys dancing to this," said Hana, "Let's try it!"

"You girls did great!" Hana cheered once they were done.

"I think that music really gave us a boost," said Elaina.

"Music does that have that influence," said Hana, "Now circle up ladies." The girls all circled around her. "You've all done great over the course of training and I think you are going to be great at the competition. Like I said even if we don't win you are definitely going to kick some major butts!" The girls all applauded.

"Alright go ahead and go home and get some rest," said Hana.

"Aiko," said Haruhi walking over to her, "Just wanted to let you know, if you had chosen to quite to join the pep squad to help your family I would have respective and understood."

"Thanks Haruhi, but I'm not. I'm staying right here!" said Aiko proudly as she and Haruhi walked out of the gym together.

"So even after our generous offer you still sticking with the losers?" they heard Hide say. They saw her and the other pep squad members sanding near the door.

"I wouldn't say I'm sticking with the losers," said Aiko, "I'm merely sticking with my club members, AKA my friends."

"Fine!" snapped Hide, "See if we care. You'll just fall as badly as the rest at the competition. Let's go Divas!" The girls all snapped their fingers walked off.

"Are you okay Aiko?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I am Haruhi," said Aiko, "I'm okay in knowing that in either case we're going to shut that pep squad up good!"


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

As the weeks continued the hostess club continued to work hard practicing their routine. The more they worked on it the more smooth it became. Haruhi and Aiko even got more comfortable with lifted up by Elizabeth and Maria.

"Alright ladies good job!" Hana shouted after practice the day before the competition, "You have it down packed!"

"I stumbled a little though," said Haruhi.

"You did I didn't notice," said Hana, "Look you guys know the routine. You know what moves to make. That's got to count for something. You guys have come a long way since we first started. I know I've said this time and time again, but I think you've got a good shot at actually winning."

"It would be rather interesting that we could win after only a few weeks of practice vs. a highly skilled group that practices year round," said Belle.

"Yeah that would be the ultimate insult," said Kaiya with a smirk.

"Can we at least try to be good sports about this when it happens no matter what the circumstances," said Haruhi.

"That's a very mature attitude to have Ms. Fujioka," said Hana.

"Oh here you guys are," said Kaoru walking into the gym. Hikaru was trailing along behind him both with their arms filled with white boxes.

"What are these?" asked Haruhi running up to them.

"Your uniforms," said Hikaru looking at the box on the top of his pile. "Here," he said handing it to her. Haruhi looked and saw her name on it.

"Thank you," she said. Hikaru and Kaoru also started handing out the other boxes to their respective owners.

"You sure these are going to fit us?" asked Kaiya snidely.

"I don't know," said Hikaru, "We may have to adjust yours to fit up the extra pounds you've gained."

"You want me to lose some of those extra pounds?" asked Kaiya punching her hand.

"Look there's a door over there that leads to changing room," said Belle, "Let's go and change and see how they feel."

"Yes and afterwards lets do the routine with the uniforms so we know we can do it them on," said Hana.

"Right," said the hostess.

* * *

"So does everyone's uniform fit?" asked Kaoru once the girls all came out of changing room.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi.

"They feel nice," said Aiko.

"And they do feel like we can move around better in them," said Elaina.

"That's good to hear," said Hana, "Now let's try the routine. Elizabeth if you please?" Elizabeth nodded and switched on her music where her loud music beat started filling the room.

"Let's go!" Hana shouted, "5, 6, 7, 8...,"

* * *

"Yeah alright!" said Kaoru shouted as he and Hikaru watched.

"Not too bad!" Hikaru cheered.

"Thanks guys," said Haruhi once they were done.

"You guys are seriously going to kick butt tomorrow!" said Kaoru.

"That's what she said," said Kaiya.

"How do the uniforms work for you?" asked Hikaru.

"Great I think," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah a lot more easier to move around in," said Maria twirling around in her uniform.

"That is a good thing to have," said Hana, "So anyway let's call it quits for today so you all can go home and get some rest before tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am," said the hostesses.

"So Elaina how are you doing?" Kaoru asked walking up to her as she gathered up her things.

"I'm okay," said Elaina, "I have to make sure I stretch my leg really good both before and after practice." Kaoru nodded and actually started rubbing his hand down her sore leg massaging it.

"That help at all?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," said Elaina.

"Let's go Elaina," said Belle.

"Right coming," said Elaina, "See you tomorrow Kaoru." Kaoru surprised her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"See you tomorrow," he said, "I know you're going to good even if you don't win." Elaina blushed.

"Thanks," she said before hurrying after her sister.

"So looks like you did something right for a change," said Kaiya to Hikaru as she gathered up her stuff.

"I don't know. I think I still messed up when it came to you. It didn't help make your ass look smaller," said Hikaru, "But I guess even I can't help with that."

"Oh ha ha ha," said Kaiya.

"Owe!" Hikaru shouted as her gym bag came into contact with his head.

"Looks like I can't work miracle either," said Kaiya, "Your face still looks ridiculous." Hikaru groaned rubbing his head.

"You are so annoying," he muttered.

"Yeah and your always so pleasant," said Kaiya.

"Hey Hikaru we should get going don't you think?" called out Kaoru.

"Yeah I'm coming," said Hikaru running after his brother, throwing Kaiya a sneer as he ran past. Kaiya sneered back.

* * *

"Oh boy," said Haruhi the next day as she changed into her uniform.

"You know Haruhi," said Elizabeth, "Maybe after this we could use this uniforms for a cos play day."

"Maybe," said Haruhi.

"It would be a shame to let these uniforms go to waist," said Belle.

"We'll see. I don't want to worry about that today," said Haruhi, "I just want to get this thing over with. Once we're done then we can worry more about things like cos play days."

"You feeling nervous there pres?" asked Kaiya.

"Very much so," said Haruhi, "I still say this is stupid and pointless. We should have never agreed to this. It's too late now though. Let's go do this."

The seven girls all field out of the changing room into the gym where they were surprised to see it filled with people.

"Good god, it's like the whole schools here!" said Haruhi.

"They are," said Belle, "Kyoya-Sempi had flyers posted all over the school to announce this."

"Of course he did," said Haruhi. She was distracted with the sound of one another door opening as in walking in pep squad in a single file line in their golden uniforms. They all stopped together and snapped their fingers in their usual fashion. They looked like they were ready for war.

"This is not going to be good is it?" muttered Haruhi.

"Welcome everyone," she suddenly heard a voice call out. She looked towards the center of the gym and realized the chairman was standing there with a microphone, "This is truly exciting day to see two of our most popular clubs in a competition of rhythm, athletic and coordination."

"What's he doing?" asked Haruhi.

"He offered to be the announcer for today's event," said Belle.

"Why?" asked Haruhi, "How did he even find out?"

"Well we had to ask for permission first of all Haruhi," said Belle, "And that meant we had to ask him. He agreed and even offered to be the announcer."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "And when you say we do you mean…,"

"Kyoya-Sempi and myself," said Belle.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"And before we begin I'd like to announce our special guest judges," said the chairman.

"Who is judging us?" asked Haruhi.

"The captain of the pep squad said she arranged it. She said she got some people outside of Ouran to agree to judge us," said Belle.

"Oh really, I wonder who she got," said Haruhi. Suddenly all of the lights went off and three spot lights appeared.

"_Lobelia,"_

"_Lobelia"_

"_Lobelia"_

"Oh no!" Haruhi moaned as she saw the three members of the Zuka club standing in the spotlight, "She got them?!"

"Don't worry," said Hana walking up next to the girls in her usual couch outfit, "I'm sure these girls are going to be fair."

"Fair Maiden," said Benio startling Haruhi as she appeared in front of her with Chizuru and Hinako, "I must say this is a real honor to watch you perform in such a wonderful even and in such an attractive outfit."

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi.

"Doesn't she look absolutely charming in this uniform young lady?"

"Positively darling!" said Chizuru.

"Almost like a little doll!" said Hinako.

"Uh why are these girls trying to kill Haruhi?" Elizabeth as the three Zuka girls circled around her, hugging her tightly.

"Get your hands off of my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted jumping into the pile out of nowhere and struggling to pull Haruhi out of the circle.

"Oh it's you," Benio sneered, "Yes I heard you tricked our fair maiden into becoming yours."

"How dare you brainwash her!" said Hinako.

"Poor dear being tricked like that," said Chizuru.

"Hold on a minute!" said Haruhi pushing herself away from the Zuka club, "Tamaki-Sempi didn't trick me into anything! I wanted to be with him on my own! I would hope you would respect that."

"Is that so?" said Benio slightly bitter.

"Now then if our judges would take their seats we could begin," They all heard the Ouran Chairman announce.

"Well good luck to you and your group fair maiden," said Benio as she and her club headed towards the special judge's table.

"You can do it Haruhi I know it!" Tamaki said kissing her.

"Thanks Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi.

"What was that all about?" asked Elaina, "You and the Zuka club?"

"We kind of have a history," said Haruhi.

"Is it going to be a problem Haruhi?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," said Haruhi. As far as she could tell the Zuka club could either vote for her out their apparent attraction towards her or they could vote against her over jealousy for her reaming at Ouran and now being in a relationship with Tamaki, "Looks let's just go out there and do our best okay?"

"Good idea Miss President," said Belle. Each girl grabbed each other's hands and squeezed them. This was what they had been working towards.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Alright first up is our own Ouran Pep Squad, The Diva Panthers," announced the chairman.

The pep squad cheered as they ran over to the gym. Immediately music started to fill the room as they girls started their routine. One thing was for sure, they were good.

'And they really thought we'd be able to beat them after this?' Haruhi thought as she watched the pep squad do their usual flips, jumps and well coordinated moves. She almost wished they wouldn't end and spare her and her club mates the shame of going after them. However her wish failed to happen when the pep squad finally made human pyramid. The whole gym erupted in applause. Haruhi surprised the other girls by applauding as well.

"What?" she said, "They were good."

"And good sportsmanship is a good quality to have," said Hana as she too started to applause as well. The other hostesses started clapping as well.

"Next up The Ouran Hostess Club," said the chairman.

"Alright girls let's go do it!" said Hana, "And remember no matter what happens the fact that you're doing this proves you're not afraid to accept a challenge! Now go out there and break a leg."

"Oh I call the snot-nose pep squad captain!" said Kaiya.

"Not now Kaiya," said Maria as the hostesses all ran to the mat. Haruhi hoped no one saw the scared look on her face as the music started. As if by instinct all the hostess swung their left arms out then their right arms, bringing them both for a clap. Immediately after they raised their left arms up then to their side, and then looked up puffing out their chests in the process. They all then did a turn to when their backs were to the audience, turning their heads around to wink at the audience. As they turned around, the girls started to back up while Aiko made her way to the front and did three cartwheels across the mat. The minute she was done, Bell and Elaina went did and did twirls across the mat from opposite sides of the mat. Once they were done and joined the other group, the entire group all went and did a toe touch. The twirled around together and clap followed by another toe touch. They then got down on one knee and crossed their arms wiggling their fingers. Once they were done they all jumped up and did a third toe touch. The audience was getting louder and louder with their cheers.

Haruhi and Aiko immediately backup towards Maria and Elizabeth with the twins right behind them. Both Elizabeth and Maria picked up Haruhi and Aiko, hoisting them up. Haruhi and Aiko both reached over and grabbed each other's arm for support pointing their other arms up.

Kaiya meanwhile ran to the front of the group, jumping up and managing to do an actual split with her legs, her arms pointed up high. That got the audience in an uproar.

"I didn't know she could do that!" said Hikaru.

"You impressed?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh no," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

Maria and Elizabeth managed to drop Haruhi and Aiko safely to the ground. The four of them along with the twins all formed into a group again around Kaiya as she jumped up. They clapped their hands over their heads and did another toe tap.

"Go Hostess Go!" they shouted. They ended with Haruhi in the center down on one knee, Kaiya and Aiko both on either side of her on their stomachs and resting their heads on their fists. Behind Haruhi Elizabeth stood with her arms on her hips. Next to her on either side Elaina and Belle stood with their backs to each other, their arms crossed. And right behind Elizabeth Maria stood with both her arms raised over her head, her hands clutched in fists.

The screams and shouts heard from the audience were no doubt louder then the ones heard during the pep squad's routine.

Nearby Hide Moto, Inu and the rest of the pep squad watched. Hide was obviously not happy about it.

"Wow they were good," said Moto.

"Shut-up!" Hide snapped.

"I agree with you fully," Inu whispered into Moto's ear, "However you really shouldn't have brought it up next to the president like that." Moto blushed in embarrassment.

"Well done well done," said the Chairman walking over to the mat, "I must say this is going to be a hard choice to make. But maybe this will tip the scales, the cheers."

The pep squad came running onto the mat.

"Since they went first with their routine, I think it's only fair that the Diva Panthers start off the cheers," said the chairman, "Ladies?"

"Gladly Mr. Chairman," said Hide.

"READY OKAY, WE GOT THE SPRIT YES WE DO! WE GOT THE SPIRT HOW ABOUT YOU?!" the squad all shouted shaking their arms back and forth. The audience cheered.

"That's the best they could come up with?" asked Kaiya.

"Let's just do ours," said Haruhi.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEST THEN YOU ARE JUST A FOOL! BECAUSE WE THE HOSTESSES ARE JUST TOO COOL!" they all shouted. That got the audience more excited.

Hide sneered.

"READY OKAY!" she shouted.

"WHO ROCKS THE HOUSE? DIVAS ROCK THE HOUSE AND WHEN WE ROCK THE HOUSE WE ROCK IT ALL THE WAY DOWN!" the squad shouted. The hostess all looked at each other and nodded.

"HOSTESS HOSTESS ARE THE BEST! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST A PEST!" they shouted.

"Should we just stop now before the president blows a gasket?" Moto whispered to Inu looking at Hide who looked like was going to pop.

"No I think that would get her even madder," said Inu.

"READY OKAY!" Hide shouted, "BEAT THEM, BUTST THEM! BEAT THEM, BUST THEM! THAT'S THE DIVA'S CUSTOM!"

"SAY IT LOUD SAY IT PROUD, HOSTESSES HER TO WOW THE CROWD!" the hostesses responded.

"Grr!" Hide muttered, "READY OKAY!"

"GO RIGHT WIN, GO FIGHT WIN. AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, DO IT AGAIN!" the squad shouted.

"Alright girls last one," said Haruhi. The other girls nodded.

"WER'E THE HOSTESS AND WE DON'T MEAN TO BRAG BUT WE GOT THIS ONE IN THE BAG!" they shouted. The audience cheered.

"Wonderful that was wonderful," said the chairman as he headed towards the mat. He was stopped when he saw Benio trying to get his attention. He walked over and she whispered something into his ear.

"Oh I see," he said, "It looks like we're at a tie. So the judges have asked for one more cheer to fully determine who wins.

"God it!" said Hide.

"READY OKAY!" she shouted, "LET'S GET FIRED UP!"

"WE ARE FIRED UP!" the rest of the squad shouted.

"FIRED UP AND READY?" Hide shouted.

"FIRED UP AND READY!" the squad shouted back.

"GOING TO WIN TONIGHT!" Hide shouted.

"GOING TO WIN TONIGHT!" the squad repeated.

"GO FIGHT WIN TONIGHT!" they whole squad shouted together.

"Haruhi what other cheer are we going to do?" asked Aiko timidly. Haruhi gathered her club into a circle and whispered to them. All the girls nodded and smiled.

"Good choice," said Elizabeth.

"YOU MAY THINK THAT WE'RE NUTS BUT WE ARE HERE TO KICK COME BUTTS!" they all shouted together.

Not only did the audience cheered but they also laughed with delight.

"Wonderful just wonderful," said the chairman, "So do we have a winner?" Benio smiled and handed him a slip of paper."

"Thank you," said the chairman as he walked up to the mat and stood in the middle of the two groups about to announce the winner.

Haruhi looked over at the pep squad. The captain looked really upset and nervous. She couldn't help but think that no good was going to come out of whoever one this thing.

"And," said the chairman, "The winner is…,"

"Wait," said Haruhi running over to him and grabbing his arm. Everyone looked over at her in shock.

"Can we just leave it be?" she asked, "There was no need for this thing to begin with. You girls on the pep squad are some of the most amazing dancers and gymnasts I've ever seen. Do you really need to prove that more by going up us like this? Let's let it go and admit that you are probably the best there is without a doubt. I know we're pretty good and all but you girls do this all the time. No one can put a label on all of your hard work."

"Nice try," said Hide walking up to the other side of the chairman, "you're just trying to avoid the humiliation of defeat! Mr. Chairman read who the winner is!"

"Um alright," said the chairman, "The winner is, the hostess club."

Hide looked like she had been told the worse news of her life as the audience started to cheer.

"We won?" said Maria.

"Yeah we won!" said Elizabeth happily.

"Aiko-Chan you did it!" Hunny shouted as he ran over and hugged his girlfriend.

"I know I can't believe it!" said Aiko hugging him back.

"Hey Liz!" said Mark running over to her and hugging her too, "Nice job."

"Thanks," said Elizabeth.

"You girls rock!" said Kaoru running towards Elaina.

"Well your uniforms probably helped too," said Elaina.

"Well yeah," said Kaoru hugging her.

"You girls should be proud of yourselves," said Kyoya, "Taking on a challenge like that and wining none the less."

"Yes we know," said Belle, "Hopefully this will keep others from vamping their jealousy over another club with such a challenge."

"Yes there is that little benefit," said Kyoya. He surprised Belle by putting his arm around her. "In either case you did good today."

"Thank you Sempi," said Belle doing her best not to blush.

"Have you always been able to do that?" Hikaru asked Kaiya.

"Do what?" asked Kaiya casually.

"You know that whole split thing," said Hikaru.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Kaiya.

"Yeah well, it was pretty impressive," said Hikaru.

"Oh you liked what you saw huh?" said Kaiya.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Hikaru. Both smirked at each other.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" said Tamaki running up to her. To her surprise he had a full bouquet of roses, "These are for you! You were Amazing!"

"Thank you Sempi," said Haruhi smiling them. Then she looked over and saw Hana standing next to her sister smiling.

"Um Hana," she said walking over to her, "I think you should have these. We wouldn't have been able to do this without your help."

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said Hana tacking the flowers, "It was great getting to help you girls like that."

"Perhaps you should consider becoming a gym teacher, partially our pep squad gym teacher Miss Kichida," said the chairman.

"Maybe," said Hana, "Assuming my grandmother doesn't find out." Aiko knew what she meant. There was no way she'd let Hana have any kind of job that involved dancing. If Hana got a job at Ouran their grandmother was sure to find out.

"Well I hope you think about it," said Yuzuha.

"I will sir," said Hana.

Haruhi looked over to the pep squad who were standing around looking disappointed, especially Hide. She cautiously walked over to them.

"Um excuse me?" she said.

"What do you want?" asked Hide bitterly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I thought you all did really well today. If you had won I would have definitely thought you deserved it," said Haruhi.

"Oh well thank you," said Hide walking off with a sneer.

"I'm sure what she meant to say was, thank you for your consideration," said Inu, "And that you did a good job today."

"Yeah you guys rocked!" said Moto.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I hope there's no more bad blood between the two of us from now on."

"Well," said Inu looking over at Hide who was standing off by herself mad, "I like to think we're going to try." She held out her hand to Haruhi. Haruhi took and shook it. She was glad, glad this whole thing was over and that hopefully there wouldn't be any more bad blood between the two clubs.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

The Top Floor, in the South Wing, in the Old Abandon Choir Room, You'll Fine;

A sea filled of beautiful mermaids.

"Welcome," said the hostess as their guest came into their club room.

"Wow Haruhi a mermaid, that's great!" said one of the guests, "That's a great idea."

"Thanks," said Haruhi who was dressed with a green tail and purple seashells similar to the little mermaid, "I always thought that was a nice place to visit, and mermaids seem to go with the sea."

"Oh yes," said her guests.

'Uh maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' thought Haruhi knowing that guys were seriously ogling her and the other hostesses.

* * *

"Wow Elaina and Belle you two look so great together," said one of the twins' guests. Elaina was wearing a blue fin with blue seashells while Belle was wearing a purple one with matching shells. The two of them had their fins loop around each other.

"Thank you," said Elaina.

"I find being a mermaid so intriguing," said Belle running her hand up her sister's tail, "being around all the other mermaids in a big sense of sisterly love." She ran her hand up further towards Elaina's shells.

"Oh," said the boys.

"Belle," said Elaina.

"I would swim a hundred stormy seas to get to you," Belle whispered into her sister's ear seductively.

"I wouldn't like that Belle," said Elaina, "I wouldn't like the idea of you going through such a terrible journey just for me. If anything I'd want to make it to you to keep you from danger."

"Oh Elaina,"

"Oh Belle,"

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh boy," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Elizabeth I don't think I've ever seen a black tailed mermaid," said one of Elizabeth's guests who was also wearing matching black shells.

"And why not?" asked Elizabeth, "Don't you know the sea holds so much life but at the same time so much mystery. Perhaps deep in their dark depths there is a black tailed mermaid so eluded from the light that all she knows is black. She is lost to the light."

"Wow that was interesting," said one of the boys.

"You ever feel like you want to go to the darkness?" asked Elizabeth moving towards one of her guests.

"Would you be there if I did?" asked the boy feeling both turned on and intimidated.

"I'll be here for anyone who wants to be in darkness since I know so much about it," said Elizabeth.

* * *

"Oh wow Aiko you make an adorable mermaid," said one of Aiko's guests. Aiko giggled as she flipped her tail up into the air like a child wearing her matching pink shells. She was also holding a pink fish.

"I think it would be fun being a mermaid!" she said, "Getting swim all you want with all the cute sea creatures like dolphins and seals."

"You'd look so cute swimming around like that," said a guest.

"It'd be so much fun," said Aiko, "But then I probably couldn't be able to enjoy sweets as much as I would have liked."

"Tough choice," said a guest.

"Maybe mermaids have their own kind of sweets or deserts they enjoy," said Aiko. She giggled again in her cute little laugh.

* * *

"So Maria what made you decide to be a red mermaid?" asked one of Maria's guests, who was wearing a red tail and seashells.

"I don't know, red helps me feel more connected to my native Ecuador," said Maria, "You know in my grandmother's home village there's a rock that looks like a mermaid. We go there every time we visit. I use to sit by there and think about what it would be like to be an actual mermaid."

"That's a beautiful story," said a guest.

"How do you say mermaid in Spanish?" asked another.

"The word in siren," said Maria, "Like the ones in myths that would lure sailors with their song. Actually it reminds me of a song my grandmother use to sing to us about mermaids." She started singing in Spanish. The guys held onto every word.

"I wonder if that is really a Spanish song about mermaids," said Haruhi.

"It's not," said Belle, "She's just singing about how silly they all are for still not knowing Spanish."

"Of course," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So Kaiya a yellow mermaid huh?" said one of Kaiya's guests.

"Oh don't let the look fool you gentlemen," said Kaiya, "I may look all sweet and innocent like a mermaid but I don't mind slapping the stupid off your face with my tail."

The guys all laughed.

"So Kaiya, if someone was to challenge you to a swimming contest, who do you think will win?" asked another guest.

"Me of course stupid," said Kaiya, "Why do you think no one's ever been able to actually capture a mermaid? They're too fast to catch. I could swim circles around you and you wouldn't even know what happened before it was too late."

The men all laughed again. Kaiya smiled proudly before realizing one of her guests wasn't really laughing. If anything he was looking off to the side board.

"Hey you," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry what?" asked the boy.

"You got a problem with me?" asked Kaiya.

"Oh no not at all," said the boy, "Please go ahead."

"Well do you have a question for me?" asked Kaiya.

"Uh I hope those tails aren't too itchy," he said. Kaiya looked at him blinking her eyes a little bit.

"You want me to take them off?" she asked.

All of the guys looked over at her looking like their eyes were going to burst. The one boy Kaiya was talking to however didn't seem too interested. If anything he looked terrified over the idea of Kaiya taking off her shells.

"Well do you want me to take it off or not?" asked Kaiya putting her arms behind her back.

"Uh if they're too itchy then yes by all means you should," said the boy, "I mean that's what all boys want right?"

"Okay I'm taking it off," said Kaiya as she pretended to untie the shell bra.

"Yeah do it Kaiya!" cheered several of the boys.

"Kaiya no don't!" said Haruhi.

"Relax President I'm not going to," said Kaiya putting her hands onto her lap. She looked at the boy who now looked relieved.

'What is this guy's problem?' she thought. Slowly she moved over next to him.

"So be honest have you ever really had a fantasy about being rescued by a mermaid?" she asked.

"Uh," stammered the boy, "Yes all the time of course; what sane boy wouldn't want a hot girl dressed as mermaid to potentially save him from danger?" Something about the way he said didn't make Kaiya really think he was being sincere.

"Hey buddy you know you don't have to request me if you don't like me. There are plenty of other girls in here," she said.

"I know, it's just you seemed to be the most uh cute?" he said.

"Is everything alright over here good sir?" asked Elaina walking over to Kaiya's group.

"On no, no everything's fine," said the boy.

"If you want sir I'm sure any of other hosts wouldn't mind entertaining you," said Elaina, "No offence Kaiya."

"None taken," said Kaiya, "I agree if you're board with me try one of the other girls."

"We have several different types after all," said Elaina, "There's the sisterly love type with me and my twin Belle. There's the dark and mysterious type with Elizabeth. There's the cute type with Aiko. The fascinating foreign girl with Maria-Sempi. Of course you already know about the fun type with Kaiya and then to top it off there's Haruhi our natural."

"Yeah," said the boy looking around at the other girls not looking too sure of himself.

"Belle do you know who that is?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm," said Belle looking the boy up, "His name happens to be Genkie Inamenai. He's the youngest son of a family who's big in massive mattress production."

"Okay," said Haruhi before walking over towards Genkie, "Mr. Inamenai if anyone here's making you feeling uncomfortable please feel free to let us know. We'd hate to have your stay here no be enjoyable."

"No Miss Fujioka its fine really," said Genkie, "I'm fine really, but I probably should get going." He gathered up his things as fast as he could and bolted towards the door.

"Hey wait you miss something," said Elizabeth noticing a book he dropped. She hurried after him as fast as he could as he ran out. By the time she caught up to him she saw another boy walking towards him.

"Were you just in the hostess club?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," said Genkie.

"So that's how it is huh?!" said the other boy.

"No Kazou you don't understand," said Genkie.

"No I understand fully!" said Kazou, "You're ashamed of admitting the truth to yourself and to others and you're ashamed me! Well fine then be in denial! See if I care!" he stormed off fast.

"Kazou!" said Genkie as Kazou hurried off.

"Uh Genkie," said Elizabeth.

"Oh Miss Omirou!" said Genkie looking terrified.

"You left something in the club room," said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, I got to go!" said Genkie as he raced off. Elizabeth watched him.

'I wonder if there's some other reason Genkie didn't want to be around us hostesses,' she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

The next day when Elizabeth got to school she immediately saw Genkie Inamenai sitting by himself looking upset.

"Good morning Inamenai," she said walking up to him.

"Oh good morning Elizabeth," he said.

"Are you going to be seeing you in the club room today?" she asked.

"Uh yes, yes of course," said Genkie, "Maybe I'll request you."

"That sounds wonderful good sir," said Elizabeth, "If you want I can arrange it so you can have a private session with me."

"Uh s, sure," said Genkie, "Oh look I should really be getting to class. See you later Ms. Omirou!"

"See you later," said Elizabeth.

'That was kind of weird,' she thought.

"Got ya!" shouted a voice from behind as a pair of hands grabbed her arms. Elizabeth screamed and jumped.

"Mark!" she shouted giving her boyfriend a slap on his arm. Mark laughed.

"Scared you huh?" he said.

"Yes!" snapped Elizabeth though she was still smiling. Mark laughed even louder.

"So who was that?" he asked.

"Uh some weird boy who's been coming to club room recently," said Elizabeth as she and Mark walked together holding hands.

"Hmm," said Mark, "As long as he's not weird with you or any of the other girls."

"I don't think he wants to get "weird" with us or any other girl for that matter. Yesterday he left something in the club room and when I went to give it back to him, I saw him having this rather interesting confrontation with this other boy. I think his name was like Kazou or something like that. Oh there he is now," said Elizabeth. She pointed over towards the boy she saw yesterday talking to Genkie walking by himself. He still looked mad for some reason.

"I think that loser's in my class," said Mark, "What did he say to the guy exactly?"

"He sounded upset that Genkie was coming to the hostess club and that Genkie was in denial about something," said Elizabeth.

"Denial about what?" asked Mark.

"I don't know really but between you and me I have my theories," said Elizabeth. Just the warning bell rang. "I got to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Sure," said Mark giving her quick good-bye class and heading to his own class. He took his usual seat in the back taking his usual bad boy pose as he sat.

"Mark would it ever kill you at least sit like a gentleman?" he heard Tamaki ask.

"No not me," said Mark, "Just the guy who nagged at me to sit like a gentleman." Tamaki gulped. Mark smirked. Then he noticed the boy Elizabeth had pointed out earlier, Kazou sitting at his desk.

"Hey us four eyes?" he said looking towards Kyoya.

"I have a name Mr. Timily," said Kyoya.

"Fine, Kyoya," said Mark.

"Yes Mark?" asked Kyoya.

"Do you know anything about that boy over there?" Mark asked nodded towards Kazou.

"Yes that's Kazou Kiraku," said Kyoya, "He's from the same Kiraku Family that is one biggest pillow producers world wide. They have a big contract and are good friends with the Inamenai group."

"The mattress company?" said Mark.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Kyoya.

"Apparently he's giving one of the hostess club's guests a hard time," said Mark, "I think his last name is actually Inamenai, the same one his family's business partners with."

"I wonder if maybe there's some tension going on between the two families and or companies," said Tamaki.

"That could be but from what I've seen there hasn't been any thing negative between the two families for a while. If anything both families' profits have been rising steadily for a long time now," said Kyoya.

"Maybe it's just between the two of them," said Mark.

"Well if he keeps harassing Mr. Inamenai well make sure it stops," said Kyoya, "One way or another."

"Have you ever killed anyone Kyoya?" asked Mark. Kyoya merely pushed his glasses up on his face as the teacher called everyone to attention.

* * *

When lunchtime came, all of the hosts and hostesses sat together. Even Haruhi was there with her box lunch, which she found herself sharing with Tamaki just to make him happy.

"Haruhi won't you actually feed me something?" Tamaki asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sharing with you aren't I?" said Haruhi, "Isn't that good enough?"

"Oh don't worry about it Boss," said Kaiya, "I'll feed you." She shoved a bit of her food right into Tamaki's face. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Not funny!" said Tamaki.

"You got to admit it is a little," said the twins.

"I envy you Haruhi," said Tamaki, "You only have one trouble maker to deal with!"

"Yeah but she has enough evil in her for both twins," said Haruhi.

"I take that as a complement Pres," said Kaiya. Then she noticed Genkie looking around for a table of his own.

"Excuse me real fast will you?" she said getting up and walking over to the boy, "Hey Genkie."

"Oh hello Kaiya," he said timidly as she walked up to him.

"You coming to the club room today?" she asked leaning up against the nearby wall.

"Uh well the thought had crossed my mind," said Genkie.

"Have anyone in mind that you want to request?" asked Kaiya.

"Um well I, I was maybe thinking Elizabeth personally," said Genkie.

"Elizabeth really, the goddess of darkness?" asked Kaiya.

"Well uh," said Genkie.

"So you admit it you were board with me yesterday," Kaiya teased.

"Uh no no it's not like that!" said Genkie.

"Now what is she doing to that boy?" said Haruhi watching the scene.

"I'll get her," said Maria getting up. "Kaiya leave the boy alone and stop harassing the poor boy."

"Oh come on," said Kaiya, "I want to know what was so boring about me."

"I can tell you if you want," said Hikaru.

"Like I care what you have to say," said Kaiya hitting on the back of his head making him land his face into his food.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" said Hikaru grabbing some food and throwing it towards Kaiya. Kaiya immediately pulled Tamaki up to his feet to use him as a shield. Tamaki groaned.

"Why do you always use me for something like that!" he shouted.

"You make a good human shield Boss, duh," said Kaoru.

"Okay guys that's enough," said Haruhi jumping up, "We don't want to get into trouble now."

"Don't think I'm going to forget this though Kaiya," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Kaiya. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a silver watch, "Hey look something shiny."

"Do you take me for the boss or something?" asked Hikaru.

"That is a remarkably shiny watch Kaiya," said Tamaki looking at the watch.

"Thanks," said Kaiya feeling a little bit weird as she put the watch away, "I guess you're not quite as stupid as him."

"Uh-huh," said Hikaru.

"I don't think there's anyone as dumb as him," said Mark, "He'd make a good politician in America."

Elizabeth covered her mouth as she laughed. Then she noticed Kazou sitting at a table with another boy. The two of them were laughing at something. Then she saw Genkie had noticed too and he didn't look too happy. Then Kazou looked up and saw him.

"What are you looking at Genkie?!" he snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Genkie, "I'm sure there's a table around here somewhere I can eat with a lovely young lady!"

"Oh here we go again!" said Kazou, "You're the worst you know that!"

"Oh I'm the worst huh?" said Genkie, "Look at you!"

"What about me?" asked Kazou.

"You're, you're, disgusting!" said Genkie before storming off. Elizabeth got up and followed after Genkie.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" asked Mark.

"I'm just going to see if Genkie want's to sit with us," said Elizabeth, "Um Genkie?"

"Oh yes hello Ms. Omirou," said Genkie.

"Is everything alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh yes of course," said Genkie.

"Um, do you want to come sit with the rest of us?" asked Elizabeth motioning over towards the hosts' table.

"Oh no, I don't think so," said Genkie, "It looks a bit crowded for my taste. I'll be okay really."

"Well I hate to see you having to sit by yourself," said Elizabeth.

"Oh no it's fine," said Genkie looking back at Kazou, "Although if you want you can sit with me."

"Well I don't know about that," said Elizabeth.

"Please?" said Genkie.

"I don't know if my boyfriend will like that," said Elizabeth.

"Boyfriend?" asked Genkie looking, "Who?"

"Mark Timily," said Elizabeth.

"Oh that guy," said Genkie.

"Yeah this guy," said Mark walking up behind Elizabeth, "If you don't want to sit alone then you can sit with the whole group. If not sucks to be you." He pulled Elizabeth back towards the table. "Nerve of that guy huh?"

"I guess," said Elizabeth. She looked back at Genkie and if she didn't know better she could have sworn he was checking out Mark's butt.

'Yeah he's got a lot of nerve!' she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"I'm telling you there's something really weird about this boy," said Kaiya as the hostesses all sat around having a meeting.

"I have to agree with Kaiya, he is rather peculiar," said Elizabeth, "I swear he was checking out Mark's butt mere minutes after he was asking me if I would sit with him in private."

"Maybe there was something stuck to Mark's pants or something," said Maria.

"I don't think so," said Elizabeth, "Plus don't forget about that conversation he had with that other boy both after he left club yesterday and today in the cafeteria."

"So are you like saying he's like gay or something?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd say it's a safe bet," said Kaiya.

"Well hang on let's not jump to any conclusions," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi's correct we shouldn't just assume anything just yet," said Belle, "We should see if we can find anything about both men before we make our deduction. I mean according to Kyoya-Sempi both boys' parents are in business together. Maybe there are some hostilities going between the two of them."

"Well how are we going to find out for sure?" asked Aiko.

"Well when we see Mr. Inamenai today we'll ask him if everything's okay with his family business and Mr. Kiraku's business," said Belle.

"Well we're in luck because here he is," said Maria.

The hostesses were quick to jump up and stand in front of Genkie as he walked in.

"Welcome," they all said.

"Uh thanks," said Genkie, "Hope I'm not too early. I just thought I should come early so I can make sure to request Elizabeth Omirou for private."

"Oh of course," said Elizabeth, "If you're sure that you want me."

"Well uh," said Genkie looking at the other hostesses. His eyes seemed to land onto Haruhi.

"Um Miss Fujioka do you ever dress like a boy anymore?"

"Uh no not really," said Haruhi.

"Oh okay," said Genkie, "Then I'll go ahead and take the Miss Omirou."

"Sure right this way," said Elizabeth leading him to a private table just for two.

"See I'm telling you, he's a homo!" whispered Kaiya.

"Shh," said Haruhi, "Shouldn't we serve them something?"

Elaina made sure to carry a tray of tea over and sit it down on to the table.

"Please enjoy yourselves," she said.

"Thank you Miss Adeline," said Genkie.

"Yes thank you Elaina," said Elizabeth, "So how are you Mr. Inamenai?"

"I'm fine," said Genkie.

"Is everything doing okay with your family?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh yes most definitely," said Genkie.

"And your business partners?" asked Elizabeth. All the girls did their best to lean in to hear what he had to say about that.

"They're fine," said Genkie, "Them and their, ahem, sons."

"All of their sons?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes of course, even if some are stupid jerks who don't know what they're talking about!" said Genkie through clenched teeth.

"Um alright," said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry that was rude," said Genkie, "Here let me pour you some tea."

"Uh no, that's not necessary," said Elizabeth as she reached for the pot.

"Nonsense, allow me," said Genkie as he went and poured. "This is such fancy china, from the Suzushima Group?"

"Yes there son Tohru who's studying abroad in England is kind enough to still have his company send us different sets when requested since he and his fiancée Kanako Kasugazaki are such good friends with the hosts and our president Haruhi Fujioka," said Belle.

"Oh that's so sweet of him," said Genkie, "And such a lovely color."

"Gay Alert, Gay Alert," Kaiya kept muttering under her breath.

"Kaiya say ah," said Aiko.

"Ah?" said Kaiya right as Aiko stuffed some chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Well it's good to know your family and your partners are doing so well together," said Elizabeth.

"Yes of course," said Genkie, "One of their biggest partners the Kirakus, their oldest son is going to be my oldest brother's best man in his upcoming wedding."

"Wow that's amazing," said Elizabeth, "There isn't any kind of arranged marriage between you and the Kirakus at all?"

"What no, there's nothing like that going on like that at all!" said Genkie, "Why would anyone think that?! I don't care what anyone says!"

"Someone's a little high strung," said Aiko.

"Um so your family's trying to marry you off to a daughter of Kirakus?" asked Elizabeth.

"What no, the Kirakus don't have a daughter," said Genkie.

"Oh right," said Elizabeth, "Is there some sort of other family relative they're trying to arrange for you to marry?"

"No, I can't think of any close female relatives they have that are close to my age my parents wanted me to marry," said Genkie.

"Then what was that all about just now when I asked you if you were engaged?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I thought you might be upset if I was engaged," said Genkie.

"Why would I be?" asked Elizabeth. Genkie looked hurt, "I mean yes you're right, you're absolutely right. I would be upset if you were engaged. You're such an attractive boy. I can imagine a lot of girls wanting to kill themselves should you be taken like that.

"I know right?" said Genkie proudly.

"Do you remember she has a boyfriend right?" said Kaiya with cake still in her mouth as she walked past, "You know the scary American boy?"

"Oh right him," said Genkie, "I must say Miss Omirou; I can safely understand why you would fall for a man like him. Bad boys are rather attractive. Have you ever met Kazou Kiraku? He may not be as hard core of a bad guy as your Mark, but he's so rebellious! He makes my heart beat every time he's near me."

All the girls all looked at him curiously.

"Uh I mean he scares me with his bad attitude," said Genkie, "And To be honest I don't think you should be dating a bad boy yourself Miss Omirou. You should go for the gentler boy."

"Hmm no I like Mark the way he is," said Elizabeth.

"Well if you're ever interested in a good guy you should give me a call," said Genkie.

"I don't think Mark will like that very much," said Elizabeth.

Both Elizabeth and Genkie jumped at a hand slamming down on to the table.

"So you came back here huh?!" said Kazou.

"K, Kazou," said Genkie.

"You are so predictable!" said Kazou, "How long are you going to keep do this?!"

"As long as I like!" said Genkie, "I like girls after especially girls like Elizabeth!" Kazou looked Elizabeth over.

"So prefer someone like her huh?" he said, "Is that what has to be done to get your attention, go dark and evil?"

"She's not evil and I told you I don't swing like that!" said Genkie.

"Oh really?" said Kazou, "Well what about that time we were in my bedroom and you…,"

Genkie clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I told you not to bring that up! That was a one time thing!" hissed Genkie.

"Fine!" said Kazou pushing him away.

"Mr. Kiraku if you're not going to request a hostess and stick around causing chaos you'll have to leave," said Belle.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Kazou, "I'll leave now because I don't really care for your kinds of services, because…,"

"Don't say it!" said Genkie.

"I'm Gay!" said Kazou, "And unlike some people I'm not afraid to admit it! Good Day to you nice ladies and phony!" He stormed off. Genkie moaned.

"I wish he hadn't said that!" he said.

"You're not gay are you Genkie?" asked Elizabeth.

"What no of course not! Oh would you look at the time I got to go! Remember if you decide to give up the bad boy type give me a call!" said Genkie as he hurried out of the room.

"Yeah he's gay," said Kaiya.

"Well why is he in such denial though?" asked Maria.

"Well a lot of homosexuals are in matters like this," said Belle.

"Still though don't you think we could do something to help him come out if he's really gay?" asked Aiko.

'Oh no,' thought Haruhi, 'they're starting to act like the host club again!'

"Does anyone have a brilliant idea?" asked Belle.

"Well first we're going to have to get him to flat out admit he's gay," said Kaiya, "To do that we're going to have to try and see if we can get a guy to tempt him."

"What kind of guy can we use?" asked Elaina. Everyone turned and looked at Haruhi.

"What?" she asked.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"This is pointless!" Haruhi muttered as she walked around wearing a boy's uniform again.

"Yeah yeah you've been saying that Pres but we're still going to try it," Kaiya taunted in her earpiece as she Belle and Elizabeth watched Haruhi from the bushes. Haruhi groaned as she adjusted the piece in her own ear.

"They're going to know I'm not a girl!" said Haruhi.

"Genkie Inamenai may yes, but I doubt Kazou Kiraku realizes who you really are," said Belle.

"That's besides the point!" said Haruhi, "How can me being around a boy who's gay help another boy who's too afraid to admit he's gay?"

"Well in theory if Genkie sees Kazou with another boy it'll trigger his jealousy in seeing the one person he loves with another," said Elaina.

"Why couldn't we ask one of the guys to do this?" asked Haruhi.

"This is our project," said Kaiya boldly, "We don't need to be crawling to them anytime we need help with something." Haruhi sighed.

"I still say this is pointless!" she muttered. Just then Kazou Kiraku walked by.

"Go for it Pres!" Kaiya said.

"You better make sure Genkie shows up and sees this then!" said Haruhi.

"That's up to Elizabeth," said Belle.

* * *

Elizabeth sat calmly on her bench waiting for Genkie while Marie and Aiko watched her from the bushes.

"You did tell him to meet you here at three right?" Aiko asked through her earpiece.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth looking at her watch, "I don't understand why he's taking so long."

"Maybe he's finally able to admit what he is to the point he doesn't want to come and meet you," said Marie.

"That seems a bit rude don't you think?" said Aiko.

"Wait he's here," said Elizabeth.

"Hello Ms. Omirou," said Genkie as he sat down next to her, "I was really happy when you asked to meet me."

"Well actually I was thinking we could go for a walk," said Elizabeth.

"Oh of course," said Genkie as he stood up in a grand gesture holding his arm out for her. Elizabeth forced a smile and stood up as well taking it generously.

* * *

"Alright Haruhi we just got confirmation that Genkie has hooked up with Elizabeth and they are taking their walk. She's ready to steer him our way the minute Kazou comes along," said Elaina.

"Great," said Haruhi. As if on cue Kazou walked past.

"Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Just hang on minute," said Kaiya. Next thing Haruhi knew an apple came flying out of the bushes and hit Kazou right on the head. Haruhi jumped."Ah!" Kazou moaned looking around, "Who threw that?"

"You know you don't have to give the poor boy a concussion," said Belle

"Go for it Pres!" said Kaiya.

"Aiko let Elizabeth know we're ready to go," said Elaina.

"Roger," said Aiko.

"We're good for go Elizabeth," said Maria.

"Say Genkie can we walk more over this way?" Elizabeth asked pulling Genkie towards the direction as Haruhi and Kazou.

"Why this way?" Genkie asked.

"I think this is the right way to go," said Elizabeth now practically dragging Genkie along. Haruhi groaned as she walked over to Kazou.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I guess so," said Kazou, "I just wish I knew where this came from."

"What came from where?" asked Haruhi.

"This I suppose," said Kazou as he picked up the apple. Then he looked Haruhi over. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I think I've seen your face around here before," said Kazou, "You're like a first year or something."

"Yeah I am," said Haruhi.

"Aren't you like in class 1-A?" asked Kazou.

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi.

"Oh then do you know Genkie Inamenai?" asked Kazou.

"Yeah I do. Are you two friends?" asked Haruhi. Kazou suddenly seemed less happy.

"I thought we were friends but now not so much," he muttered as he started to walk off. Haruhi followed him.

"Did you have a fight or something?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess you could call it that," said Kazou, "Look I hate to be rude but I'm actually suppose to be meeting someone here. I got a letter."

"A letter?" said Haruhi shifting her eyes towards the bushes. She could hear snickering coming from her earpiece.

"Ask him if there's a reference to him as a stallion?" Kaiya asked doing her best to remain calm.

"Stallion?" said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Kazou.

"Uh is there a reference of you as a," Haruhi had to pause a moment, "a stallion?"

"Uh yes there is," said Kazou, "Why, were the one that wrote the letter?" He held it up so Haruhi could get a look at it.

'_I've been confused about myself recently until I happened to see you. You really help me to realize that not only am I too gay but that I'm in love-love with you. You're like a stallion, so noble brave! I would ride you into the sunset over and over again!'_

"I would ride him into the sunset?" Haruhi whispered into her earpiece.

"I know you'd like that one," said Kaiya.

"Actually it was Elaina's idea," said Belle.

"We do work with horses," said Elaina.

Haruhi groaned.

"Did you really write this?" asked Kazou.

"Uh yes," Haruhi muttered.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you writing something like this," said Kazou.

"Yeah me neither," said Haruhi.

"Look you seem like a nice guy and I'm really happy I was able to help you come out like this, but I don't think you're my type. I hope don't find this ironic but you just seem too girly for me," said Kazou.

"You know that has to be the first time anyone's ever said that to me," said Haruhi.

"Well like I said I'm sorry, and actually there is another reason I'm not too interested in you. The truth is I actually have feeling for another," said Kazou, "I thought I could try and find a different love. I actually tried the other day but it just didn't work out that way. I'm just too interested in another."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."

"Well he's not really; at least he doesn't seem to want to be. He's kind of in denial," said Kazou, "But I still can't help having feelings for him. Does that sound crazy or what?"

"Well no, I wouldn't say that," said Haruhi, "You can't help how you feel. If you really like him you should really try harder and harder to let him know how you really feel."

"Hmm thanks for the pep talk," said Kazou, "You know I like to think that if it wasn't for this other guy I may want to consider dating a guy like you. I hope you won't take my rejection too hard by trying to start denying you're not gay again."

"Oh no, no nothing like that," said Haruhi.

"I actually know some guys that you may like and wouldn't mind getting to date someone like you," said Kazou.

"Uh no, that's not necessary," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't be shy," said Kazou grabbing her hand, "Come on let me take you to meet some of them right now." The two of them started to walk off together.

"This wasn't a part of the plan!" Haruhi hissed into her earpiece.

"No, but you got to admit it's an interesting twist," said Belle. Haruhi groaned.

"Where's Elizabeth with Genkie already?!"

"They're coming they're coming, don't worry," said Elaina.

* * *

"You know I think you're right," sad Genkie as he and Elizabeth kept walking, "this is a lovely way to walk."

"Thanks," said Elizabeth, "I'd hope you enjoy getting to walk around with me."

"I see them coming now," said Belle, "They should be meeting up with Haruhi and Kazou in no time."

"Huh, I think I have an idea of how to shake things up a bit," said Kaiya slowly crawling out of the bushes.

"Try not to hurt anyone now Kaiya," said Belle.

"I promise to try to try," said Kaiya as she followed close behind Haruhi and Kazou. She reached out and pushed Haruhi more towards Kazou.

"Whoa!" Haruhi cried as she lost her balance. Kazou turned around in time to catch Haruhi in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi. She looked back in time to see Kaiya disappear behind a wall.

* * *

"You know my house has the most lovely gardens. The two of us should go walking there sometimes," said Genkie.

"Sure," said Elizabeth right as they rounded a corner to see Haruhi in Kazou's arms.

"Kazou?!" said Genkie surprised.

"Genkie it's not what it looks like!" said Kazou.

"Oh yeah?!" said Genkie, "Well, I mean uh I don't care if you want to be with some stupid confused boy!"

Haruhi could suddenly feel Kazou holding him tight.

"You think so?!" he said, "Well maybe I should just enjoy my time with my friend here."

"Wait what?" said Haruhi.

"Well, fine I guess," said Genkie.

"It's not like I don't have a real nice love interest," said Genkie throwing his arm around Elizabeth.

"Uh what?" asked Elizabeth.

"Fine, enjoy your woman! See if I care!" said Kazou, "See?!" He went and kissed Haruhi.

"Mmm?!" moaned Haruhi.

"Well see if I care!" said Elizabeth as he too turned and kissed Elizabeth.

"Mmm?!" Elizabeth moaned too.

"What do you think you're doing mouth raping my Haruhi?!"

"Get your hands and your mouth off of my girlfriend right now!"

The four young people all turned and saw Mark and Tamaki with faces so red they could have been on fire and no one would have know.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Both Kazou and Genkie looked at Mark and Tamaki both confused and intimidated over the idea that the two older boys would consider murdering them.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi, "Please it's not what it looks like!"

"I saw him kiss you Haruhi! How dare he violate your precious mouth!" snapped Tamaki.

"Mark, please don't get upset," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Well how am I supposed to feel after seeing another boy that was hitting on you before forcing a kiss on you!" shouted Mark.

"Well maybe she has better taste then you now," said Genkie boldly. At that Mark grabbed him by his collar.

"You think you're better then me you little punk?!" he shouted.

"Mark stop!" pleaded Elizabeth.

"Hey get off him!" Kazou shouted coming to Genkie's defense. He tried desperately to pry Mark away from Genkie.

"You got bigger problems to worry about!" Tamaki shouted grabbing Kazou yanking him away Mark and Genkie, "How dare you force your mouth onto my Haruhi!"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute Suoh!" Kazou stammered, "I didn't realize you were gay and he was your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" said Mark and Tamaki together both totally surprised.

"My Haruhi's no boy!" snapped Tamaki pulling Haruhi close to him, "She's a lovely young lady, see?!" He tried to unbutton the top button of Haruhi's shirt without a second thought out of rage.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted pushing him away and butting her shirt back up.

"You're seriously a girl?" Kazou asked confused.

"Yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Well why were you pretending to be a boy?" asked Kazou. He looked over at Genkie, "Is this your doing?! Is this your sick twisted way to get me to stop being gay?!"

"No!" said Genkie, "I don't care how sick and twisted you are as long as you don't drag me into it, just like you dragged me into my room that night!"

I dragged you?!" said Kazou, "You raced me after me! You know what beat the living hell out of him! See if I care!" He turned to walk away.

"Okay I'm a little bit confused now," said Mark.

"Oh it's quite simple," said Kaiya walking out of her hiding place, "This little pixie keeps thinking that he don't like it the back as much as he really does."

"You mean he doesn't want to admit he's gay?" Tamaki asked.

"I am not gay!" Genkie insisted.

"And so instead you try stealing my girlfriend away from me?!" snapped Mark looking back at him angry. "It's too bad you're not gay because I can more or less forgive someone who's confused about the sexuality for kissing my girlfriend. However if he's as straight as me and trying to make a move on my girl, he's as good as dead." Genkie could feel himself being pushed back towards a wall.

"No no wait wait!" he pleaded, "Kazou, Kazou help me!"

"Why should I?!" Kazou shouted back turning around.

"Please Kazou please!" Genkie tried again to get Kazou to come to his rescue. Kazou looked conflicted. Finally after a while he came running at Mark full force.

"Get off him!" he shouted once again as he pushed up against Mark trying to get him to let Genkie go.

"Get out of here you little punk!" said Mark pushing Kazou away with his free hand.

"Not until you let Genkie alone!" shouted Kazou.

"I'm sorry but I have a hard time forgiving a man that would dare try to steal my girlfriend away from me!" Mark retorted looking at his Genkie fiercely.

"Mark, please, don't murder him," said Elizabeth. Mark looked at her and saw she had a look of desperation. Mark slammed Genkie hard against the wall.

"You're lucky I care a lot about my girlfriend ass hole!" he snapped letting Genkie go. Poor Genkie slumped down to the ground.

"Genkie, Genkie are you okay?" Kazou asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Genkie assured him, "thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Of course," said Kazou. Both looked at each other with tender eyes. Suddenly Kazou shook his head and stood up.

"Well good then, consider this the last nice thing I ever do to you!" he shouted at the boy before walking off.

"Kazou wait," said Haruhi trying to stop him. Kazou halted in his tracks looked over at her.

"Why were you trying to pretend to be a boy like that? Were you trying to make fun of me or something? Just because I'm gay it doesn't mean you can go around making a mockery of me!"

"No that wasn't our intent at all," Haruhi tried to assure him.

"_Our _intent?" said Kazou, "Just who's all involved with this?"

"Geeze Pres you had to go and throw us all under the bus?" said Kaiya.

"It was your idea to begin with!" snapped Haruhi.

"She does have a point," said Elaina as she and Belle made their appearance from the bushes.

"So was like the whole hostess club involved in this?" asked Genkie, "Why exactly?"

"So did it work?" they all heard Aiko ask as she and Marie come running up towards them, "Did Genkie see Kazou-Sempi with Haruhi and get jealous?"

"Jealous?" said Kazou and Genkie.

"Yes gentleman, that was actually our intent," Belle started to explain, "You see we couldn't help but think that you two both want to be together and you needed a little push."

"That's ridicules!" said Genkie, "Especially since I am not gay!" At that Kaiya went and gave him a gentle slap across the face. "Hey what was that for?"

"Someone needed to slap some common sense into you," said Kaiya, "You're making a fool of yourself and everyone else around you. Plus you're driving us all crazy with this whole 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay' B.S."

"But I'm not," Genkie tried insisting again. Kaiya slapped him again.

"Will you stop slapping me?" Genkie asked annoyed.

"Will you stop saying stupid things?" asked Kaiya, "Now look I have an idea of how to find out if you are or not gay." She grabbed Genkie and pulled him towards Kazou shoving into the other boy's arms, "Now kiss!"

"What?" said both boys.

"Kiss, right here right now!" Kaiya ordered, "If you don't feel anything Genkie then we'll leave it at that and not harass you again. Will at least we the hostesses won't. I don't know about _him_." She pointed her thumb over towards Mark who still looked rather mad.

"I'm not kissing him," Genkie insisted.

"Oh yes you are!" said Kaiya, "You're going to kiss him even if it means I have to force your two mouths onto each others You got that!"

"And if she can't I will!" said Mark pounding his fist.

"Are you that scared to kiss me again?" Kazou asked. Genkie looked at him deep in his eyes. A look soon came over his face that made him look like he had some a huge realization come over him.

"No, not this time, now again," he said as he pulled Kazou towards him and kiss him.

"Whoa," said Marie.

"Oh that looks sweet," said Aiko.

"Now don't tell me that doesn't look like a gay kiss!" said Kaiya.

"I've seen gayer but yeah you're right," said Mark.

"Uh gayer?" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi," said Tamaki hugging Haruhi tight, "Now I understand why you were letting another boy make you look disloyal to me! You were simply trying to help these boys realize they're feelings for each other. Next time though do me a favor and don't let your mouth wonder like that."

"Sure Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Mark, are you angry at me?" asked Elizabeth.

"No I was never really mad at you per say. I had seen him pull you towards him and force that kiss onto you," said Mark.

"How much longer do we actually have to stand here and watch them make out?" Marie asked. At that point Genkie and Kazou both stopped their kiss.

"Well?" said Kaiya tapping her foot impatiently, "Was there a spark or want's there?"

"Yes," Genkie admitted, "I did feel a, a spark."

"There see was that so hard?" Kaiya asked calmly with a smirk.

"I suppose not," said Genkie.

"Why did you feel the need to keep quiet in the first place?" Tamaki asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," said Genkie, "I guess because I've seen my brothers getting married and having kids and my parents feeling really happy about it. I guess I didn't think they would accept me being gay, let alone wanting to be with the son of the family of their number one partner."

"Yes that would make someone a bit cautious," said Belle.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Elaina.

Genkie was quite for a moment.

"I don't know," he said.

"I have an idea," said Tamaki, "Let me go find Kyoya." He tried to hurry off only to have Belle reach out and grab his arm.

"Why don't let me handle it Tamaki-Sempi?" she suggested, "After all this is a Hostess project and I am the Hostesses' club director aren't I?"

"Well okay if you think you can handle it," said Tamaki. Both Belle and Elaina looked at him slightly insulted.

"Are you suggesting that we women can't do things as good as you men?" they asked together.

"What no!" said Tamaki.

"Then let me handle it alright," said Belle, "What was your idea?"

* * *

"I wonder what they're planning," said Genkie as he and Kazou stood outside the hostesses' club room.

Just then the doors opened to show all of the hostesses dressed as waitress complete with napkins draped over their arms.

"Welcome," they all said together.

"Wow is this really all for us?" Kazou asked when he and Genkie walked into the hostess's club room. There inside was a table for two with a fancy white table cloth. A candelabra was in the center light. Two plates were in front of each chair with a white napkin folded fancy into the shape of a swan.

"Yes my good sir it is," said Belle as she and Elaina went and pulled out the two chairs for the two of them.

"Won't the two of you please take a seat?" asked Elaina.

"Sure," said both boys as they took their seats.

"We hope you two enjoy your meal," said Kaiya as she and Elizabeth carried serving trays over to the two boys.

"I picked it out myself," said Kaiya.

"German Sausages?" said Kazou.

"That was you idea?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought it was appropriate," said Kaiya.

"It looks good though," said Genkie as he and Kazou started to eat.

"And for desert," said Aiko as she and Marie came up and placed their desert plates onto the table, "a chocolate cake."

"Oh delicious!" said Genkie.

"So how do you feel about being in a serious relationship Mr. Inamenai?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"You know I think so," said Genkie, "This is nice, being able to do things like this with my boyfriend."

"I'll go with you if you want," said Kazou, "My parents were a little bit cautious about me being gay but they're getting over it now. If your parents are anything like the people I've known my whole life they'll probably react the same way."

Genkie smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go do it now," he said. Both boys stood up and took each other hand before walking out together.

"Do you think it's going to work out?" asked Aiko.

"That's something only they can figure out for themselves," said Haruhi, "But something tells me they're going to be okay."

"Hey how did the outing go?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked walking into the room.

"Is there anything cake left?" Hunny asked as he came in followed by Mori.

"Right over here Mitsukuni," said Aiko leading him over the table that had some chocolate cake still on it. She smiled with delight as she watched her boyfriend enjoy it.

"Good to see you were able to pull it off so well," said Tamaki.

"Yes good to know you had so much confident in us Tamaki-Sempi," said Belle slightly snidely.

"Well I didn't mean it like that," said Tamaki.

"What did you mean by going to Kyoya-Sempi instead of just suggesting to Belle what your brilliant idea was?" asked Haruhi.

"Because he knew Kyoya-Sempi would pull it off better," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Are you suggesting that you boys can handle things better then us girls?" asked Kaiya.

"Maybe," said Hikaru.

"Well then, let's see how well you handle this?!" shouted Kaiya as she went and tackled him to the ground.

"Well I do think you girls can handle that a lot better then us boys," said Kaoru as he watched not sure if he should help his brother or keep watching so his brother would learn a lesson.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Okay okay get off of me will you?!" Hikaru shouted as he finally managed to get Kaiya off of him, "God you're so annoying!"

"Like you have room to talk!" said Kaiya.

"Alright now let's calm down," said Tamaki.

"You started this whole thing!" snapped Kaiya, "You and your little sexist comments thinking we had to go to Kyoya to organize something like this!"

"That was a little bit offensive Tamaki-Sempi," said Belle.

"I didn't mean it," said Tamaki.

"Yes perhaps I did over reacted about what you did Tamaki-Sempi," said Belle, "I apologies."

"On no no Belle please don't think you have to apologies to me! It was a just a case of miss-understanding!" said Tamaki.

"Let's pretend the whole thing never happened," said Belle.

"You couldn't forget about it before Kaiya beat the hell out of me?" muttered Hikaru rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the matter can't take on a girl?!" snapped Kaiya.

"No I have more respect then to beat up on a girl," said Hikaru.

"Sure that's it," said Kaiya.

"You want to go right now?!" Hikaru shouted as he jumped and charged at her.

"Bring it on little boy!" snapped Kaiya fully ready to take him on. However before either could make contact with each other both Mori and Maria jumped in between the two of them blocking the two of them.

"Can we not have any more fighting in here?" asked Haruhi.

"I agree violence is not such a good idea," said Kyoya.

"Have to hide behind Momma huh?" Kaiya taunted poking her head out from the other side of Maria. She stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's it!" snapped Hikaru as he tried to get past Mori over towards Kaiya. Mori however grabbed him and held him back.

"Ha ha," Kaiya teased.

"Detener burlándose Hikaru ahora!" Maria ordered.

"Oh don't start with the Spanish threats," said Kaiya. She pulled out a book that read SANISH TRASLATION. "I've been reading up on how to understand what you're saying."

"Then you should know what this means," said Maria calmly, "dejar de burlarse de Hikaru por favor! Estás siendo una molestia!" She held up her fist towards Kaiya's face.

"Um I may have not gotten to that chapter yet," said Kaiya timidly.

"What did you say?" Aiko whispered to Maria.

"Stop taunting Hikaru please! You're being a nuisance!" Maria whispered back.

"I heard that!" said Kaiya.

"Then do it please!" both Aiko and Maria said together. Kaiya looked between the two of them and Hikaru.

"Fine he's getting boring anyway," she said at last.

"Hey that's my line!" said Hikaru trying to get away from Mori again.

"Hikaru, come on please," said Kaoru running over to his brother, "come on stop this now. This is getting out of hand!"

"Yeah listen to the better half," said Kaiya. Hikaru kept glaring at her.

"Yeah she's getting kind of boring too," he muttered.

"Oh you did not just say that! You're just saying that to save face!" Kaiya shouted running past Maria and tackling Hikaru out of Mori's grip.

"Not again!" Haruhi moaned.

"What is going on in here?!" boomed a new voice. Everyone looked to the room to see a middle age man wearing a uniform standing in the doorway.

"Um who's that?" asked Hikaru.

"Dad?" said Kaiya in surprise.

"Dad?" said all of the other hosts and hostesses besides Kyoya and Belle.

"Yes you must be General Jirou Sushika correct?" said Kyoya.

"That's correct son," said the general walking into the room looking sternly at his daughter.

"Dad," said Kaiya as she got off of Hikaru, "What are you doing here?"

"I had come to see your chairman again about the skeet shooting range I was helping to put in," said her dad, "So afterwards I decided to see how things were going with you and your club. I certainly didn't expect to come and see this!"

"Yeah well he started it!" snapped Kaiya pointing towards Hikaru.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" asked her father sarcastically.

"You shouldn't. She's a bad influence," said Hikaru.

"Who are you again?" asked the general looking Hikaru over again, "Don't I know you from some place? Oh yes I think I was at a party at your house once. You and your brother somehow managed to get water dumped onto all of the guests!"

"Oh you were at that party?" said Hikaru sheepishly. Both he and Kaoru backed away scared.

"What are the odds?" Kaoru asked.

"That's not the worse part. After my wife told Kaiya about it, she did the same thing at our next party," said the general.

"Did you really?" said Kaoru looking over at Kaiya.

"Yeah only I did it all on my own," said Kaiya, "I didn't need any help from a brother."

"That's because he hadn't been born yet," muttered her father, "And it's not something to be proud of young lady!"

"Yeah you shouldn't be proud of copying someone else's original idea," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I bet you came up with that idea all on your own!" said Kaiya about to charge Hikaru.

"Halt!" shouted her father so loudly everyone jumped. "I want everyone to line up right now!"

No one moved. Instead they just looked at Kaiya's father like he was crazy, even Kaiya.

"Oh come on Dad," whined Kaiya, "Don't go all military…,"

"I said line up now!" her father ordered again. This time everyone obeyed. Kaiya's father walked up and down the rows looking over each and everyone of them. "This is not what I expected to see happening in this club when my daughter went and joined. I was hoping this would be the one place she would actually act someone respectable! But no I can clearly see that's not really happening."

"Sir with all do respect this isn't the usual norm here," said Haruhi.

"You're the president of the club aren't you?" asked Kaiya's father.

"Yes sir," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure this isn't the norm?" asked the man sternly.

"Well," said Haruhi as she started to think about other past events of disagreements within the club.

"That's what I thought," said the general, "It's obvious you people have issues. I think you need to find a way to vent those feelings rather then fist fighting someone. That's gives me an idea actually." Everyone saw him rubbing his chin thinking.

"Yes, yes," said the man starting to smirk, "Have any of you ever tried paintball?"

"No!" shouted Kaiya, "You're not talking about…,"

"Yes I am," said her dad, "I'm thinking you and your little friends are the perfect test subjects for the new paint ball arena we just installed."

"Test subjects?" asked Haruhi scared.

"Cool I haven't had the chance to play paintball since I moved here!" said Mark happily.

"I like this boy," said the general looking Mark over, "How about the rest of you? Any of you feeling like venting some anger?"

"Dad, don't do this to me!" said Kaiya.

"Too late," said her father boldly, "Either you all show up at our compound on Friday at oh 16 hundred sharp I will come here and make you all do sit-ups and push ups until you're blue in the face!"

"Uh can he do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Good then see you at oh 16 hundred," said General Sushika.

"Where exactly is 16 hundred? Is it the name of a street or the compound you want us all to meet at?" asked Tamaki. General Sushika glared at him.

"Are you making fun of me boy?" he asked.

"No sir not at all," said Tamaki.

"Drop and give me twenty!" General Sushika ordered pointing to the ground.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"I said drop and give me twenty!" the general ordered again.

"Well I can give you a twenty without dropping," said Tamaki pulling out his wallet.

"Hey Milord," said Kaiya rubbing his forehead, "He's talking about pushups."

"Yes and now I want you to give me forty!" her father ordered once again practically shoving Tamaki down to the ground.

"Yes sir!" said Tamaki as he quickly started the pushups.

"Is your dad always like this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only when he's in his stupid uniform and he wants to show off!" muttered Kaiya.

"Do you want to do push ups?" Her father asked without looking away from Tamaki.

Kaiya groaned storming off to another side of the room.

"Are you embarrassed of your dad?" asked Haruhi.

"You have no idea," muttered Kaiya, "He's one of the biggest jerks in the world! Listen Pres, you and the others you don't have to go ahead with this stupid bullshit he's trying to pull. He just wants to get someone to test his new paintball arena. If he gets upset I'll handle him."

"Well no we don't have to worry about that," said Haruhi, "If it means that much to your dad plus give him a good impression of us we'll do it."

"That also goes with the host club Kaiya," said Kyoya, "I think it would be wise to be on your father's good side personally, some more then others."

"You're not talking about me are you Kyoya-Sempi?" asked Hikaru.

"What would make you think I was?" Kyoya asked.

"Just wondering," said Hikaru.

"You better hope you're on my team for this thing Hikaru!" snapped Kaiya, "Because I can guarantee if you're my enemy for this thing I will show no mercy!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" said Hikaru.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Kaiya kept shooting dirty looks towards her father at the breakfast table.

"Kaiya will you please stop glaring like that, you're kind of freaking me out!" said her mother at last.

"How could you do that to me Dad?!" snapped Kaiya ignoring her mother, "How could you embarrass me in front of my club members like that, try using them as guinea pigs and worse of all ruin my entire Saturday!"

"Saturday?" spoke up her mother, "You don't mean this Saturday do you?"

"What's so special with this Saturday?" Kaiya wanted to know.

"Don't worry about. It's not going to affect the color war. It's going to happen whether you like it or not young lady," said her father.

Kaiya groaned.

"Great, that's just great! I'm going to have to play war with my entire club and not have a weekend," muttered Kaiya.

"I want to play war! I want to play war!" Akihiro her little brother started to shout banging his hands against the table.

"Akihiro stop that," said his mother gently putting her hand on top of one of his.

"There see Dad play war with him. He'd make good target practice," said Kaiya, "Look I'll even add bulls' eye spots for you. Come here Akihiro." She jumped up and grabbed her brother's hand racing out of the dinging room with him.

"What is she up to now?" asked her mother jumping as well. Both she and her husband raced after their two kids until they found Kaiya and Akihiro in Kaiya's room. Kaiya was behind her brother doing something.

"Kaiya what are you doing to your brother?" asked her mother cautiously.

"Putting target marks on to Akihiro so Dad can play war with him instead of me," said Kaiya. She twirled her brother around to show it was now covered with all sorts of stickers.

"I don't know if I like these all over my back," said Akihiro.

"KAIYA!" shouted both her parents.

"What you know it would work," said Kaiya.

"Akihiro come here," his mother motioned him over to her, "Let's try to get these stickers off of your back."

"Did you really think that was going to help at all with you getting out of doing the paint ball war?" asked her father.

"At the very least it got back at you," muttered Kaiya.

"We're doing this whether you like or not even I don't need test subjects!" snapped her father.

"Whatever!" muttered Kaiya bitterly.

* * *

"Wow," said Haruhi when she arrived at the compound. It was filled with different shooting ranges and training facilities. It was huge. It stretched as far as the eye could see.

"This is guy seriously hard core in weaponry!" said Hikaru and Kaoru looking around as well.

"Well this man is big in army and weapons in case you haven't noticed," said Belle.

"This seems kind of scary," said Aiko.

"Who cares, when do we get to the paintball?" asked Mark.

"You're really into that thing?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hell yeah," said Mark. They hosts and hostesses were soon distracted by the sound of a whistle blowing.

"ATTENTION!" shouted General Sushika approaching them in a uniform. Kaiya dragged after him looking miserable, "Line up!" The 13 children were quick to oblige. General Sushika walked up and down the line back and forth. He stopped when he came towards Mori.

"You, what's your name?" he asked.

"Takashi Morinozuka Sir!" said Mori. His hands were at his sides and he was looking straight ahead looking like a real solider.

"A Morinozuka huh, how about that?" said General Sushika, "Am I right in assuming there's a Haninozuka around here?"

"Sir Yes sir!" said Mori.

"Haninozuka stand forward!" ordered Kaiya father. Hunny immediately obliged. The general looked him over carefully. "Very good you can return to the ranks."

"Yes Sir!" said Hunny.

"Alright maggots listen up! You're going to be divided into two teams, team blue and team orange. You're paintballs will match your team color. My daughter Kaiya will be the captain of one team, Team Orange!" General Sushika explained. He snapped his fingers and immediately another uniform dressed man appeared with a blue uniform and gun.

"Great thanks Dad," said Kaiya snarky.

"You're welcome sweetheart," said her father. He turned and looked at the other club members.

"Morinozuka, stand forward," he said. Mori was quick to oblige.

"You will be the captain of the other team, Team Blue!" The same solider from before handed Mori an orange uniform and gun.

"Thank you sir!" said Mori. The general nodded before looking at the different groups of kids.

"Who was the one that was excited about this?" he asked.

"That would be me," Mark boasted. The general looked him over, "You'll be on my daughter's team, report to team orange!"

"Okay," said Mark as he walked over to Kaiya, getting a blue uniform and gun.

"This is going to be sweet," he said.

"Let's see, you what's your name?" General Sushika asked when he came to Kyoya.

"Kyoya Ohtori sir," said Kyoya calmly.

"An Ohtori huh? Hmm, yes I think I'll have you go on to my daughter's team," General Sushika decided.

"Of course sir," said Kyoya going over to Kaiya's team.

"Oh good we get a smart one," said Kaiya.

Next her father looked around at the two different sets of twins.

"Hmm I think it would be a wise idea to have you two both on different teams. What are you two boys' names?"

"Hikaru,"

"and Kaoru,"

"Sir!"

"Alright, Hikaru, you will be on my daughter's team and Kaoru you'll be on Morinozuka team, get going!" ordered the general. The boys were quick to oblige.

Kaiya sneered at him.

"Dad can you switch those two?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said Hikaru.

"No switching!" snapped her father.

"Fine jerk," Kaiya said under her breath.

"Now Ladies, your names please,"

"Belle,"

"and Elaina,"

"Sir!"

The general hummed before looking back at Hikaru Kaoru. He noticed Kaoru getting a longing look in his face looking towards the twins. He looked back at the girls and saw Elaina had a similar look as she gazed at him.

"Elaina you will be on my daughter's team. Belle you'll be on Morinozuka's team," he decided.

"Oh," moaned Kaoru.

"No complaining!" ordered the general, "Let's go ladies!"

"Yes Sir," said Belle and Elaina.

"Now let's see who's next?" asked the general. He walked up to Maria, "Hmm you seem nicely built." He looked back and froth between her and Mori. Next he looked back and forth between Aiko and Hunny.

"Haninozuka I'll let you be with your friend Morinozuka since I know he'd rather protect you instead of hurt you."

"Yes sir!" said Hunny saluting and heading over to Mori's team.

"And as for you two ladies, over to my daughter's team." Maria and Aiko nodded and headed to Kaiya's side. "And I guess that means you last three ladies will be on Morinozuka's team."

"Yes sir," said Haruhi and Elizabeth.

"Uh sir I'm not a lady," said Tamaki.

"Did you talk back to me boy?!" snapped General Sushika getting up in Tamaki's team, "Drop and give me twenty!"

"Wow that's going to tire him out fast," said Haruhi.

"Glad he's not on my team," said Kaiya.

"Kaiya, show everyone to the changing rooms to get ready," said her father.

"Sure thing Dad," said Kaiya, "this way losers."

* * *

"Do we have to actually change out of our clothes into these things?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, you can just put them over your clothes," Kaiya explained, "But if want to you can take off your shirts or something. It may get hot or something."

"Yeah take the shirts off ladies," said Mark, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You guys go change in the other room!" said Kaiya pushing the boys out of the room.

"These are actually rather interesting," said Belle as she zipped up her suite over her clothes.

"Not that interesting," said Kaiya, "People wear them all the time for paint ball here. Listen you guys didn't have to come to this thing right? In fact if you wanted to run now I'll cover for you."

"Its fine Kaiya," said Elizabeth, "This maybe fun."

"Yeah fun," said Kaiya. Just then they heard some panting. The girls all turned around to see Tamaki running into the room.

"I'm here," he said.

"Ewe pervert get out!" shouted Kaiya shoving him out.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this was the girls' room!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Kaiya, "Just go get changed so I can still paint the bulls eye on your back!"

"Huh?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh by bulls eye I'm of course talking about camouflage," said Kaiya innocently.

"Oh that's nice of you Kaiya," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Kaiya pulling out a can of red spry paint.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

When the two sets of teams made it back to the training area they were greeted by the sound of Kaiya once again blowing his whistle.

"Line up!" he ordered. The two teams were quick to obey.

"Listen up Ladies because I'm only going to explain this once," said General Sushika as he paced up and down the line of kids, "This is going to be a standard game of paint ball."

"Uh but I don't think I've ever participated in paintball game," said Tamaki.

"Are taking in the ranks?!" shouted the general, "Drop and give me twenty!"

"I am so glad he's not on my team," whispered Kaiya.

"As I was about to explain to the rest of you this is going to be a standard game. Basically you get hit more then five times you are out. There is a score board marked with the numbers 35. Each time the number goes down you will know someone's been shot. You will have a special cover area where you can hide out to do things like reload or plan a strategic attack. You have a thirty minute time frame within the cover. If any of your team goes out of their limit someone from the opposite team shall receive a free shot on anyone they choose. There are towers you can climb up into to try and fire. Only one person on your team can be in a tower at the time for no more then 15 minutes. If you go beyond that time, one of the members from the other team will be allowed one free shot at you. You may also select one member of your team who can stand in as your lookout who must remain in the lookout tower for the whole game. They cannot leave the tower for any part of the game and they cannot be shot at. The winner will be determined when one team has all of their team members with the exception of their look outs out. Now if you want you may ask any questions or comment on any concerns. So does anyone have anything to say? You are free to speak," said General Sushika

"Sir how are you going to tell if we go over any of our times have gone over with the cover or tower?" asked Haruhi.

"I have assistants who will be watching you and keeping track. So don't even think trying to be sneaky! That's one of the reasons I had the twins put on different teams," explained the general, "Any other questions?"

"How will we pick our lookout?" asked Belle.

"That's for you to decide," said Kaiya's father, "Any other questions, any of at all?"

No one said anything.

"No good move out! Blue report to left of the arena, Orange to the right! Move it now!"

The teams dispersed and headed to their different areas except for Tamaki who was still doing his pushups.

"Hurry up soldier, no time for dawdling!" berated the general.

* * *

"Alright maggots here' the deal," said Kaiya, "I don't give a rat's ass if we wins this thing. So don't look towards me as a means to lead you to victory or any other kind of bullshit like that. I'm only doing this because my dad's making me!"

"Nice pep talk," said Hikaru.

"I will pep your month full of paintballs if you don't shut up," said Kaiya.

"Anyway," said Kyoya, "Who should we pick out as our look out?"

"I don't care," said Kaiya looking around until she noticed Elaina next to her. "You you do it."

"Me?" said Elaina.

"Yeah you," said Kaiya, "you look like you have good eye sight."

"Well okay," said Elaina.

"So how should we start?" asked Kyoya.

"I told you I don't care," said Kaiya.

"If you ask me we should have Maria-Sempi and I go out first since we're taller and we can make the best cover fire, followed by Kyoya and Mark and finally Kaiya and Aiko since they're the smallest and can possibly sneak away the best to go looking around for anything they can hide under for a sneak attack," suggested Mark.

"Fine let's do that," said Kaiya, "Your great and powerful leader orders you to do whatever bullshit this guy said we should do."

"Is it just me or does anyone else have the feeling we're screwed?" asked Hikaru.

* * *

"So Mori-Sempi how are we going to pick our look out?" asked Haruhi. Before Mori could respond Tamaki ran up panting.

"I'm here ready for work," he said in between breaths.

"I think we should make him the look out personally," said Elizabeth.

"What, no, I can't be the look out! Who will protect Haruhi if I'm look out?!" said Tamaki.

"Fine than I volunteer," Belle offered. Mori nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Mori-Sempi I shall try to be worth of my post."

"So what's our first plan of attack?" asked Kaoru.

"Tamaki and I will be at the front, Haruhi and Elizabeth will take the center and Kaoru and Mitsukuni will take up the rear once we start," said Mori.

"Right yes sir!" said Kaoru Tamaki and Hunny saluting.

Haruhi and Elizabeth looked at each other each thinking the same thing.

'This is nuts!'

"The first round will start when the buzzer goes off," came Kaiya's father voice over the loud speaker, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..,"

_BUZZ_

"Let's go let's go!" Mark shouted as he and Maria darted out of the shelter followed by the others except for Kaiya.

"Kaiya are you coming?" asked Aiko turning to look at her. Kaiya looked off to her left and then to her right.

"Hmm," she hummed before flanking towards the left and out of sight behind a fake shrub.

"Kaiya?" asked Aiko.

"If I were you I wouldn't stand there for too long," she heard Kaiya's voice from behind the shrub before Aiko heard some more rustling and soon everything was still.

* * *

"Move!" Mori ordered the minute the buzzer when off. The team filed out of the shelter and out towards the arena.

"Just stay close to me Haruhi, I'll protect you!" said Tamaki.

"Sempi please don't feel like you have to protect me like that," said Haruhi.

"Well you aren't exactly known for your speed Haruhi," said Kaoru as he and Hunny came up behind her and Elizabeth.

"See Haruhi I'll have to protect you!" said Tamaki.

Splat!

"Ah!" said Tamaki looking down at his middle where there was now a big orange spot.

"Ha ha bulls' eye!" cheered Kaiya from her hiding spot before running off again.

"What?!" shouted Tamaki, "Oh no oh no you're not!" He raced after Kaiya fast.

"Sempi be careful! If you get hit four more times you're out!" said Haruhi.

"So who else betted he'd be the first shot?" asked Kaoru. Hunny and Elizabeth both raised their hands. "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Hey guys look," said Maria pointing up to the score board that now read 34 for the blue team, "One of us got a shot in."

"I bet you it was the boss that got hit," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but who shot him?" asked Maria.

"Woo hoo!" Kaiya shouted jumping out from a hiding spot, "I just had to shot him at least once!"

"Nice going Kaiya," said Mark giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah I'm going to go head out towards the shelter," said Kaiya.

"Well remember what happens if you stay in there for too long," Kyoya reminded her.

"You're point being?" asked Kaiya heading towards the shelter.

"Kaiya I'm going to get you for this! I don't care if you are a lady!" Tamaki suddenly shouted as he ran out of nowhere straight at the group. He stopped when he realized he was standing right in front of the entire orange team.

"What do you guys think?" Kaiya asked moving out in front of them, "Think we should let him go or just end it all ready?"

"We should just do a mercy killing," said Mark as he and Hikaru both walked up next to Kaiya and fired the final four shots.

* * *

"Suoh's out!" came Kaiya's father's voice over the loud speaker.

"Great," said Elizabeth, "Figure's he'd be the first out."

"Who betted on that?" asked Kaoru. Elizabeth and Hunny raised their hands again. "Yep that's what I thought."

"Belle?" said Haruhi looking up towards the lookout tower, "Is there anything you recommend?"

"Yes go towards the left," said Belle, "You should be able to ambush a few of them."

"Move out," ordered Mori.

"So now what do we do?" asked Aiko.

"Hmm," said Kaiya, "How about we stick Aiko up on the lookout tower and give us a more aerial view."

"Sure," said Aiko.

"I'll cover you Aiko," Maria volunteered as they hurried after her.

"In the mean time I suggest we get to cover so we're not vulnerable like this," said Kaiya.

"I thought you were going to go hide out in the shelter," said Hikaru.

"Fine if you don't want me around helping I'm out of here," said Kaiya, "Because you are right I could care less how this turns out."

"Well I don't know you seem to have a good idea about what you're doing," said Mark, "I think you should stick around."

"What would Elizabeth think if she heard you say that?" Kaiya taunted.

* * *

"What would Elizabeth think if she heard you say that?" Elizabeth heard Kaiya thought as she scampered through the cover.

"I don't know what it was he said but I don't think I like it!" she said jumping out and firing at Mark hitting him on his butt cheek.

"Ah!" Mark moaned, "Lizzie!" He smiled at her just the same.

"Oh dear did I cause a lover spat?" asked Kaiya innocently.

Elizabeth giggled as she ducked away out of sight.

"Alright new rule Elizabeth is mine!" Mark declared before running after her.

"Anyone else want to reserve someone?" Kaiya asked.

"No I'm good," Hikaru.

"I'm fine," said Kyoya.

"Well I guess we move out," said Kaiya.

"You sure had yourself an attitude adjustment," said Hikaru.

"I will shoot you myself. Don't think I won't," said Kaiya.

"I would think it would be well advised to not make Kaiya mad at the moment Hikaru," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Hikaru as they hurried after her not sure what was going to happen after this.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Elizabeth giggled as she raced away. She was sure Mark would come after her for this. She ducked behind a rock and waited. Before long she could hear the sound of someone running towards the area where she was hiding.

"Liz, oh Liz?" she heard Mark call out, "Where are you? I'm going to get you for what you did to me!" HE sounded mad but Elizabeth could also hear the faint sound of amusement. She poked her head out temporarily to see he was looking more off to the direction opposite of her. She wondered if maybe possibly she should consider taking a quick shot at him. She fingered her trigger wondering more and more if she should or shouldn't take the cheep shot at her boyfriend.

* * *

"Okay now Aiko remember you only get 15 minutes to be in the lookout post," Maria reminded her little friend as she climbed up the look out.

"Right," said Aiko. She was given another reminder when she realized there was a count down timer counting down from 15. Aiko looked around the tower.

"You see anything?" Maria called up to her.

"No yet," said Aiko.

"Maria-Sempi, look out behind you!" she suddenly heard Elaina shout out. Maria twirled around in time to see Mori and Hunny walking towards her fast.

"We're going to get you Mari-Chan!" Hunny taunted with a giggle as they neared her. Before Maria could react a pain ball came out of nowhere and hit Hunny right in the middle. Hunny looked down at then before he started to cry.

"Wha Takashi I've been hit! Where did that shot come from?!"

Mori looked up and realized Maria was standing near the tower and could see the top of a human head up there. He was about to try and fire at it when a bullet hit him in the middle as well. He looked over and was shock to realize it was Maria who was had fired at him.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot again!" she warned right as Aiko jumped down off of the tower.

"Come on let's get out of here!" she shouted as she ran off. Maria fired her gun off at random before she ran off, managing to hit Mori again.

"Hmm," Mori groaned.

"Come on Takashi, lets get them!" shouted Hunny running after the girls, "This is fun huh?"

"Yeah," Mori had to admit even if he had been hit twice already and now only had three shots left before he too was out.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru look," said Haruhi pointing to the score board that now showed that their team had lost three more points.

"Damn!" muttered Kaoru, "Who do you think got shot now?"

"That would be Mori-Sempi and Hunny-Sempi," they heard Belle inform them.

"Really, Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi got shot?" said Kaoru.

"And meanwhile the other team only has one point missing," Haruhi pointed out.

"Not to mention we were the first to loose a member due to be shot out," Kaoru added as the two kept walking looking around. The stopped when they heard the sound of someone coming towards them. They raised their guns in defense right as Kyoya emerged from covering.

"Ah Kaoru and Haruhi," he said smirking. "It would appear I'm out numbered by the two of you. I take you are going to want to take a shot at me correct?" Both Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other scared.

"You can go ahead and take the shot if you want to Kaoru," Haruhi offered.

"Are you nuts?!" said Kaoru, "There's no way I'd ever go so far as to shoot the shadow king!"

Bang

Bang

"Owe," both Kaoru Haruhi moaned as they realized Kyoya had shot them both in the arms.

"Next time you two should really come to a conclusion faster," he said smugly. Both Haruhi and Kaoru glared at him then at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asked, Haruhi nodded as both went and shot at Kyoya.

"Hmm," muttered Kyoya looking down at his two blue spots. "Well played you two well played."

"You're not too mad at us are you?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Now why would I be mad? It is all a part of the game right?" asked Kyoya as he held up his gun and pointed towards them.

"Oh crap!" Kaoru shouted as he and Haruhi raced off.

"You can run but you cannot hide," they heard Kyoya call out.

"We had to shoot the shadow king didn't we?!" Kaoru cried as they ran.

* * *

Kaiya and Hikaru kept walking around the arena not doing anything to do anything to try and talk. That was until Kaiya looked up towards the score board.

"Oh damn it we lost another point!" she shouted mad.

"Yeah but at the same time they lost two," Hikaru pointed out, "We're still in the lead. Hell they're already missing a person. That's got to count for something."

"Whatever," said Kaiya. They were startled when they saw Maria and Aiko come running past them fast.

"Run!" they both shouted.

"Run from what?" asked Hikaru right as they heard something coming towards them. They turned around to see Mori and Hunny come running at them fast. They stopped just in front of them.

"Hi you two," said Hunny calmly, "Do you know where Aiko-Chan and Maria-Chan?"

"Why would we want to tell you that?" asked Hikaru.

"You're right," said Hunny, "We'll just shoot you." He giggled as he and Mori aimed at that them.

"Run!" Kaiya shouted as she and Hikaru raced off fast in the opposite direction then Maria and Aiko. Not before both felt something hit them in their backs.

"Damn it!" snapped Kaiya, "We both got hit!"

"But we still have four their ten!" Hikaru pointed out right as he was hit again.

"Okay, do me a favor, stop talking and start running!" Kaiya ordered.

* * *

"Shoot or not shoot, that is the question," Elizabeth kept saying to herself as she watched Mark look around for her. Finally after a long debate she jumped up and shot her boyfriend again in his back.

"Ah!" he cried as he turned around to see Elizabeth behind him laughing.

"That's two of me and none for you so far my good man!" she taunted.

"Oh yeah?" said Mark firing at her. Elizabeth however easily managed to dodge it as she ducked behind her rock again. "Here I come Liz, ready or not."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she heard Mark coming towards her.

She figured it was only a matter of time when suddenly she heard someone coming.

"What the hell?!" she heard Mark call out. She was able to look out to see Maria and Aiko running past fast scared.

'I wonder what they're running from?' she thought.

Mark just shrugged it off and was about to head towards her hiding spot when suddenly Kaiya and Hikaru ran past him fast.

'What are they running from?" both teenagers thought. Mark was starting to wonder if he should continue to go after Elizabeth or if he should follow his team mate's example and run as well. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Elizabeth had come out of her hiding place and fired one more shot at him.

"Ah damn it!" he shouted. "You are just kicking my ass today!"

"Well what can I say? I like taking cheep shots," said Elizabeth.

"I got to get one shot in!" said Mark about to fire at her, only to get at two more shots at him. "What the?!"

"Don't worry Lizzie-Chan we got your back!" said Hunny as he and Mori raced towards her.

"Ah man, I'm out!" muttered Mark bitterly.

"So I take it you were the ones those other four were running from?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, want to join us?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Elizabeth about to walk off with them.

"Hey Liz," she heard Mark call out. She walked back over to him. To her surprised he kissed her.

"Stay safe out there okay?" he said.

"Sure," said Elizabeth. "So you're not mad at me?"

"What makes you think I would get mad over this? It's just a game. If anything I'm impressed you managed to get me out and you not even getting shot. So like I said keep it safe okay? And have fun don't forget that," said Mark kissing her again.

"Thanks," said Elizabeth.

"Come one Lizzie-Chan," called out Hunny we can't let those others get too far."

"Coming," said Elizabeth running after him and Mori, "Hey where's Haruhi and Kaoru?"

"Oh they're in more trouble then you could fathom," said Belle.

* * *

"We're going to die, we're going to die we're going to die I just know it!" Kaoru cried as he and Haruhi kept running away from Kyoya.

"Kaoru they're just paintballs!" Haruhi said attempting to comfort him.

"No Haruhi we shot at the shadow king! We are going to die!" shouted Kaoru.

"I heard that Kaoru," they heard Kyoya call out.

"Well you could at least try not yelling so much so he can hear us!" said Haruhi. Suddenly two more shots fired at them.

"Man he's a good shot!" she muttered.

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said Kyoya.

Haruhi turned around glared at him. Not carrying what would happen she fired again and again until Kaoru suddenly put his hand on his shoulder.

"Haruhi you just out the Shadow King!" he told her.

"I did?" said Haruhi examining Kyoya over, "Oh god!"

"Well," said Kyoya "I didn't realize you were such a good shot Haruhi. Should you not make as a lawyer perhaps you should consider to come and work for my family's private police force. Well have fun you two." He bowed and walked out. He stopped and looked up at Belle in her lookout post.

"You did well for the most past," she called down to him.

"Thank you my dear," said Kyoya bowing to her, "I still think my teams going to win."

"I don't know," said Belle, "Seeing as your team has two people out and mine only has one."

"The games not over yet my dear," Kyoya reminded her before going to the out bench with Mark.

"Do you think we still have a chance?" asked Mark as Kyoya sat down next to him.

"We shall see," said Kyoya calmly.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm letting you the readers pick out the winner of the tournament with the new poll that lets not you only pick out who wins but who's the last one standing. Tamaki, Mark and Kyoya will not be there as they have already been eliminated and neither will Belle and Elaina since they're immune to being out. May the best player win! **


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"In here quick!" Maria shouted ushering Aiko into the cover area. Before they could really relax and think Kaiya and Hikaru both ran in as well.

"Okay," said Kaiya, "Who's all still here?"

"Just the four of you," said Elaina.

"Where's coming from?" asked Aiko. Kaiya pointed up. There was a small opening that was right under the lookout tower where Elaina waved down to them.

"So it's just the four of us now?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes Mark's been outted by Elizabeth and Hunny-Sempi and Kyoya's been outted by Kaoru and Haruhi," Elaina told us.

"Do you know where the other team is at all?" asked Aiko.

"Kaoru and Haruhi are practically on the other side of the arena and Mori-Sempi, Hunny-Sempi and Elizabeth are heading towards the cover fast!" said Elaina, "They're practically are your doorstep."

"Oh great!" said Kaiya, "No matter what we'll get ambushed when we come out."

"Unless we have someone sacrifice themselves to give the other a chance to escape," said Aiko.

"Are you hinting at something Aiko?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm tiny and fast. It could be easier for me to dodge the bullets coming my way while you two are busy running away," said Aiko.

"Are you serious?" asked Maria. Aiko nodded.

"It's a small sacrifice to make for the sake of my friends and Hikaru," said Aiko.

"Let's just let him be the sacrifice then," said Kaiya.

"Oh ha-ha-ha," said Hikaru.

"No I'll do it, its fine," said Aiko.

"Okay we'll have to make sure you come out big and strong so it catches them off guard so they're just focus on you while we make our mistake," said Kaiya as she got down on one knee and started tracing the dirt with her gun drawing out a plan.

"You better hurry," said Elaina, "your times almost up."

"Don't worry we'll be out in time," Kaiya called up to her.

* * *

"Do you think they're all in there?" Elizabeth asked as she Hunny and Mori all stood outside of the orange team's cover.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So what do we go?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well they can't stay in there forever," said Hunny, "We can just wait them out."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Okay sounds fair," said Elizabeth, "How much longer do they have?"

Suddenly the door to the cover burst open and Aiko came flying out screaming her lungs out and firing her gun like crazy. It startled Hunny Mori and Elizabeth so much that they tried running away fast.

"Damn when she wants to be she can pretty scary!" said Kaiya.

"Can we just move!" said Hikaru. He Kaiya and Maria all quickly raced off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"What the hell's gotten into her?!" asked Elizabeth. Hunny suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Mitsukuni!" said Mori twirling around.

"No, it's fine! Aiko-Chan's my girlfriend!" said Hunny, "I'll handle this! Don't worry about me! Get Lizzy-Chan to safety and get back together with Kao-Chan and Haru-Chan to figure out a strategy! I'll be fine!" Mori looked like he was about to run towards him but Hunny turned and glared at him.

"I order you to protect Lizzy-Chan and fine Kao and Haru-Chan to figure out who you can still win!" he ordered sternly in his dark Hunny voice. Mori nodded before lifting Elizabeth up and racing off with her. Hunny meanwhile raced back towards Aiko. By the time he got closer to her she stopped when she saw him coming towards her now. The two stood across from each other looking at each other sternly.

"So what do we do now Mitsukuni?" she asked.

"I think one of us has to take a shot," said Hunny right as he fired at her. Aiko jumped and looked down at the spot.

"You're right, that's a good idea," she said firing at her boyfriend. The two of them kept firing at each other until they realized they were both out.

"Well that was fun," said Aiko looking down at her messy clothes.

"Yeah," Hunny agreed, "Let's go get some cake to eat!" He giggled as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and the two skipped out of the arena together. "I'm glad we got out together! I'd rather go out with the girl I love then win alone."

"Me too," said Aiko.

* * *

"Aiko's out," Elaina called out to her teammates. Hikaru, Kaiya and Maria all stopped running.

"Well at least she went out doing a good deed," said Maria.

"And so is Hunny-Sempi," Elaina added.

"Ha ha!" Kaiya cheered, "At least she took one out with her!"

"But they still have more then we do!" said Hikaru.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," said Kaiya, "Let's keep moving. Maybe we can find Haruhi and Kaoru before Mori-Sempi and Elizabeth do to even the odds."

"Don't hurt Kaoru!" said Hikaru.

"I'm not the bullets are," said Kaiya.

"You know what I mean," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but I don't care," said Kaiya.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" asked Haruhi as she and Kaoru walked around the arena, "Should we try catching up with some of our other teammates?"

"Hunny-Sempi's out just so you know," said Belle.

"Oh man who got him out?" asked Kaoru.

"Aiko, of course she's out too," said Belle.

"Oh wow, that means that we outnumber them four to three," said Kaoru, "We should try using that to our advantage."

"Well first we need to find the other two," said Haruhi. Just then they heard something coming towards them. Both backed away in fear only to suddenly have Mori burst out with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Mori-Sempi, Elizabeth!" said Haruhi surprised.

"Thank god we found you," said Elizabeth as Mori put her down.

"Did you hear about Hunny-Sempi?" asked Haruhi timidly.

"Yeah," said Mori sounding like it was the worst thing ever.

"But Aiko's out too so at least she got what she deserved right?" Kaoru tried to help him feel better.

"Hmm," said Mori not sounding too good.

"Look we still have an advantage over the other team. We should focus on that!" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah!" said Mori agreed.

"Who should we work at getting out first?" asked Kaoru.

"I suggest you focus on taking out Kaiya. She has the home team advantage," said Belle from her tower.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"But how are we going to do it? She's too smart in this kind of field I think," said Haruhi.

"What if Kaoru pretended to be Hikaru?" asked Elizabeth. She walked over and fixed his hair to go towards the right.

"Do you think it'll work?" asked Haruhi.

"Worth a shot," said Kaoru.

"Well do our best to give you some cover fire," Elizabeth tired to assure him as he walked off.

"Its fine," said Kaoru as he kept walking off.

* * *

"Maybe one of us should try going up onto a tower or something," said Hikaru as the teammates kept walking together.

"There's an idea," said Kaiya, "Tell you what, Maria-Sempi you go with Hikaru and cover him and I'll circle the area to try and keep it an eye open for an ambush."

"Okay, come on Hikaru," said Maria as she and Hikaru raced off towards the nearest tower. Kaiya lingered back as she carefully as she looked around. She suddenly heard some rustling and turned around to see a head sticking out of some bushes.

"Hey Kaiya," said the head that looked like Hikaru's. "Do you think its safe here from the blue team?"

Kaiya was a little bit confused. Didn't she just see Hikaru walk off? Then it dawned on her.

"Nice try Kaoru!" she said about to open fire, only to get from various sides out of nowhere. She looked around to see Mori, Elizabeth and Haruhi all walking out of their hideouts.

"Did the four of you all ambush me?" she asked slightly started.

"We have to eliminate the best of the competition Kaiya," called out Belle from her tower. Kaiya smirked.

"Yeah sure," she said, "Well that's fine. I didn't want to get stuck doing this anyway. This is boring."

"Come on up, let's go let's go!" Maria encourages Hikaru when he got to the tower.

* * *

"Elaina do you see a good shot I can take?" asked Hikaru.

"Not yet but I do have some bad news," said Elaina, "Kaiya's out.

"How is that bad news?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh you do that means that now there's only the two of us right?!" asked Maria.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Hikaru, "So what do we do?"

"Well you're wasting your 15 minutes you're get up in that tower while you do this. I suggest you try taking advantage of what time you have left and get some shots in!" shouted Elaina.

"Do you think we can still win?" asked Hikaru.

"We have the willpower and the guts," said Maria, "If we don't win we can at least go out with a bang!"


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Kaiya slumped over to her waiting area where Kyoya was sitting calmly reading.

"Out are we?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"Bite me!" said Kaiya, "At least I wasn't the first loser to get out!"

"Hmm yes true it would appear I allowed myself to get out so I could sit here calmly enjoying reading my book and the nice snacks being provided by your family so kindly." He nodded over to a table that stood in between the two teams waiting areas where Hunny and Aiko were storing up happily on cake.

"You mean you went and allowed yourself to get out just so you could chill out here?" asked Kaiya.

"Hmm," was the only response Kyoya would give reading. Kaiya gave up and looked over at Mark who was watching the game still going on behind the glass viewing area.

"So who do you want to win?" she asked standing next to him.

"Who do you think, Liz of course!" said Mark watching with complete interest.

"You do remember she's on the other team and she's the one that got you out right?" Kaiya reminded him.

"Yeah so?" said Mark, "So far she hasn't gotten a single shot and she's kicking butt! I want to see my girl win!"

"Whatever," said Kaiya, "I just know I'm not going to hear the end of this from my dad over not even being one of the last three. I blame Hikaru for that."

"So do I take it you don't want to him to win?" asked Mark.

"Well no I didn't say that," said Kaiya. Mark smirked at her.

"You shouldn't lie to herself kid,"

Kaiya twirled around to see her dad walking into the arena with anther gentleman.

"Oh my god Chuck!" said Kaiya as she raced over and hugged him.

"Is that Chuck Norris?" asked Mark.

"Yeah he's an old friend of the family," said Kaiya.

"Oh my gosh!" said Haruhi.

"I take it I'm too late to see you in action?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah afraid so Chuck," said Kaiya.

"Eh that's all good," said Chuck.

"I didn't realize you were coming to visit!" said Kaiya.

"We wanted to surprise you and your brother," said her father.

"So who's in there?" asked Chuck.

"Two of my club mates and a loser boy," said Kaiya.

"Do you like him or something?" asked Chuck.

"Heck no!" said Kaiya. Chuck looked at Kaiya's father.

"I see she's still a stubborn kid huh?" he said.

"You have no idea," said her father.

* * *

"Hikaru do you see anything?" asked Maria.

"No," said Hikaru, "They must be hidden and my times almost up in here."

"Do you think we should go back to the cover real fast before they find us to figure out a plan?" asked Maria.

"Yeah good idea," said Hikaru practically jumping down from the tower. The two raced off fast.

* * *

"Where are they already?" asked Elizabeth as she and her team scoured the area looking for Maria and Hikaru.

"Maybe they're hiding," said Haruhi, "Like in their covered area."

"Not that it probably matters but how many more shots do the two of them still have?" asked Kaoru.

"Hikaru has three more and Maria-Sempi still has none," said Belle from her post.

"Really Maria-Sempi still hasn't gotten any shots?" asked Haruhi, "That's impressive."

"Yeah," said Mori. The three younger teammates all noticed that he was somewhat smiling proudly over Maria had apparently been doing so well.

"Um you do know I haven't gotten any shots yet either right?" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yeah," said Mori quickly recovering.

"Maybe you should be in front then," said Kaoru, "We all have three more left, right?"

"Yeah," Mori confirmed, "Elizabeth you go in front, I'll be behind you. Kaoru Haruhi, stay behind me."

"Fair enough," said Elizabeth, "but where are we going?"

"To the cover first," said Mori, "if they're there they can't stay in there forever."

"Right!" said other three as they moved out.

* * *

"We shouldn't stay here too long. They may figure out we'd head here," said Maria when she and Hikaru got to the cover.

"Right, right," said Hikaru, "So what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," said Elaina, "I think you should head out of the cover area fast and head out towards the back of the cover area where there's a lot of shrubbery. You should try hiding there. It'll give you a chance to ambush the other team when they come. I think they're already heading this way!"

"Got it, let's go!" said Hikaru as he tried to get out of the cover.

"Wait a minute Hikaru," said Maria. "Do you think you can fit in that small hole up there?" She pointed to the hole in the roof.

"I think so," said Hikaru. Next thing he knew Maria was lifting him up through it.

"Do you see anyone coming?" she asked.

"No not yet," said Hikaru stilling getting over the shock of being lifted up like that.

"Good, try climbing down the cover to the area Elaina suggested. I'll go out through the front door just in case. I don't have any shots yet," said Maria as she slowly walked out the door. The coast looked cleared so she quickly raced out and met up with Hikaru in the cover area.

* * *

The blue team soon arrived at their door step.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess the most we can do is wait for thirty minutes. That's how long we have right?" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to sneak up and knock on the door and try acting like Hikaru claiming that Hikaru's pretending to be me," said Kaoru as he slowly walked over towards the door.

"Kaoru's coming," whispered Hikaru.

"What do you want to do?" asked Maria.

"Take him out!" said Hikaru.

"Maria-Sempi, Maria-Sempi, don't listen to Hikaru! He's really Kaoru!" they heard Kaoru shout pounding on the door.

"Did he really think that was going to work?" asked Maria.

"Well he's not as smart as me," said Hikaru. The two of them jumped out, taking Kaoru totally by surprise and Hikaru immediately started to fire at him, taking him out.

"Oh man!" said Kaoru looking down at his messing uniform.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" asked Elizabeth. Mori did answer. Instead he immediately started to charge out towards Maria and Hikaru. Maria however was quick to act and fired three shots taking Mori out as well. Both Elizabeth and Haruhi gasped and looked at each other.

"Now what do we do?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh run?" suggested Elizabeth, "Fast?"

"Okay let's do that!" said Haruhi as they raced off fast.

Maria looked up at the sound of rustling in the bushes.

"I think I know which way Haruhi and Elizabeth went," she said with a smirk. She took off fast.

"Maria-Sempi wait!" Hikaru called after her.

"Maria," Mori also called out. Maria stopped and turned to look at him. "Good luck," he said with a smile. Maria blushed before she hurried off.

"I better get going after her," said Hikaru.

"I can't believe you shot me!" said Kaoru.

"I only did it to keep others from shooting you," said Hikaru before running off.

"Good luck Hikaru," Kaoru called out after his brother. Both he and Mori headed to the waiting area.

"So did you mean what you said about wishing Maria-Sempi good luck?" Kaoru asked Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Why can't you ever just admit you like her?" asked Kaoru.

"I do, but she has a hard time admitting it," said Mori.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru.

* * *

Elizabeth and Haruhi ran as fast as she could, however Haruhi was having a hard time keeping up. Elizabeth eventually stopped and turned around.

"Haruhi are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm not just naturally slow," said Haruhi, "You should just leave me now."

"Okay," said Elizabeth about to turn away when suddenly shots were heard.

"Ah!" Haruhi shouted as three more shots hit her back.

"Sorry Miss President," said Maria, "but I couldn't give up my chance."

"It's okay," said Haruhi as she headed off to the waiting area.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted when he saw his girlfriend get shot, "No, no someone has to avenge her!"

"Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi right as she came into the waiting area, "It's just a game. Chill out alright?"

"So now it's only Elizabeth out there huh?" said Kaoru watching, "Damn the tables have turned fast."

"Oh don't worry about Liz. My girl can handle it," Mark called over to him.

* * *

Elizabeth raced as fast as she could until finally she found herself a tower. She quickly climbed up and looked around waiting for any sign of Maria and Hikaru. Soon she saw Maria come running up followed quickly by Hikaru. She knew Hikaru only had three more shots. She figured it'd be easier to take him out first. She aimed his gun right at his back and fired the three shots.

"Ah!" Hikaru shouted as the shots hit him, "Damn it!" He and Maria looked up towards the tower where Elizabeth stood smirking at them. Hikaru snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Looks like it's just you and her Maria-Sempi, good luck," he said before walking off to the waiting area.

Maria looked up at Elizabeth.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"You could surrender," said Elizabeth.

"Ha, yeah right," said Maria, "You can't stay up there forever you know that right?"

"So?" asked Elizabeth, "I still have eight minutes up here and I have the upper advantage here."

"**ATTENTION, ATTENTION,"** came Kaiya's father's voice out from the loud speaker, "**DUE TO THERE ONLY BEING TWO PLAYERS LEFT WITH ZERO SHOTS TO THEM, THEIRS IS A NEW WAY TO CLAIM A WINNER. IF YOU TWO LADIES LIKE YOU MAY HAVE A STAND OFF WITH WHOEVER SHOTS FIRST WINS." **

"What do you think Elizabeth?" Maria asked.

"You think you can draw faster then me?" asked Elizabeth.

"I bet I can," said Maria with a smirk.

"Then let's do that!" said Elizabeth.

"**THEN PLEASE PROCEEDE TO THE OPEN CENTER OF THE ARENA," **said Kaiya's father. The two girls all quickly headed off towards the center. **"WHEN YOU GET TO THE CENTER STAND WITH YOUR BACKS TO EACH OTHER, THEN PROCEED TO TAKE TEN STEPS APART. THEN WAIT UNTIL I SAY GO. WHEN THAT HAPPENS YOU BOTH TURN AORUND AND FIRE. WHOEVER SHOTS FIRST WINS." **The two girls nodded and stood with their backs to each other and started taking their steps.

"Come on Elizabeth, come on you can do it!" said Mark as he watched the two girls made their way away from each other.

"Come on Maria," said Mori. His team all looked at him surprised. Hunny giggled.

"Yeah come on Maria-Chan!" he cheered too.

Both Elizabeth and Maria stopped when they reached ten steps and waited. Silence was completely filling the arena. The tension was high all around.

"**GO!" **General Sushika shouted. Both Maria and Elizabeth fired at each other,

BAME!

"Who won?!" Tamaki shouted as everyone pressed up against the viewing glass to see who had been hit…,

* * *

**Author's note: Chuck Norris appearance was in dedication to one of my bests friends on Fanfic. That's for you Mcfly ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Who won?!" Tamaki shouted looking down at the arena. Everyone was crowded around the view glass trying to see. Both Elizabeth and Maria stood in the center frozen in place both their guns still pointed towards each other and their eyes shut tight. Slowly each opened their eyes to look at each other. There on the center of Elizabeth was a bright orange spot in the center while Maria was completely clean. Elizabeth sighed in defeat but still smiled at her.

"Good shot Maria-Sempi," she said.

"So who won?!" they heard Tamaki shouting from the viewing area. Both girls turned to face the viewing area to show their friends the out come.

"Is that an orange spot on Lizzie-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori actually sounding glad that his own teammate had just lost.

"**AND THE VICOTR IS, MARIA TANAKA-MARTINEZ, WHICH MEANS TEAM ORANGE IS THE VICTOR!" **came the announcement over the loud speaker, only it wasn't Kaiya's father's voice.

"That almost sounds like Chuck Norris," said Maria.

"**THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS," **said Chuck.

"What?!" said Elizabeth and Maria as the two of them raced off towards the viewing waiting area where Chuck stood with Kaiya's father.

"Seriously, Chuck Freaking Norris?!" said Maria.

"Why is he here?!" said Elizabeth.

"He's an old friend of the family," Kaiya explained as she stood went and stood next to Chuck and smiled at him, "He knew my mother back when she lived in California and they just remained friends after all this time."

"Wow," said Maria.

"Well congratulations Ms. Tanaka-Martinez," said Chuck shaking Maria's hand. Maria laughed nervously trying hard to keep her cool.

"And Congratulations to you too Kaiya since you're the so called leader of the winning team," said Chuck patting Kaiya's shoulder.

"Eh, I only did that because I was board," said Kaiya.

"You're always board," teased Chuck.

"Well in the mean time how about we head to the compound and have a celebration lunch?" suggested Mr. Sushika

"Will there be cake?" asked Hunny.

"You mean more cake?" asked Mr. Sushika, "I think there is."

"Yay!" cheered Hunny grabbing his girlfriend's hand and racing off. The others followed to a shed that had a pretty impressive feast set up where Kaiya's mother and brother were already eating.

"Hi how did it go?" asked Mrs. Sushika

"It was tough but I managed to shoot the idiot," said Kaiya.

"I can shoot an idiot too!" said her brother.

"Yes I bet you can," said his mother.

"Anyone can shoot an idiot," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So Chuck what did you think of our new paintball arena?" asked Mrs. Sushika

"Impressive, you two have been busy," said Chuck.

"Chucky Chucky!" cheered Akihiro running over to Chuck Norris who scooped the little boy up in his arms.

"Please feel free to help yourselves the food," General Sushika encouraged. The two teams were quick to serve themselves and started to eat up.

* * *

"Mr. Hitachiin," said General Sushika walking up to Hikaru, "I just wanted to congratulate you for being the longest lasting man in the game."

"Uh yes thank you sir," said Hikaru.

"I say it was pure dumb luck!" sneered Kaiya.

"I lasted longer then you," Hikaru pointed out.

"Like I said dumb luck," said Kaiya.

"So what was your excuse for lasing so long?" Hikaru retorted.

"Can you imagine having that dork as a son-in-law?" they heard Chuck ask Kaiya's mother.

"That's going to happen!" both teens insisted.

"Sure kid," said Chuck, "You just better treat Kaiya right young man otherwise you'll have to answer to me got it!"

"Okay Mr. Norris," said Hikaru weakly.

"Hey Chuck could you say that even louder? I don't think he wet his pants," said Kaiya.

Her father meanwhile headed over towards Elizabeth and Maria who were standing next together serving up some food.

"So no hard feelings about loosing to me?" Maria asked.

"Nah we did a good game," said Elizabeth.

"Yes you did," said General Sushika, "Miss Elizabeth you were very strategic."

"Thank you sir," said Elizabeth, "My father's always wanted to see me and my brother learn to shoot."

"Well if you ever want to you're more then welcome here to get some training," said General Sushika, "And that goes for all of you. You're all welcome back here anytime for any kind of training you might need."

"Thank you very much sir," said Belle, "and may I just say that arena you had us compete in was most impressive."

"Thanks, I should hope so. Thanks for testing it out," said General Sushika, "Oh and Miss Maria, I have something for you for being the winner." He held up a small trophy.

"Oh thank you sir," said Maria, "I can't wait to show my papa."

"What is your Dad anyway? I've been meaning to ask since I don't think he's Japanese?" asked General Sushika.

"He's from Ecuador," said Maria.

"Oh I've been there, nice place," said the general.

"Yes it is," said Maria, "I enjoy visiting there with my grandparents. That's the only time I get to visit them since they don't get to come to Japan that much."

* * *

"Momma, Papa I'm home," Maria called out, "Mamá, Papá estoy en casa."

"Don't worry honey you're mother's not home at the moment," said her father walking down the stairs.

"Oh good," said Maria, "I thought it was awfully quiet."

"How did your paintball game go?" asked her father.

"I won," said Maria holding up her trophy.

"Mmm most impressive," said her father taking it, "I'll make sure to put it in to the trophy case."

Maria smiled with pride as she followed her father to the case and place the trophy into an empty spot.

"So where is Momma?" asked Maria.

"Oh she's going out to get things ready for some guests we have visiting here soon," said Mr. Tanaka-Martinez.

"Oh who?" asked Maria.

"My parents are coming from Ecuador," said her father.

"Seriously, Abuela and Abuelo are coming for a visit?!" said Maria, "But they never come to Japan!"

"Well your mother managed to come. They'll be here long enough for your birthday," said her father. Maria suddenly had a thought accrue to her.

"This isn't another ploy by mother is it?!" she immediately asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said her father.

"Ah why does she keep doing this to me?!" shouted Maria, "Can't she take a hint?!"

"It's your mother of course she can't," said her father, "Of course if she had been able to take a hint we may have not wound up married."

"What are we talking about?" the two suddenly heard Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez ask. Both turned and saw her coming in through the front door carrying many bags and followed by some servants who were also holding bags, "Oh Maria you're home wonderful. Did your father tell you the good news?"

"That Abuela and Abuelo are coming for a visit?" snarled Maria, "Yes he told me!"

"Isn't it wonderful?!" cheered Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez, apparently not noticing Maria's unpleasant attitude "Oh and did you know that they'll be here for your birthday?"

"Yes Papa mentioned that too!" muttered Maria, "Pretty convenient don't you think?!"

"Oh I know right," said Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez. Then she stopped talking for a little bit and looked like she was seriously thinking of something, but Maria knew better. "You know what might be nice to do since they'll be here for your birthday? Maybe you could oh I don't know maybe finally have a…,:

"No!" Maria blurted out.

"What, you don't even know what I was going to say," whined her mother.

"Oh I know and the answer is still no!" insisted Maria, "I thought I made the perfectly clear back when I turned 15 and you first tired this!"

"But Maria," insisted her mother, "your grandparents are going to be here for it. Don't you want to show some respect for your Hispanic heritage by doing this for them at least?" Maria groaned mad.

"You'll just blow it out of proportion just like you did with Chisaki's party!" Maria protested, "That's why I didn't want to do it back when I turned 15! Please Mother don't make me do this!"

"But what about your grandparents?" asked her mother, "Don't you think they'd like coming to Japan and see their favorite granddaughter embrace her Spanish heritage?"

"Favorite, I'm not their favorite," said Maria.

"The heck you aren't," she heard her father mutter. Then he spoke up, "Honey we shouldn't make Maria do something she doesn't want to do. I doubt my parents would be too upset if she still says she doesn't want to do something like this. They weren't when she said she didn't want to do it when she was 15."

"But this times different! They're coming all the way from Japan. We might as well make it worth their while!" her mother kept insisting.

"If we're going to make their trip to Japan worth while we should do more to show them things worth seeing, not something they could see all the time in Ecuador!" said Maria.

"She has a point," added her father.

"Maria please, please do this for them. I promise I'll keep it under control this time," her mother insisted. Maria sighed.

"Fine, fine I'll have a Quinceañera!" she said.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Maria didn't smile at all the next day at the breakfast table. All around her, her brothers and sisters were talking none stop about the idea of their grandparents coming to visit them. They were all unbelievably excited about the idea.

"Just think of all the fun we'll have with them!" said Rose with delight.

"We got to take them to every place worth seeing while they're here!" said George.

"You're probably the most excited of us all aren't you Maria?" said Chisaki, "Seeing as you'll finally get your Quinceañera."

"Ecstatic muttered Maria.

"I can't wait until my Quinceañera!" said Rose, "It's going to be the biggest and best the world will ever know!"

"Good for you," said Maria, "Maybe you should be having this party then."

"I still have a few years before I turn 15 thank you otherwise I would be all on that," said Rose with a sneer.

"I still don't think it's fair that you girls get such a big thing but we guys get nothing," muttered Akifumi.

"Whatever!" said Maria.

"Oh Maria be nice," said her mother, "Now then you'll have to come home early tomorrow so we can get your dressed fitted. I want it to really look authentic."

"Whatever," Maria muttered again as she stood up and headed out of the dinning room. Her father got up and followed her.

"Honey please try and be nice to your mother about this," he said.

"Papa I didn't want to do this in the first place," said Maria, "Now it feels like my brothers and sisters are making a joke of me about this and Mama's already doing everything she can to make it as big and grand as she can. I don't want big and grand. I want it as simple as it can be."

"I know sweetie I know," said her father giving her a small hug, "I tell you what if you go through with this, I'll see to it you get to go on a solo visit to Ecuador to visit your grandparents there for a while how about?"

"Hmm, I'll think about that," said Maria as she started to smile.

"Oh Maria did you want a carrousel or a Ferris wheel for your party?" she suddenly heard her mother ask, "Oh you know what let's do both. Yeah I think you'll like both." Maria looked at her father sternly.

"I could be worse," he said, "Remember how they had skydiving at your sisters?" he pointed out.

"Oh honey I'm not going to copycat her sister's party. I have other things to make this party unique," said her mother sweetly, "Oh what about hot air balloon rides?"

Maria sighed.

"I never get anything I want," she muttered.

As she her brother and sister drove to school Rose kept going on and on what she wanted for her Quinceañera while Akifumi kept complaining over not getting anything like that. Maria wanted nothing more then to punch the both of them.

* * *

"Hey Mari-Chan!" she heard Hunny shout with delight when she got to school. She looked and saw both him and Mori standing near the front of the school. Hunny smiled his usual happy smiled.

"You must be really happy being the big winner of the paintball game huh?" said Hunny.

"No not really," Maria grumbled before walking past in a huff.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," said Hunny.

"Hmm," said Mori also trying to figure it out.

The whole day it seemed like Maria had a gloomy cloud over her head. She wouldn't smile and barley talked even when spoken to.

By the time school was let out she didn't jump from her seat like everyone else. Instead she sat at her desk tracing her finger around the top.

"Mari-Chan is you alright?" Hunny asked standing in front of it.

"I'm just not feeling really cheerful at the moment," she admitted.

"Anything we can do to help cheer you up?" asked Hunny eagerly.

"I doubt it," said Maria.

"Well I hate to be rude but maybe you should consider cheering up a little. It's time for club," Hunny pointed out.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Maria as she stood up and headed out with Hunny and Mori.

* * *

In the hostess club room the other six hostesses had already gathered and were starting to get ready for their guests.

"Hey has anyone seen Maria-Sempi?" Haruhi asked.

"No I afraid not," said Elaina.

"It's not like her to be late," said Belle.

"Maybe she got caught in some sort of fiesta or something," joked Kaiya. Suddenly the door burst opened.

"Don't even joke about that Kaiya!" Maria snapped.

"Um okay," said Kaiya slightly startled.

"Maria-Sempi is everything alright?" asked Haruhi.

"No I'm afraid not!" Maria muttered bitterly, "I can't stay for club today. I have to go with my mother for a dress fitting."

"A dress fitting for what?" asked Aiko.

"I need to get my special dress for my Quinceañera," said Maria.

"A qui-say-what?" asked Kaiya.

"A Quinceañera," Belle spoke up, "It's a traditional ceremony when Hispanic girls become women correct?"

"Yes Belle thank you," said Maria, "I do know my own culture!"

"Then you would also know that traditionally a girl has her Quinceañera when she turns 15 not 17," said Belle.

"No shit!" said Maria.

"So why are you having one now?" asked Elizabeth.

"I didn't want to have one when I was 15. My mother had blown my older sister's completely out of proportion and I didn't want that. So I was able to convince her not to make me have one. However she still really wants me to have one so she arranged to have my grandparents come and visit us near my birthday so I'd feel more pressure into doing one just so she can show how much she loves and respects my father's heritage and coulter," Maria explained, "And speaking of which I should really get going to meet up with her so I don't keep her waiting. I'll see you all tomorrow hopefully if my mother doesn't have something else big planned she "needs" my help with, good-bye now."

"Bye," said the girls a bit timidly. Before Maria could reach the door however it was swung opened by her mother.

"Maria here you are. Did you forget what we're supposed to be doing?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" asked Maria, "I only game here to let my club mates know I wasn't going to be joining them today that's all. Is that so wrong?"

"No I suppose not," said her mother, "I take it you've all heard that Maria's finally decided to have a Quinceañera? You are all invited of course. I look forward to seeing you all there. Now let's hurry up and get going!" She practically dragged her daughter out of the choir room.

"Wow I feel a little bit sorry for Maria-Sempi," said Haruhi. She knew what it was like to have things planned around and not have much of a say in it.

* * *

As Maria was dragged away by her mother she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru coming up behind her. They looked surprised at the sight of Maria being dragged down the hallway by her mother.

"Where are you two going?" she asked casually.

"Our mom wanted us to come to some sort of weird dressing fitting," said Hikaru.

"What are you about?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh nothing, just being dragged to my doom," said Maria.

"It's just a dress fitting Maria," said her mother.

"That's what I said my doom," said Maria.

"Huh that's a coincidence," said Hikaru.

"Seeing as we're going to dress fitting too," said Kaoru.

"I don't think it's too big of a coincidence Mr. Hitachiin," said Maria's mother, "seeing as how the person we're going to see is your mother. She probably wants you to sit in on Maria's dress fitting."

"Oh how about that?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

"Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez, welcome," Yuzuha Hitachiin greeted the four when they arrived at the dress studio.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin you're looking lovelier then ever," Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez complicated.

"So are you!" said Yuzuha embracing each other with kisses on their cheeks.

"I must say I've never design a Quinceañera dress before," said Yuzuha pulling out a sketch pad, "But I love a good challenge. Maria, please come and stand in front of me for a bit and twirl around." Maria begrudgingly did so.

"Hmm," hummed the woman as she scratched her chin and started to sketched, "Yes yes I see it all now! I see a red dress accompanied by a red veil to be draped over your lovely hair!"

"Excellent!" cheered Maria's mother.

"I thought it was your father who was Hispanic," said Kaoru.

"He is," said Maria, "Mother just finds the hispanic culture fascinating."

"So what's Quinceañera anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"It's a right of passage of Hispanic girls' transition to womanhood," Maria explained, "It's a big deal in places like Mexico and Ecuador where my papa is from."

"Well I would think you would be excited about something like that," said Hikaru.

"I would if my mother wasn't making it such a big party. I hate big parties. It's like this party isn't really for me, it's for her!" Maria explained some more. "I'm anything but happy about this party!"


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Maria stood with her family at the airport waiting anxiously for her grandparents' flight. Everyone was anxious for their arrival, even her father. Only he was able to put on a brave face as he waited.

"There's the plane I see the plan!" said Rose excitedly as they all looked out the window where the family's private jet land. Maria's mother and brothers and sisters all pressed their faces up against the windows eagerly while Maria and her father lingered back.

"Oh here they come!" cheered her mother. Before long Maria's grandparents were walking up the ramp and into the airport.

"Ola," said her grandmother warmly.

"Oh welcome you two!" cheered Maria's mother in Spanish hugging her mother-in-law tight.

"It's good to see you again my dear," said the kind and old woman managing to squeeze out of her daughter-in-law's grip.

"Mother you're speaking good Japanese," said Maria's father walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Si, we've been studying up on it. That's one of the reasons we actually agreed to come for once," said his father.

"Oh my little nietos!" said Mrs. Martinez running up to each of her grandparents and clasping their faces in her hands before kissing their foreheads. She kept walking down the line until she came to Maria. "Oh Maria look at you! I'm so excited we were able to be here for your birthday!"

"Yes I'm glad you're here for it too," said Maria.

"It'll make her Quinceañera all that more special!" said Maria's mother.

"Kay?" said Maria's grandparents.

"I thought you said you didn't want one Maria querido," said her grandfather.

"Well," Maria started to say.

"She thought it was appropriate to have one now that you're here," said her mother quickly. The two seniors looked at each no doubt thinking the same thing.

"I hope our visit here wasn't a ploy to get Maria to have a Quinceañera," said her grandmother.

"No no not all," Maria's mother assured them, "Now I bet you're both tired and anxious to get home to relax. Shall we go?"

"Maria," said Maria's grandmother pulling her back to linger behind the others, "Do you really want to have a Quinceañera?"

"Not the way Mother usually plans these things," said Maria.

"We're sorry Nino," said her grandfather, "If we had known what your mother was planning we wouldn't have come, or at least not until after your birthday."

"It's alright," Maria assured her grandparents, "Oh you should come to my school tomorrow."

"Oh yes I definitely want to see your school tomorrow. I heard it's one of the best in world!" said her grandmother.

"Plus you can meet the people in my hostess club," said Maria.

"A hostess club?" said her grandfather. He turned and looked at his son. "What sort of things are you allowing your daughter to do?!

"It's not as bad as you think Papa," Maria's father assured his father, "Maria wouldn't get involved in something evil or scandalous. She is my smartest after all."

"You can come after school to the old choir room. That's where we meet," Maria told them.

"Excellent idea," said her grandmother. "That'll give us a good time to enjoy some of the many sights and sounds of Japan that we came to see."

"Of course Momma," said her son.

* * *

The next day as the hosts of the host club were getting ready to start their session, they were surprised to see an elderly couple walking into their club room. The two of them looked equally surprised.

"Our son does not consider this scandalous?!" shouted the man in a heavy accent. He started ranting in Spanish.

"Shh!" insisted his wife.

"Can we help you at all?" Tamaki asked timidly.

"We were looking for the hostess club room where our granddaughter Maria Tanaka-Martinez is suppose to be. This isn't it is it?" asked the lady.

"Oh no I'm sorry this is the host club. The hostess club is down the hallway," said Kyoya politely.

"I told you we past it," said Mrs. Martinez to her husband in Spanish.

"So you're really Mari-Chan's grandparents huh?" said Hunny, "It's nice to meet you! We're all good friends of her especially Takashi." He pointed to his giant cousin. The two grandparents gaped at the giant boy. Mori looked equally stunned.

"In fact I bet Takashi would love nothing more then to escort you to Mari-Chan's clubroom," said Hunny, "Right Takashi?"

"Uh yeah," said Mori.

"Oh gracious," said Mrs. Martinez.

"It was nice meeting you two," said Tamaki.

"Will you all be at Maria's birthday party?" asked Mrs. Martinez before she headed out.

"You mean Maria-Sempi's Quinceañera?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah we've all been invited," said Kaoru.

"Our mother's even making the dress," they said together.

"Oh that is sweet of her," said Mrs. Martinez, "See you all at the party then."

* * *

As Maria walked around the hostess club helping to get ready she actually had a smile in her face.

"You sure seem to be in better spirits today Maria-Sempi," said Aiko. Maria seemingly happy attitude was making her smile too.

"My grandparents are here and they said they were going to come and see the hostess club," said Maria. She looked at her watch. "I wonder if I should go outside to meet them?"

Just then the door opened and in walked Mori followed by her grandparents.

"Abuela, Abuelo you made it!" said Maria excited as she raced over to her grandparents.

"Well not exactly. We got lost for a little bit and your friend here had to help show us the way," said Mrs. Martinez nodding up at Mori.

"Oh, um thank you Mori," said Maria turning around to hide her blush. She knew her grandparents probably sensed what she was feeling at the moment though.

"Uh Mori you can go back to your clubroom now if you want," she said sheepishly.

"You know there is something about that guy that makes me think of Samaria," said Mr. Martinez.

"Abuelo!" moaned Maria, "Anyway come meet my club mates! This is Haruhi Fujioka our president."

"Hi nice to meet you," said Haruhi shaking the two elderly couple's hands.

"Like wise," said Mrs. Martinez.

"And this is Belle and Elaina Adeline. Belle is the director while Elaina serves as one of the two co-vice-presidents."

"A pleasure Señor and Señora Martinez," said Belle.

"Bienvenido," said Elaina.

"Oh aren't you sweet," said Mrs. Martinez.

"Yeah well looks can be deseving," said Kaiya.

"That's Kaiya Sushika. She's kind of our free spirit," said Maria.

"Hey or is it Ola?" asked Kaiya.

"See what I mean?" asked Maria.

"I kind of like her," said her grandfather.

"And this is Elizabeth Omirou," said Maria moving along the different club members.

"Hi," said Elizabeth.

"Are you British?" asked Mrs. Martinez.

"Yeah that's right," said Elizabeth.

"Oh interesting," said Maria's grandmother.

"I'm also half British," said Aiko walking up next to Elizabeth.

"This is Aiko Kichida, the other co-vice-president," Maria introduced.

"Nice to meet you as well," said Maria's grandmother.

"You know Maria, for a school in Japan there doesn't seem to be that many Japanese students in this club except for your president," said her grandfather.

"Abuelo!" scolded his granddaughter.

"Be nice!" added his wife hitting him in the chest, "It was nice getting to meet you. I like the idea that Maria has so many multiracial friends like all of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Martinez" said Haruhi, "Did you want to stay for while the duration of the club?"

"Well actually we also promised our other nietos we'd come and see their sections of the school including the university," said Mrs. Martinez, "We only came here first because we wanted to meet you all before the club started."

"What's the heck's a nietos?" asked Kaiya, "Is sounds like a chip."

"I believe it means grandchildren in Spanish," said Elaina.

"Correct my dear," said Mrs. Martinez, "We should probably go meet up with them."

"Well it was very nice to meet you just the same," said Belle.

"Will you all of you be coming to Maria's birthday party?" asked Mrs. Martinez.

"Yes we've all been invited," said Haruhi.

"Wonderful!" said Mrs. Martinez, "We'll see you all there then!"

"I'll help show you the way out if you want," Maria offered walking her grandparents out of the clubroom.

"Well I must say both the boys from the host club and the girls in your hostess club seem like very nice people," said Mrs. Martinez, "Even that little free spirited girl."

"Yeah Kaiya's good for a chuckle," said Maria.

"That boy who helped showed us the way to your club room, he's a nice boy too I think," said Mrs. Martinez.

"Uh," said Maria, "He's alright I guess." She could hear her grandmother laughing.

"What does his family do?" she asked.

"They're martial arts experts," Maria explained, "Some of the best in the world second only to his cousin's family."

"I wonder if he knows of some nice sights to see here in Japan," said Maria's grandfather turning and walking back to the host club room.

"Abuelo, what are you doing?!" asked Maria running after him.

Mr. Martinez didn't stop however before walking into the host club room again.

"Oh Mr. Martinez welcome back," said Kyoya.

"I wanted to ask this young man here something," said Mr. Martinez pointing to Mori, "I want to know if you have any good idea of what to see while in Japan."

"Why is he asking Mori-Sempi?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Abuelo don't do this to him!" shouted Maria running into the host club room with her grandmother.

"I think that's why," said Mark with a smirk.

"Oh," said the twins catching on.

"You bet Takashi can show you lots of things worth seeing here!" Hunny spoke up! "I bet he'd be more then willing to help show you around."

"Wonderful!" said Mrs. Martinez.

"Can you do anything tomorrow?" asked Mr. Martinez.

"Uh I don't know," said Mori.

"Of course he can," said Kyoya, "And Maria-Sempi if you want to go with them just in case you can."

"But I, I need permission from my club for that!" said Maria.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that for you," said Kyoya.

"Wonderful!" said Mrs. Martinez, "Oh tomorrow's going to be so much fun especially with two nice escorts like yourselves!" Maria looked at Mori before looking away in embarrassment.

'I'm going to die tomorrow!' she thought scared.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

The next day when Maria came to school she ran off fast to try and find Mori and Hunny.

"Mori!" she shouted when she found her two classmates.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I just wanted to say that if you don't want to play tour guide to my grandparents you don't have to. They said they can wait to do some real sight seeing tomorrow on Saturday instead of today after school so more of my family will be free to show them around," said Maria.

"Oh," said Mori.

"No no it's alright Mari-Chan," insisted Hunny, "Takashi already worked out where he was going to help show your nice grandparents around so he can still go with you tomorrow. It'd be rude for him to back out of his commitment and to put all his hard work to waist don't you think?"

"Uh well I guess yeah," said Maria. Hunny giggled.

"Good I know you'll have a good time tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Sure," said Maria turning away and walking to her desk.

'Why me?!' she thought sadly to herself.

* * *

"Oh I can't wait to see all of Tokyo!" cheered Mrs. Martinez at the breakfast table.

"Who's this classmate of Maria's that's taking you on this so called tour again?" asked Maria's mother.

"Some boy, his name was like a Mori something or another?" said Mr. Martinez.

"You mean Takashi Morinozuka?!" asked Maria's mother.

"Yes I think that was it," said Mr. Martinez. Maria four brothers and sisters all gasped before turning to look at Maria with smirks.

"What?!" she snapped, "Abuelo merely picked him at random!"

"Sure he did," taunted George. He winked at his grandfather who merely nodded his head in agreement with a snicker.

"Oh this is fabulous!" said Maria's mother.

"Just what sort of tour is he taking you all on though?" asked her father.

"I don't know but according to his cousin he put a lot of effort into planning this tour," said Maria. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Well someone get that please?!" called out Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez, "Chisaki, Rose take your sister upstairs right now and make sure she looks presentable!"

"Yes Momma!" said Maria's two sisters grabbing at Maria in an attempt to drag her upstairs. Maria merely threw them off.

"You don't have to drag me!" she said as she stood up and followed. She let her sisters do what the wanted to her as they helped change her clothes and do up her hair. When they were done she was wearing a new a red skirt and red shirt with a tan sweater vest. Her hair was up real nice in a long ponytail.

"You look fabulous!" said Chisaki.

"Sure thanks," said Maria.

"Girls are you done yet? You need to get going you know!" they suddenly heard their mother call out.

"We're coming Mother!" said Rose and Chisaki as they led Maria downstairs where Mori was waiting with Maria's grandparents.

'Maria looks nice,' Mori thought sheepishly.

"Are you ready to go Maria?" asked her grandmother.

"Sure if you all are," said Maria.

"Have fun, and don't worry about staying out too late," said her mother, "Stay out as late as you want!"

"Hey how come we ever get the privilege?" asked Chisaki.

"You weren't escorting your grandparents around," said her mother.

* * *

"So Mr. Morinozuka where are you planning on taking us today?" asked Mrs. Martinez as the four of them drove off.

"I thought we'd go to the Tokyo Tower First," said Mori.

"Oh are you going to be okay with that Abuela?" asked Maria knowing that her grandmother sometimes had a problem with heights.

"I'll be fine as long as I have my man by my side," said Mrs. Martinez holding her husband's hand.

* * *

Maria noticed her grandmother was squeezing her husband's hand a lot tighter as they stood on the main observation tower.

"Abuela are you alright?" she asked concern.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't look directly down!" said Mrs. Martinez.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I'm sorry Mr. Morinozuka, we'll be just fine we swear," the kind old woman assured him. Mori nodded.

"Look there they are!"

* * *

"Why does Mrs. Martinez look nervous?"

"It could be she's a little bit afraid of heights,"

"Will you all keep it down?! We don't want to be seen!" said Haruhi, "I don't even know why we we're doing this!"

"We have to make sure Mori-Sempi shows Mari-Sempi a good time! If he doesn't it'll be an embarrassment to the club!" Tamaki explained.

Haruhi sighed as she stood among the other hosts and hostesses all dresses in disguises so Mori or Maria wouldn't recognize them.

* * *

"Come on Abuela, come and see the wax museum they have in here," said Maria leading her grandparents towards the museum.

"What don't they have in here?" asked her grandfather.

"Oh look and there are the mascots," said Maria.

"Oh we should get our picture with them!" said Mrs. Martinez, "Who has a camera?" Mori walked to one of the convenient stores and bought a one time use camera.

"Here," he said holding it up.

"Oh no Mr. Morinozuka you got to be in the picture with us," insisted Mr. Martinez.

"But then who will take the picture?" asked Maria.

"Excuse me but did you say you needed your picture taken?" asked Tamaki suddenly showing up still in his disguise and taking the camera from Mori. Maria tried to study him.

"Tamaki," she said, "Is that…,"

"Just line up and I'll snap your picture!" said Tamaki shoving the four together towards the two Noppons and took their picture. "What a lovely group photo. Hope you keep having a fun time here in Tokyo!" he handed Mori the camera before walking off.

"Didn't that boy look familiar at all?" asked Maria's grandmother.

"Yeah I think so," said Maria.

"Nice going Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi, "That's not going to cause suspicion at all!"

"Yeah I didn't think so either," said Tamaki smiling.

The group all groaned at Tamaki's stupidity.

"Well this was fun but I'm sure there's more to show us right Mr. Morinozuka?" asked Mr. Martinez.

"Yeah," said Mori leading his group to the exit.

"Mori you don't think that guy who took our picture was Tamaki do you?" Maria asked

"Possibly," said Mori.

"Why would he be," Maria paused in mid-thought, "Wait you don't think they're all here spying on us do you?" Both she and Mori turned around as the hosts and hostesses all quickly ducked out of sight where they were out of Mori and Maria's sight. Both Maria and Mori shared a look of annoyance.

"We should have known they'd spy on us," said Maria as they hurried after her grandparents.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Told you this was pointless," said Haruhi.

"Come on we have to go to keep up with them!" said Tamaki totally ignoring his girlfriend.

* * *

"So where are we going next?" asked Mrs. Martinez eagerly.

"It's a surprise," said Mori. Maria looked out the window at the direction they were going and suddenly got an idea where they were going. Her theory was proven right as the limo pulled up to the Imperial Palace.

"Oh my, this place is huge," said Mrs. Martinez standing outside the gates.

"Is this like a famous temple or something?" asked Mr. Martinez.

"No Abuelo, this is the Imperial Palace. This is where the Emperor lives," said Maria.

"Oh my, this is a real palace?" asked Mrs. Martinez, "I've always wanted to see one!"

"Good," said Mori smiling.

"Mr. Morinozuka and Miss Tanaka-Martinez welcome," said one of the guards at the front gate, "Please come in."

"They know you two here?" asked Mrs. Martinez as the group walked in.

"Oh yes," said Maria, "Our family has come here many times. Momma has helped planned some of the royal family's trips."

"And what about you Mr. Morinozuka?" asked her grandfather.

"We've trained some of the royal family members," said Mori.

"My my, you certainly are well connected young man," said Mr. Martinez.

* * *

"Did they just go into the palace?" asked Haruhi.

"I believe so," said Kyoya, "Don't worry I'll get us in. It shouldn't be too hard seeing how we all have connections with the imperial family."

"Can't we let them be for now?" asked Haruhi, "Seriously I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"I agree with Haruhi," said Aiko, "Let's let Maria-Sempi and Mori-Sempi be for a while, at least while they're inside the palace."

"Thank you Aiko," said Haruhi.

"We can pick up spying on them after they come out," Aiko added.

"Of course," muttered Haruhi looking around for some kind of vender. She was getting hungry.

* * *

"Oh what lovely gardens!" said Mrs. Martinez walking around holding her husband's hand. The two seem to be a real ease with each other, even stopping to give each other a kiss.

"Oh that is sweet," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Mori. Maria kicked a stone in her path.

"Mori I really do appreciate you doing this for my grandparents even though you really didn't have to. My mother's a big time travel agent. She knows a thing or two about traveling and sight seeing."

"It was worth it," said Mori.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Maria.

"It means it was worth getting to spend time with you," said Mori. Maria blushed and tried to quicken her pace.

"We shouldn't let my grandparents get too far ahead!" she said as she tried to hurry up to catch up with them. However she felt Mori's hand on her arm pulling her back.

"Maria I need to ask, do you like me?" asked Mori.

"Uh sure you're a nice guy," said Maria.

"That's not what I meant," said Mori.

"You mean do I like you as like say the same way my grandmother likes my grandfather?" asked Maria sheepishly looking at her grandparents who had actually stopped to look out towards a pond that had some black swans swimming around and taking pictures of them with the disposable camera.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well I um guess I sort of like you in that sense," said Maria pushing a bit of hair behind her ear, "It's just hard for me to admit I have those kinds of feelings, that's all." She looked up sheepishly at Mori who was actually smiling.

"That's alright," he said, "It's just good to know you actually have them." Next thing Maria knew Mori was kissing her. It wasn't a long kiss of a real passionate kiss like what she seen some of the other boys particularly Tamaki give their girlfriends but it was still nice. It was so nice in fact Maria actually managed to relax a little and close her eyes. When the kiss broke Maria smiled but at the same time looked away, blushing a deep red.

"Thank you for that," she said.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Maria, come on let's get going I want to see more of the palace!" called out her grandmother.

"Coming Abuela," said Maria running after her. Mori moved to keep up as well. Soon however he realized Maria's grandfather was walking right next to him while Maria was walking next to her grandmother.

"I saw what you did young man!" he said.

"Hmm?" said Mori not sure if he liked where this was going.

"I saw you kissing Maria!" said Mr. Martinez with a slight hint of anger in his voice, "You realize what that means?!"

"Uh," said Mori trying to think of what to say so as to avoid angering the old man.

"It means that when you come to my granddaughter's Quinceañera you better make sure you ask her to dance so you can make her feel special!" said Mr. Martinez.

"Yes sir!" said Mori. That was something he knew he could do.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

"Maria, come out," called out Maria's mother in Maria's dressing room. Maria sighed as she walked out in a big red dress complete with a red veil over her hair. Her mother and sisters all gasped.

"Oh maravilloso!" cheered her mother looking her daughter over, "Maria you look amazing, simply asombroso!"

"Momma you don't have to use Spanish talk all the time you know that right?" asked Maria.

"Si," said her grandmother.

"Well excuse me for wanting to embrace my husband's culture!" said her mother, "Go look in the mirror, go look!" Maria walked over to the three way mirror and looked at herself. She could admit Hikaru and Kaoru and their mother did a good job on it.

"I'm so jealous of you!" said Chisaki, "Imagine you getting a dressed personally designed by Yuzuha Hitachiin!"

"Do you think we can get her to do my dress for my Quinceañera?" asked Rose.

"Oh I'm sure since Maria's such good friends with their mother!" said the girls' mother.

"Hello am I interrupting anything?" asked an elderly woman with glasses walked in wearing a purple kimono.

"No Mother you're fine come on in," said Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez. Maria's other grandmother nodded and walked over to the empty seat next to Maria's Grandmother Martinez. Both women smiled politely at each other.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" asked Mrs. Tanaka.

"Yes I think since you all came to Ecuador for, Chisaki's Quinceañera," said Mrs. Martinez.

"I was still surprised to hear Maria is having one though. Not that I don't think it's nice she's embracing her heritage," said Mrs. Tanaka.

"I do too," Mrs. Martinez agreed.

"By the way do you think it's alright I wear my kimono to this thing? I just felt like wearing my most formal outfit," asked Mrs. Tanaka. Maria looked at her two grandmothers from the mirror. The two of them looked actually sweet together.

"You look fine," Mrs. Martinez assured her, "I expect a lot of women to be wearing kimonos to something like this if its real formal attire." Just then Maria's father walked into the room

"Well it's about that time," he said looking at his watch, "Hello Mother," he said politely to his mother-in-law.

"Hello Son," she responded.

"Good to see you and your husband made it," said Mr. Tanaka-Martinez.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Mrs. Tanaka. She stood up and offered Mrs. Martinez her hand and the two women walked out together.

"I bet I still look better at my Quinceañera," Chisaki boasted as she and Rose walked out of the room.

"Yeah but I bet I'll look the best!" sneered Rose. Maria's mother walked over to her daughter and gently kissed her cheeks.

"I'm so happy you're doing this. Good luck honey," she said sweetly to her daughter.

"Thanks Momma," said Maria as her mother walked out leaving her and her father alone. Her father was quite for a moment just looking his daughter over, "Papa, you alright?"

"I'm sorry honey it's just, this seems a bit more real then when your sister did this. You're so much younger then her yet you are probably my most grown up child. This is just makes it more real, you're really growing up and soon you'll be going away." Maria walked over and hugged her father tight.

"I will always be with you Papa," she assured him.

* * *

"Wow this is real extravagant," said Haruhi looking around the Tanaka-Martinez massive yard all decked out for Maria's party. There were jugglers, a magician, a photo booth, a clown, acrobats, and so much more Haruhi was sure was going to come later.

"Dang and I thought my last birthday was over the top," said Kaiya.

"Well a Quinceañera is a big deal in the Latino culture so it's not uncommon to have lavish parties like these," said Belle.

"Where is the birthday girl anyway?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm sure she's going to come out soon and then she'll have her waltz with her father. Its tradition," said Belle.

"Attention everyone!" called Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez through a mike, "I would like to welcome you all to my daughter Maria Tanaka-Martinez's Quinceañera! If you would all take your seat it is now time for our party to begin."

"Haruhi, Haruhi over here!" called out Tamaki pulling out a chair for her. He and the other host club members were all standing around a big round table that had a reserved card on it that read Hosts & Hostess Club Members. Haruhi walked over and smiled at her boyfriend's gesture as the other girls all took seats as well, each being pulled out for them by a host club member.

"Don't pull the chair out too fat there carrot-top," said Kaiya smirking at Hikaru.

"Don't tempt me," said Hikaru.

"And now introducing my beautiful daughter Maria Tanaka-Martinez," said Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez. Everyone looked towards the house as Maria was escorted out of the house by her father down the long path covered with rose peddles, under the a canopy of more roses before she and her father arrived at the dance floor.

"Wow Mari-Chan looks pretty doesn't she?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori watching with a big smile.

"And now to start off the festivities, the traditional father daughter waltz," said Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez. Beautiful music started to play as Maria and her father began dancing around the dance floor. As the two of them danced Maria saw her father getting a little teary eyed. He certainly never did that at her sister's Quinceañera.

"Are you alright Papa?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," he assured her daughter. Soon the music ended and everyone applauded the two of them.

"And now of course for the second dance, would my son George please come forward?" asked Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez. Maria's older brother stood up and walked over to his sister, taking her hand and dancing with her as well. After the two of them were done, Maria's other brother Akifumi also danced with her. After he was done, her Grandfather Tanaka, her mother's father, also danced with her. After he was done Maria danced with her other Grandfather Martinez. She noticed the otherwise serious man was also tearing up a little.

"Are you alright Abuelo?" she whispered to him.

"It's nothing Maria, it's just hard to really see you as being grown up is all," he said.

"Papa said the same thing to me," Maria whispered to him before kissing his cheek. Her grandfather blushed a little at that. Soon the music ended and Maria could hear her mother coming back to the mike.

"And now," she started to say.

"Eh, eh, eh," said Maria's grandfather walking over to his daughter-in-law and taking the mike, "There is one more dance the maiden of the evening needs to dance with. Would Takashi Morinozuka please come up?" All of the hosts and hostesses looked at the big host who looked a little bit shocked. Slowly he got up and headed over to the dance floor standing next to the girl. Maria's grandfather snapped his fingers and pointed towards the band. They nodded and started playing another song.

"Well go on boy," Maria's grandfather encouraged. Both Mori and Maria blushed as they started to dance around the dance floor. Maria looked into Mori's eyes and for the first time ever really didn't feel the need to turn away in embarrassment. She also didn't seem to mind too much as she felt Mori's hand on her middle guiding her around. When the music ended both just started at each other smiling. It was until they heard Maria's mother call out, "How lovely! That was just beautiful! And now it's time for 17 candle ceremony! Now normally it's 15 candles, but since my Maria is turning 17 we added two more."

"Thank you Momma," said Maria taking the mike from her. She walked over to a table and picked up one of the candles, "I would like to give you my mother my first candle since no matter what you are a great influence in my life who will always be there for me."

Maria's mother walked over and took the candle, kissing her daughter's cheek. She lit it and stuck it into Maria's big birthday cake.

"My next candle I would like to give to my father, who is the rock my family all needs to stay strong," said Maria holding up the next candle. Her father also walked over and took it proudly also blessing his daughter with a kiss.

"My next four candles I would like to give to my older brother George, my older sister Chisaki, my younger brother Akifumi and my younger sister Rose. You four can rude, obnoxious and embarrassing at times but you also bring nothing but light into my life, Thank you so much." Her four siblings all hurried up each taking their candle and lighting them. Each also gave their sister a kiss. "My next two I would like to give to my Grandma and Grandpa Tanaka who are always offering me and my family guidance." Both her grandparents graciously took their candles with respect and gracing Maria with affectionate pats on the head. "My next two I would like to give to my Abuela and Abuelo Martinez who know how good it is to work hard for something you really want in life." Her other two grandparents all walked up and took their candles as well. "I love you both so much! Now next I would like to offer my next candle to Tamaki Suoh on behalf of the him and the other host club members, Kyoya Ohtori, Mark Timily, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It's because of you I am now really enjoying my life especially at school." Tamaki eagerly ran up to Maria and took the candle from her.

"I am very honored you would want me and the hosts to have one of candles Maria-Sempi," he said.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Maria.

"Why didn't she include Mori in that dedication?" asked Kaoru.

"Just wait," said Hunny with a smile.

"I would like to give my next candles to Haruhi Fujioka, Belle and Elaina Adeline, Kaiya Sushika, Elizabeth Omirou, and especially Aiko Kichida, my club mates whom I have come to look upon as sisters almost. I love you all very much." The six hostesses all walked up and took a candle.

"Why do the twins have to share?" asked Kaiya.

"Yeah you have one more candle don't you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh that's for someone else," said Maria.

"Its fine," said Belle.

"We're just honored you chose to acknowledge us on this special day," said Elaina.

"Thank you," said Maria to all her friends. After the hostesses all went to sit down Maria picked up her last candle, "This one is for," she paused for a moment, "for Takashi Morinozuka."

"Huh?" said most of the hosts and hostesses.

"Why does Mori get his own candle?" asked Kaoru. Mori meanwhile walked back up to Maria and graciously took it.

"You are an amazing person Takashi Morinozuka who always so kind and carrying to others. Thank you for everything. I really like you," said Maria softly. Mori took the candle and smiled. After he lit it and put in the cake, he surprised Maria by kisses her gently on her lips.

"Oh my lord!" Maria heard her mother say. She also could hear her grandfather laughing and clapping. When the kissed stopped Maria actually looked away for a little bit smiling but then surprised everyone by looking back at Mori and kisses him back. This time Mori looked like the surprised one but he quickly recovered. Hunny giggled and jumped clapping.

"It's about time Takashi!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" shouted Maria's brothers and sisters.

"Shut-up!" Maria shouted back still with a smile.

"Well if you're done making out Maria, would you like to blow out your candles?" asked her father.

"Yes Papa," said Maria blowing as hard as she could. "I wasn't sure at first if I really wanted to do this but now it a weird I'm glad I had it. I think one of the main reasons I didn't want on in the first place was because I didn't have friends I'd want to share it with. That however changed with the hosts and hostess I am fortune to be around everyday. You are some of the best people to come into my life, and I thank you for it."

"Oh," said Tamaki, "Makes you want to cry a little huh?"

"I suppose in a way," said Kyoya.

"Well now let's serve up some cake and have a party!" said Mrs. Tanaka-Martinez. More people got up to dance, come went onward to enjoy the different entertainers and some went and started helping themselves to the food.

"Mari-Chan!" said Hunny running to her and hugging her tight, "I'm so happy for you! You seemed like you had a real nice time!"

"Oh that I did," said Maria.

"And what about you Takashi?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah I did," said Mori.

"You two looked really cute together you know that?" said Aiko.

"Thank you," said Maria as a certain song started to play. "Oh I love this song!"

"Well then you and Takashi should go dance to it!" said Hunny. Both he and Aiko pushed their two bigger counterparts towards the dance floor again.

"I think those two are going to be alright, don't you?" Aiko asked her boyfriend.

"Now I do," said Hunny smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

OCS from and belong to:

Xelainatx: Belle and Elaina Adeline

McflyGoonieFaxFan: Kaiya Sushika

Goddess of Darkness: Elizabeth Omirou

Silentrose4: Aiko Kichida

Princessmelodina / hunnylover: Maria Tanaka-Martinez

Tracey4t: Mark Timily, or Kira

Aiko danced her way down to the kitchen still feeling the joy she felt from Maria's party.

"Looks like you had a good time last night" said her brother.

"Oh but I did dear little brother!" said Aiko happily, "And I trust you to have just as much as a good day today while you're out enjoying yourself!"

"I don't know what I want to do today," said Akira.

"Why don't you go to the waterfront?" suggested Aiko.

"I don't have any money," said Akira.

"Hang on a minute," said Aiko running upstairs to her room. This was where she was keeping some of the money she and Hana had been earning on their own so their grandmother wouldn't find it and realize they were out doing things like getting jobs and not be under her complete control.

"Here Akira," she said handing her brother some money, "I want you to make sure you have lots of fun today okay?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to take this and not use it more towards helping Mom and our finances?"

"It's only twenty dollars Akira. We can afford to spare twenty for now okay? Especially with some of the other more honest jobs Hana has been taking. I'd take one but you can't if you're enrolled at Ouran," said Aiko.

"Why don't we go to a new school then? One that would allow you or even me to get a job to help the family?" asked Akira.

"A job?" they suddenly heard their grandmother snap, "No one in this family is getting a job outside of the family business without my approval! Besides you don't need it! I provide you with enough to get by!" Aiko glared at her grandmother.

"We barely make ends meet! The only thing you really provide for is to have us keep going to Ouran to save face! Your own daughter's suffering greatly and all you care about is your image!" she snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to me in like that in that tone of voice young lady!" the old woman retorted.

"You're not even the one that supposed to be making the calls about who gets what! I'm still going to try and take that family business from you! And when I do I'm going to see to it that you live the same life you're forcing us to live just to see how you like it!" Aiko responded not backing down.

The woman looked really upset.

"If I were you girl I'd watch my tongue less you wind up putting your foot where you mouth is!" she said calmly. Then she noticed the money in Akira's hand.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Does it matter Grandmother?" asked Aiko, "Does it bother you so much we can get money without your help? Guess you're loosing your contorl already."

"We shall see who has contorl of this family won't we?" sneered her grandmother before hading towards the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Aiko.

"To see my daughter," said the grandmother.

"No you're not!" ordered Aiko, "She's not feeling well today so you're not gong to see her. She needs her rest!"

"I doubt she's that sick," said her grandmother. Aiko ran up in front of her grandmother.

"I said no! This is still our home and if Hana's not here I'm in charge! And if I say Mother shouldn't have visitors then she's not going to have them! And if you're not going to do as I say then you can leave now!" The look on her grandmother's face almost suggested that no one had ever spoken to her like that before.

"Well then good day Lady Kichida," she said calmly before walking out to the door.

"I think you got her mad," said Akira.

"I don't think I care anymore!" said Aiko, "I'm tired of her bulling us, even before that man Mother called her husband left us!"

"You mean Papa?" asked Akira.

"He's not our PAPA!" snapped Aiko, "And don't you ever address him as such! Now go get going before you waist your day away!" Akira nodded and headed out fast. Aiko headed up to her mother's room and was relieved to see she was still asleep. She walked over to the nightstand and checked to make sure her mother had taken her medicine. She smiled at her mother before she ducked under the bed trying to find something her mother might have saved over the years that would prove beyond legal doubt that her grandmother should be no longer in charge of the family's business. She soon found a black box and pulled it out. She took it to her own room and opened it. Inside she saw that it actually had a bunch of legal forms from her late grandfather saying that everything should have been past on to her mother at the time of his death and then to her own children. This meant that she could legally take contorl of her company and put who she wanted in charged of running it until she was of age. She knew her mother still had some friends at the company. She figured she could put one of them in charge until she herself was ready to run it.

'I may have to skip Hostess Club tomorrow so I can take this to a lawyer!' she thought shutting the box and hiding it away under her bed.

* * *

"Good morning Aiko," Haruhi greeted her friend the next day when both girls arrived at school.

"Good morning Haruhi," Aiko replied sweetly.

"What's with the black box you have there?" asked Haruhi.

"Some forms I need to have a lawyer go over to help out my family. Hey you're studying to be a lawyer right? Do you think these sorts of things can hold up in court?" asked Aiko. She and Haruhi walked over to a bench where Aiko opened the box showing her some of the forms.

"Yeah, actually," said Haruhi, "It'd be hard to argue to against these."

"You don't know any of your mother's old lawyer friends do you?" asked Aiko.

"Some," said Haruhi, "Why do you need a lawyer?"

"I need one that my grandmother can't contorl," said Aiko.

"Well if you want we can see about skipping club today and going to the office to see if any of them can help us," Haruhi offered.

"Oh thank you!" said Aiko.

"Let's go find Belle and Elaina and let them know," said Haruhi as the two friends walked off to find the twins. They found Elaina by herself talking to Kaoru.

"Hey Elaina," said Haruhi.

"Hello president," said Elaina calmly, "And fellow vice-president."

"Hi," said Aiko. "Listen Elaina, we need to skip club today so Haruhi can take me to her mother's old law office to talk to a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" asked Kaoru, "What do you need a lawyer for?"

"Stuff," said Aiko.

"Well I can certainly see to it that the club is ran properly by Belle and myself if you really feel the need to go do this "stuff"," said Elaina.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hello Miss President," said Belle when later in the classroom.

"Hi Belle," said Haruhi.

"I heard you need to skip club today?" said Belle.

"You skipping club pres?" asked Kaiya.

"I need to take Aiko to my mother's old law office to help her with something," Haruhi explained.

"What kind of help?" asked Kaiya.

"Just help," said Aiko.

"Well I want to see your mom's old law office," said Elizabeth.

"Oh god," muttered Haruhi figuring out where this was going. She looked up at Belle who had an all knowing look in her eyes.

"You really should have had me cancel club in the first place and save all this trouble," she said.

"Yeah go ahead," said Haruhi.

"Yeah field trip," said Kaiya.

"This ought to be interesting," said Elizabeth.

"We'll just have to let Maria-Sempi know," said Belle.

"It's not fair!" whined Hikaru who was sitting nearby with his brother, "You girls get to go on a field trip to Haruhi's mom's old law office but we don't?"

"Boo-hoo baby!" said Kaiya. Then she noticed Hikaru and Kaoru talking to each other in whispers.

"They're going to come too, aren't they?" she whispered to Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi. "One thing you got to know about the hosts is that they are a big part of everything in your life no matter what."

* * *

"Haruhi Fujioka?" said the office front desk worker when Haruhi walked into the office with her friends, "Kotoko Fujioka's daughter right? My god you're all grown up!"

"Hi Mrs. Taku," said Haruhi.

"My god we haven't seen you since you were five after your mother's, unfortunate passing," said Mrs. Taku.

"Yeah it has been a while," said Haruhi.

"What are you doing here and with all these people?" asked Mrs. Taku.

"Well I'm mainly here to help my friend Aiko Kichida here," said Haruhi nodding to Aiko, "Everyone else just came for fun."

"I see," said Mrs. Taku.

"Is there a lawyer available we can talk to?" asked Haruhi.

"Hang on a second," said Mrs. Taku, "Hey Chou you will not believe who's here!"

A few minutes later a middle aged woman walked into the lobby.

"Haruhi Fujioka!" she shouted with delight, "My god you look so much like you mother! Come in, come in."

"Just me and Aiko please!" said Haruhi to her other friends. "The rest of you can wait out here."

"Oh but we want to see more of the office!" whined Hikaru, Kaoru and Kaiya.

"You can wait here!" Haruhi insisted.

"Aiko-Chan," said Hunny squeezing his girlfriend's hand, "Are you sure you're going to be okay in there? I can go in with you for support."

"Sure you can come in at least," Aiko allowed. The three students all walked in to the kind woman's office and each took a seat.

"So how can I help you?" asked Chou. Aiko put the black box on the desk and opened it pulling out the forms she had found.

"Would these be enough to prove that I have legal right to take custody of my family's company away from my grandmother?" she asked. Chou took them and looked them over.

"Mmmhmm," she said looking it over, "Yes I can definitely argue these in court if you want to go through with it."

"I do," said Aiko, "It's legally mine and I have the right to take it from her."

"Okay then," said Chou. She gathered up the forms and walked out the office. She came back soon with the original documents and copies of them as well.

"I'll keep these copies to make sure they're filed away safely and that we have an extra set," she explained, "I'll get started on this right away I swear."

"Thank you," said Aiko, "Um how much is this going to cost?"

"Well," said Chou about to try and add up the figures. She was stopped by Hunny putting his hand on the desk.

"I'll cover the cost," he offered.

"Mitsukuni?" said Aiko.

"You're my girlfriend," insisted Hunny, "It's the least I can do for you. So send any legal cost to me."

"Alright," said Chou, "I wasn't going to charge too much given the fact that I'm doing this as a favor to my old friend's daughter." She winked at Haruhi, "But I do promise you this Aiko I will do my best to help you get your company back."

"Thank you," said Aiko feeling more powerful then she ever had in a long time.


End file.
